Ruleta Rusa
by Sinattea
Summary: Una serie de eventos que culminó en un beso… Y a raíz de eso Ciel ha decidido poner a prueba la verdadera lealtad de Sebastian con una extraña idea: intentar suicidarse. ¿Podrá el mayordomo salvarlo? - - SebasCiel - - Aún queda una respuesta pendiente... si es que pueden formular la pregunta - - - I'm officially so bloody proud of this! ! - Thank you so much for 200 reviews!
1. Sólo un niño

**"Ruleta Rusa"**.

Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian x Ciel.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

**_Disclaimer: _**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es creación y obra de Toboso Yana al 100%. Y sólo por aclaración, aunque adoraría que Sebastian y Ciel fuesen míos, son propiedad el uno del otro. (^-^)

**_Summary:_** Una serie de eventos que culminó en un beso… Y a raíz de eso Ciel ha decidido poner a prueba la verdadera lealtad de Sebastian con una extraña idea. ¿Cómo reaccionará el mayordomo?

*Aquí aviso que el Summary es para el desarrollo de toda la historia, pero en este primer capítulo sólo encaja hasta la parte de "beso" (^.^). El próximo capítulo lo subiré la próxima semana.

**_Nota_:** Es mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji y mi primer fic en la vida, así que en verdad espero que lo disfruten. Aunque he de advertirles que es un poco demasiado serio.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Sólo un niño.**

**.**

La luz del atardecer se colaba a través de los ventanales de colores, sumergiendo la habitación en una luz tan matizada como el cielo que en esos momentos de alzaba sobre el horizonte.

Era un salón amplio, vacío a excepción de la mesa de roble y las dos sillas. Tres de sus paredes (que daban al norte, este y oeste) estaban cubiertas de ventanas, desde las cuales se observaba el jardín, seco por ser invierno. Y los inviernos en Londres son crudos, con niebla ascendiendo desde el Támesis y nieve cayendo desde el cielo.

- Estoy segura de que llegaremos a un trato – dijo la baronesa Arlington al tiempo que recargaba los codos en la mesa y apoyaba el mentón en sus manos -. Dígame, Conde Phantomhive, ¿el té es de su agrado?

Un rayo de luz danzó traviesamente en la cara del joven conde, deslizándose hasta la taza que éste se llevaba a los labios. La porcelana decorada con hoja de plata centelleó, lo mismo que los ojos azules del niño. Él sonrió por cortesía, pero con un marcado dejo de sarcasmo.

- Está bien – dijo secamente, y dejó la taza sobre la mesa -. Mentiría si le dijera que no he probado mejores, pero le agradezco sus atenciones, Baronesa Arlington.

Ella se esforzó en sonreír, recordando las advertencias que sus amistades le habían hecho sobre el caprichoso y joven conde. No sería fácil hacer negocios con alguien tan temperamental.

- ¿Y puede decirme, Conde, dónde ha sido eso?

- En mi mansión – contestó él rápidamente -. No he probado nada mejor que lo que prepara _mi_ mayordomo Sebastian.

La baronesa fue entonces presa de un sobresalto. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de la presencia del mayordomo a espaldas del conde, como si fuese su sombra, vestido de elegante traje negro, con su cabello igualmente negro enmarcando su pálido pero apuesto rostro.

La mujer tuvo que parpadear varias veces para aclararse la vista, porque quizá fuera su imaginación, pero el mayordomo, en esa semipenumbra, con la ventana de la pared este a sus espaldas y el movimiento de las cortinas empujadas por el viento que atravesaba las ventanas abiertas, parecía un ser de alas negras a punto de atrapar al joven conde…

"Es en verdad como un ángel negro, siempre vigilando al Conde Phantomhive… Casi parece que su vida entera es ese niño… Qué extraño" pensó ella. La baronesa recordaba haber dejado al mayordomo en el salón sur, justo frente a la puerta de entrada a su mansión. Estaba totalmente segura de haber entrado sola con el joven conde a la habitación, ella le había servido el té personalmente. Pero el mayordomo estaba _ahí_.

"¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?".

- Sebastian – irrumpió la voz del conde -, más té.

El sonido inconfundiblemente arrogante de esa voz sacó a la baronesa de sus cavilaciones y le hizo recordar por qué estaban allí y cuál era la intención de aquella merienda.

- Me alegra que haya aceptado mi invitación, Conde – habló con renovada seriedad -. Ahora me gustaría que habláramos de negocios.

Sebastian sirvió el té impecablemente alzando la tetera a gran altura por encima de la taza, y se la entregó a Ciel. Debido a los guantes, el mayordomo no notó que las manos de su amo estaban frías en el momento en que sus dedos se rozaron en torno a la taza de té.

.

La baronesa retomó la palabra.

- Seré muy directa, Conde. Estoy por empezar una industria mercantil, que trabará negocios con las principales empresas comerciales del mundo.

El conde por primera vez mostró interés en las palabras de su anfitriona.

- La compañía mercante S.S. Royal, que es como se llamará, transportará productos tanto por barco como por tren, por todo el mundo. Será una empresa muy grande.

- ¿Y todo esto en qué me incumbe?

- ¡Aha! – exclamó ella, alzando un dedo - Así que le interesa el negocio. Tenía pensado crear una alianza entre S.S. Royal y las industrias a nombre de la familia Phantomhive. Le conviene porque su variada y pintoresca mercancía se comerciaría a nivel mundial.

- ¿Y a usted en qué le conviene? – el joven conde se mostraba sagaz, sospechando alguna trampa oculta - ¿Qué me pide a cambio de la… alianza?

- Vaya, usted suele andarse con más rodeos, Conde Phantomhive. Le respondería con la misma cortesía, pero ya le dije desde un principio que sería lo más directa posible: necesito dinero para echar a andar el negocio.

- ¿De cuánto estamos hablando? – Ciel entrelazó los dedos y los dejó descansar sobre la mesa.

Sebastian esbozó una especie de sonrisa al ver al niño jugando ansiosamente con su anillo de diamante azul.

La baronesa deslizó un papel por encima de la mesa hasta que Ciel pudo alcanzarlo, y leyó en él la cantidad solicitada.

- Hablamos del 40% – dijo ella -. Yo cubriré la misma cantidad de mi bolsillo, y del 20% restante de encargará la corona británica.

- ¡¿Estaremos en igualdad de derechos de propiedad? – se sorprendió el niño, porque eso era lo que significaba invertir la misma cantidad de dinero en la misma industria. Ahora sí que sospechaba algún engaño o trato de dobles intenciones.

Sebastian notó la tensión de su amo y se situó un poco más cerca de él.

- No exactamente – sonrió astutamente la baronesa -. Mi situación económica actual es algo delicada, por ello no puedo cubrir más. Obviamente yo tendré más derechos y tomaré las decisiones. La última palabra será siempre mía, después de todo, es mi negocio.

Ciel dejó escapar un bufido.

- Yo me encargaré de todo, y en cuanto recupere la inversión, Conde, le regresaré su 40% más el 20% que se supone no debería de cubrir. Además de que seguiría recibiendo ganancias por la alianza que, confío, hoy se concretará. Es un excelente negocio para ambos.

Ciel se desplomó sobre la silla, irritado, mirando fijamente a su maquiavélica anfitriona. Al niño no le gustaba tener que lidiar con ese tipo de problemas comerciales, de hecho era lo que más detestaba en el mundo, pero como jefe de la familia Phantomhive, era su deber.

.

De pronto Ciel se sintió muy cansado, más agotado que nunca; y se sintió solo… terriblemente _solo_…

Entonces recordó a Sebastian, de pie atrás de él. No, nunca estaría solo, y si llegaba a estarlo, le bastaba con abrir un ojo para cambiar eso. Sebastian nunca lo dejaría, jamás se apartaría de su lado, permanecería junto a él sin importar la situación y sin importar las consecuencias…

"Hasta el momento en que mi alma le pertenezca" pensó con un estremecimiento.

.

.

Cuando finalmente volvió del abismo de sus pensamientos y recuperó la compostura, a Ciel se le ocurrió que sería buena idea pedir la opinión de Sebastian respecto a la propuesta de la baronesa Arlington.

El joven conde se giró y miró a su mayordomo con la duda escrita en sus grandes ojos azules, y no se sorprendió cuando Sebastian de inmediato le regresó una mirada llena de firmeza y seguridad.

- Puede consultarlo con su mayordomo Sebastian si lo desea, Conde – añadió la baronesa, a punto de reír.

El niño se ruborizó y la miró indignado a más no poder, destilando furia por los ojos. Si Sebastian era su mano derecha, su indispensable pieza de ajedrez, a ella no debía de importarle en lo más mínimo.

Rápidamente buscó alguna excusa para salir de allí.

- Baronesa… ¿Dónde está el baño? – patético, sí, pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor.

Acto seguido se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta tras haber escuchado las indicaciones para llegar. Le ordenó a Sebastian que lo acompañara con las siguientes palabras aparentemente secas e insignificantes: "Asegúrate que no me pierda".

.

Increíblemente, Ciel sí entró al baño, seguido de Sebastian, y el primer impulso que tuvo fue mojarse la cara con el agua fría. Sebastian lo miraba inexpresivo, aguardando a que se calmase.

- ¿Qué le sucede, Bocchan? – preguntó al verlo jadear apoyado en el lavamanos de mármol y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

- Estoy cansado – fue la respuesta casi inaudible -. Todo esto… es demasiado – jadeó -. Desde que ese… ángel me reveló cómo murieron mis padres… desde que intentó _cambiar_ mis recuerdos… Todo ese asunto de ser "impuro"… ¡Es demasiado! Y además tengo que seguir mi "vida" y encargarme de negocios como estos…¡No puedo más, Sebastian! – se giró hacia él y lo miró desamparado, casi de forma acusatoria; luego volvió a bajar mucho la voz -… Estoy cansado…

Después de unos segundos de estupefacción por parte del mayordomo, su mirada se relajó y sonrió comprensivo. Cosa muy extraña en un demonio.

- Aah, con que se trata de eso – entendió. Se acercó a Ciel, lo levantó en vilo y lo sentó en el alféizar de la ventana a pesar de las silenciosas protestas del chico -. No deberías pensar en eso, Ciel. Al menos no por ahora.

El aludido miró al mayordomo completamente desconcertado: ¿desde cuándo lo tuteaba y lo llamaba por su nombre? ¿Qué pasó con la cortesía y el "Bocchan"? Sebastian se limitó a seguir sonriendo de forma esperanzadora, se quitó los guantes ayudándose con la boca y tomó una toalla de la repisa del baño. Luego le quitó el parche a su amo.

Ciel cerró los ojos cuando Sebastian le secó el rostro con la toalla, de forma muy delicada, cabe destacar. Le secó también el ligeramente humedecido cabello gris y volvió a atarle el parche. Ahora el niño estaba calmado, sólo un poco, todo gracias al roce de las manos de Sebastian contra sus mejillas, que casi se le habían figurado caricias…

"Qué estúpido".

- Sebastian – dijo.

- ¿Sí, Bocchan? – él volvió a ponerse los guantes, ocultando el tetragramatón de su mano izquierda de las miradas indiscretas.

- ¿Qué crees que debería hacer? ¿Aceptar el trato?

- Sí. Acepte, Bocchan; si toma en cuenta la rentabilidad y la posibilidad de que…

- Con eso basta – interrumpió él. No quería escuchar más de negocios, si a Sebastian le parecía bien, era motivo suficiente.

Bajó del alféizar de un salto y dejó que Sebastian le abriera la puerta para salir del baño.

.

Finalmente regresaron a la habitación donde los esperaba una impaciente baronesa.

- Acepto el trato – exclamó Ciel ante de darle oportunidad de hablar -. Le enviaré el dinero después, cuente con ello, Baronesa Arlington.

Al despedirlos de la mansión con la ayuda de su servidumbre, la baronesa se dirigió a Sebastian, con intención algo coqueta (ahora que lo veía a la luz del atardecer y las velas le resultó muy guapo), y le dijo al momento que lo tomaba del brazo:

- Gracias por disipar las dudas del joven Conde, después de todo, él es sólo un niño.

Ciel la vio y escuchó decir eso, y se sintió embargado por un súbito ataque de furia.

Sólo un niño.

_Sólo un niño…_

_._

.

En el camino de regreso a la mansión Phantomhive, Sebastian tuvo la fortuna de ir al frente del carruaje, conduciendo a los caballos, de otra forma habría durado todo el viaje escuchando a Ciel repetir una y otra vez, con cara de ridículo puchero: "Yo no soy un niño, _yo NO_ soy un niño".

Al llegar a la mansión, la luna estaba ya en su cenit y había tantas estrellas que mirar el cielo casi dolía. Era tan noche que la servidumbre de la casa (es decir, Bard, Maylene, Finny y Tanaka-san, y también se incluía en la lista Puru-puru) ya se había ido a la cama y nadie salió a recibir al joven amo.

De cualquier modo, Ciel estaba muy enfurruñado como para darse cuenta de ello. Ni siquiera se había dormido un solo rato en todo el trayecto, porque venía muy ocupado quejándose. De hecho, cuando Sebastian le abrió la puerta del carruaje, estaba tan molesto que no se quiso bajar, se quedó hundido en el asiento con brazos y piernas cruzados, evitando a toda costa el contacto visual con su mayordomo.

- ¿Pero quién se cree que es esa baronesa? – seguía despotricando - ¡_Yo_ soy el "perro guardián" de la reina de Inglaterra! ¡Yo no soy un niño! – continuaba con su berrinche.

Sebastian lo miró atentamente para luego reír sarcástico, casi a carcajadas, y obligó a Ciel a bajar tomándolo de la mano. Él protestó, pero no pudo oponer resistencia a la fuerza del demonio que tenía por mayordomo; logró soltarse hasta una vez hubieron subido las escaleras.

.

Se detuvieron delante del portón de entrada, mirándose mutuamente. Sebastian seguía observándolo con mucha burla, pero en sus ojos rojos parecía haber un trasfondo de… ternura. Ciel lo miraba entre enojado y muy avergonzado, ¿por qué?, ni él lo sabía.

- No debería de actuar así, Bocchan – le dijo el mayordomo -. Porque así es como actúan los niños: con berrinches.

- ¡Yo no soy un niño! – se sulfuró él, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, arrugando la tela del elegante traje azul rey que estaba usando y que se ocultaba bajo la capa negra - Y no estoy haciendo berrinche.

- Claro que lo está haciendo, Bocchan… Y claro que eres un niño, Ciel.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Soy el jefe de la familia Phantomhive – el tono de su voz se había aplacado bastante porque de nuevo lo sorprendió el cambio de Sebastian en su manera de dirigirse a él.

Quizá si Ciel hubiera prestado un poco de atención se habría percatado de la inusual sonrisa que adornaba las facciones de Sebastian, pues al parecer, algo se traía entre manos el demonio-mayordomo.

- Hay veces en las que no sabes cómo actuar, Ciel, por más que lo intentes.

Ciel pensó en su pequeño colapso de hace unas horas, y sintió que se le iba el alma a los pies de la vergüenza. Haberse dejado llevar por ese desesperado impulso, haber permitido que Sebastian lo viera así… ¡Qué humillante! ¡Qué débil se había mostrado!

- Si te refieres a lo de esta tarde – agregó, haciendo una mueca -, no lo menciones, y es una orden. Fue una excepción, un caso único. No volverá a pasar. Yo siempre sé cómo mover mis piezas – para la última frase tiñó su voz de orgullo y echó los hombros hacia atrás, alzando el mentón altivamente.

- Hay veces que _no_ sabes cómo actuar – le insistió Sebastian, de repente su voz se escuchó más fuerte porque se había inclinado para quedar a la altura de Ciel.

- Siempre sé cómo actuar – aseveró el joven conde con terquedad -. Nada puede sorprenderm…

Ciel no pudo terminar la frase, porque Sebastian lo interrumpió abruptamente… _al besarlo_. El niño no supo cómo reaccionar, o qué pensar. Y aunque su primer impulso fue apartarse, Sebastian lo tenía bien sujeto por el cuello, de modo que se rindió y dejó que él lo besara lenta, hipnóticamente… Empezó a sentirse mareado, notaba que el mundo daba vueltas y más vueltas a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que sentía la suave respiración de Sebastian entre los labios…

Llegó un momento en que Ciel también cerró los ojos y dejó caer las manos…

.

Luego Sebastian lo soltó y permaneció a dos centímetros de su rostro unos cuantos segundos más, con una sonrisa de lo más (irritantemente) satisfecha de sí misma.

- ¿Y ahora cómo es que vas a actuar, _Ciel_? – le preguntó con un gesto muy fingido entre compasión y burla.

Silencio boquiabierto por parte del chico.

- Podrías abofetearme, ya lo has hecho antes, pero _no sabes_ si hacerlo o no – siguió él.

Y Ciel totalmente callado, con la cara completamente roja y con cosquillas en los labios.

- ¿Lo ves? Todavía eres un niño.

Y dicho esto, Sebastian soltó a Ciel y se metió en la mansión, esperando que el chico hiciera como si nada y lo siguiera. Pero Ciel no hizo tal cosa, se quedó paralizado frente a la puerta, mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos el punto exacto dónde su mayordomo había desaparecido.

¡Maldición!

.

.

_Sebastian lo había sorprendido._

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Nota (de nuevo)__:_ **Pues este es el primer capítulo, y espero sí les haya gustado. Sentí que tenía que manejarlo muy serio para resaltar la aburrida desesperación de Ciel, qué horror ¿tener doce/trece años y tener que lidiar con todo eso? Pero a fin de cuentas por eso es que la serie es como más original...

Y otra cosa: uso Puru-puru en lugar de Plu-plu porque, por desgracia, Pluto me recuerda mucho a disney, y la verdad que estoy en una etapa anti-disney, así que me pareció más divertido la traducción fonética del nombre en japonés... Con eso de que a los japoneses no se les da mucho el pronunciar bien el inglés...

Dejen reviews si les gustó, se aceptan críticas constructivas, pero por favor tengan mucho tacto, porque soy muy sensible y no sé usar muy bien todo esto, apenas estoy aprendiendo. ^^


	2. Como estipula el contrato

**"Ruleta Rusa"**.

Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian x Ciel.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

_**Disclaimer:** _Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es creación y obra de Toboso Yana al 100%. Y sólo por aclaración, aunque adoraría que Sebastian y Ciel me pertenecieran, son propiedad el uno del otro.

**_Summary:_** Una serie de eventos que culminó en un beso… Y a raíz de eso Ciel ha decidido poner a prueba la verdadera lealtad de Sebastian con una extraña idea. ¿Cómo reaccionará el mayordomo?

Y en este capítulo podremos apreciar cómo es que Ciel no logra sacarse a Sebastian y su beso de la cabeza…

Y ahora que lo pienso, hay que aclarar que este fic es, de hecho, shounen-ai. ^^

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 2: Como estipula el contrato.**

**.**

Transcurrido un tiempo después de aquel peculiar episodio (bien pudieron haber sido cinco minutos o una hora, el tiempo parecía carecer de sentido), Ciel seguía paralizado fuera de la mansión, con las mejillas ahora entumecidas por el frío. Mantenía los puños cerrados e interiormente gritaba mil y una maldiciones contra su mayordomo. Pero no se atrevía a moverse de allí, porque, tuvo que admitir frente a sí mismo al sentir el trepador frío aferrándose hasta en sus huesos, _no sabía_ cómo actuar.

Sebastian salió de la mansión y se inclinó ante su amo, pidiéndole de la forma más educada, servil y amable posible que entrara y se fuese a la cama. Era increíblemente tarde, y el joven Phantomhive ya debería estar en el séptimo sueño a esas alturas de la noche.

- Además hace frío. Eso podría resultar perjudicial para su salud, Bocchan – explicó el demonio-mayordomo.

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo podía Sebastian actuar tan normal después de haberlo _besado_? Se preguntaba Ciel, esforzándose por contener su rabia.

Decidió fingir él también que nada había pasado, y de muy mal humor, entró en la mansión y fue hasta su alcoba, seguido de Sebastian.

Justo antes de que el mayordomo colocara sus manos sobre los hombros de su amo para desvestirlo y ponerle la camisa para dormir, Ciel se dejó caer en la cama y enterró la cabeza en la almohada.

- Eso es todo, Sebastian – musitó -. Ya tengo demasiado sueño.

- Pero, Bocchan, no puede dormir así – replicó él, con ese neutro tono servil.

- No importa, _quiero_ dormir así y _dormiré_ así. Adiós.

Acompañó su eufemismo de "lárgate" con una sacudida de la mano izquierda y esperó a que Sebastian le obedeciera. Sin embargo, el mayordomo primero se acercó a la cama y le quitó los zapatos al chico para después cobijarlo, irritándolo.

- Cierra todas las cortinas antes de irte, pues – ordenó Ciel antes de cerrar los ojos definitivamente.

Sebastian así lo hizo, incluidas las cortinas del dosel de la cama de Ciel, y dejó todo sumido en una insondable oscuridad, interrumpida únicamente por los diminutos puntitos de luz de las velas que sostenía en el candelabro. No se escuchaba ningún ruido más que el de la suave y acompasada respiración de Ciel, muy amortiguado. Sebastian tampoco hizo ruido al salir de la habitación, pero poco antes de cerrar la puerta, dirigió una última mirada furtiva y burlona hacia la cama donde yacía el conde Ciel Phantomhive.

- Esto también fue un infantil berrinche, Bocchan – dijo para sus adentros.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Sebastian ya estaba preparando el desayuno de su amo cuando se le unieron los demás sirvientes de la mansión Phantomhive. Bard estaba de mal humor, como de costumbre, y refunfuñaba por haber tenido que levantarse temprano; Finny cantaba una cancioncilla sobre pájaros que sólo dios sabía dónde la había escuchado; y Maylene tardó un poco en entrar a la cocina después de haber tropezado con sus zapatos y haberse estrellado de frente contra la puerta.

- Buenos días – dijo Sebastian de forma automática, concentrado como estaba en decorar el pastelillo de frutas que preparaba para su amo.

- …días… – respondió gruñón Bard.

Hubo un minuto de silencio hasta que Sebastian terminó de colocar el betún y las frutas frescas y se dirigió a los demás para darles sus labores del día.

- El césped del jardín ya está bastante crecido, Finny, pódalo, pero sin echarlo a perder.

- ¡Sí, Sebastian-san! – exclamó él, y luego se quedó pensando un poco – Lo intentaré – añadió menos entusiasta, recordando con una sonrisa avergonzada cuántas veces había arruinado ya el jardín.

- Maylene, hay que limpiar el salón principal, y pulir el barandal de la escalinata, espero que esta vez puedas manejarlo.

- S-sí, Sebastian – dijo ella con la cara roja como un tomate con anteojos.

- Y Bard…

Al ser llamado el cocinero le dirigió una mirada sombría y furibunda, que Sebastian supo sobrellevar a la perfección y no se mostró inmutado en lo más mínimo.

- Hoy estaré muy ocupado, Bard, así que espero que puedas preparar una comida decente.

Él murmuró algo entre dientes, pero estaba aún tan dormido que nadie entendió realmente qué fue lo que dijo.

- Y Finny – llamó Sebastian mientras veían a Bard desaparecer por la puerta -, encuentra a Tanaka-san antes de ir al jardín.

- Sí.

- Iré a despertar al amo.

Sebastian preparó el carrito con pastelillos y té y salió de la cocina, dejando tras de sí a dos intimidados sirvientes que se pusieron manos a la obra al instante, o al menos lo intentaron.

.

Sebastian golpeó la puerta suavemente y entró empujando el carrito consciente de que el amo seguía dormido. Abrió las cortinas de los ventanales y dedicó una mirada resignada al ver a Finny corriendo por el jardín con las tijeras en la mano, Tanaka-san estaba sentado en una banca del jardín tomando té. "Vaya servidumbre conseguí para esta casa" suspiró.

Cuando se volvió para abrir las cortinas del dosel de la cama y despertar al chico; él lo miraba indiferentemente a través de un ojo azul y otro marcado, con la cabeza aún medio hundida en la almohada.

- ¿Bocchan? ¿Lo he despertado?

- Ya estaba despierto desde hace horas – profirió él, dando un ligero bostezo -. Tuve insomnio.

- ¿En serio? – sonrió pícaramente el mayordomo al momento que se acercaba a la cama y ayudaba a su amo a incorporarse - ¿Y por qué habrá sido eso?

Ciel se ruborizó ante la hipocresía de su mayordomo y volvió a sentirse tentado de darle una bofetada, mas logró contenerse. Torció la boca y le gritó con furia:

- ¡Como si no lo supieras! ¡Todo es _tu_ culpa!

Sebastian siguió con esa irritante sonrisa complacida y acercó el carrito con el desayuno. Actuó como si fuese un día cualquiera, le explicó a Ciel de qué estaban elaborados los pastelillos, la selecta clase de té humeante que había en la taza y le entregó el periódico de aquel día. Ciel comió y leyó fingiendo también que era un día normal, aunque interiormente estaba todavía encolerizado, aunque no precisamente con su mayordomo, sino consigo mismo… porque no podía dejar de pensar en _ese_ momento por más que lo intentaba.

- ¿Cuál es la agenda de hoy? – preguntó a Sebastian mientras éste lo vestía y le anudaba el parche a la cara.

- Tiene que firmar unos papeles y asegurar el envío de dinero a la baronesa Arlington. Llegaron unas cartas, estoy seguro de que le interesará leerlas…

Ciel asentía con la cabeza a cada anuncio, movió los brazos para asegurarse de que el traje le ceñía adecuadamente, y se volvió hacia Sebastian para que éste le colocara la corbata y cerrara los botones del saco.

- …Y hoy también tiene que repasar sus lecciones de violín y de baile – añadió el mayordomo.

Ciel soltó un bufido. Claro, Sebastian y él habían hecho un trato desde hace tiempo, poco después de que Elizabeth se escabullera en la mansión Phantomhive y se empeñara en realizar un baile. El demonio le insistía en que resultaba imprescindible que aprendiera a bailar bien, y que dominara a la perfección el arte de tocar un instrumento musical, puesto que todo eso le otorgaría un mayor estatus a nivel social. "Ojala no fuera tan importante mantener la imagen en sociedad" gruñó Ciel para sus adentros.

Pero la verdad es que él era el único responsable de su furia. Quizá si no hubiese rechazado a todos y cada uno de los tutores que Sebastian le había contratado, el mayordomo no hubiese tenido que convertirse en su demonio-mayordomo-tutor.

- Hoy no quiero tomar lecciones de nada – anunció.

- Me temo que no puede negarse, Bocchan.

- Te dije que hoy NO, _culpable_. Obedéceme.

Ciel volvió a sentarse sobre la cama y siguió comiendo pastelillos de frutas actuando como si Sebastian no estuviera allí. Pero él seguía allí, y ese hecho irritaba al niño, porque estaba nervioso y sentía que le temblaban las rodillas. Sus pensamientos divagaban una y otra vez en torno a un único recuerdo: su primer beso… con su mayordomo.

.

Una hora más tarde, mientras revisaba la correspondencia sentado ante el escritorio, con la ventana cerrada para no escuchar la algarabía de Finny en el jardín (quien perseguía pájaros y trataba de controlar a Puru-puru, quien quería comerse a los pájaros), Ciel se topó con que había una carta muy peculiar entre el montón de sobres.

Era una invitación a una fiesta, en Oxford, que organizaba un duque en honor al cumpleaños de la Reina Victoria. Decía que el Conde Phantomhive estaba expresamente invitado, y que esperaba con entusiasmo contar con su presencia. También mencionaba que era bastante probable que la reina en persona asistiera al evento, para deleite de sus súbditos.

Fue ese pequeño detalle el que salvó a Ciel de tener que tomar sus lecciones de baile _con_ Sebastian ese día. Decidió ir a la fiesta, únicamente por la probabilidad de encontrarse con la reina y hablarle de ciertos asuntos; después de todo, siendo su perro guardián, era seguro que ella lo recibiría.

Aunque muy en el fondo era consciente de que había decidido ir como distracción a su alborotada maraña de pensamientos en torno a Sebastian.

¡Maldición, maldición!

.

Sebastian se sorprendió al enterarse que Ciel iría a una fiesta por voluntad propia, pero su trabajo era obedecer al niño, de forma que no le reprochó nada. Ya se había saltado bastantes reglas la noche anterior, según recordó con placer.

Inmediatamente preparó las maletas y se encargó de arreglar todos los detalles para que su amo no tuviese problemas con su pequeño viaje.

Esa misma tarde partieron, y llegaron al día siguiente unas horas antes de que la fiesta diera inicio.

.

.

Sobre el evento no hay mucho que referir. Naturalmente la reina no asistió, lo cual otorgó a Ciel la excusa perfecta para empezar a rechazar todas las invitaciones a bailar, aún a pesar de los reproches de Sebastian.

Cansado de escuchar la grave, suave y burlona voz de su mayordomo, que últimamente lo ponía de los nervios, el joven conde lo envió lejos con la inocente excusa de que le consiguiera algo de beber mientras él permanecía sentado. Irritado y sin opción, Sebastian obedeció sumisamente.

Aburrido como estaba, a Ciel no le quedó más que observar críticamente a los demás invitados. Desgraciadamente, a la fiesta había acudido Elizabeth, a quien Ciel distinguió desde lejos embutida con un vestido rosa y rojo. "Hoy no tengo ganas de lidiar con Lizzie – se dijo -. Evitaré que me vea". Y dicho y hecho, el chico se retiró del salón de la fiesta y se fue a vagar por el castillo del duque. Completamente solo, no se molestó en esperar a Sebastian y avisarle a dónde iría; aunque según el contrato, eso no debía de representar un problema.

.

"El contrato… Claro – recordó Ciel -. Jamás huiré de Sebastian mientras tenga este contrato – deslizó la mano por encima de su ojo derecho, acariciando la tela oscura del parche -. Jamás dejaré de… pensar en _él_ mientras aún tenga este contrato, ¿cierto? Estúpido contrato".

Al caer en la cuenta de las palabras que había enunciado mentalmente, Ciel se detuvo completamente atónito y sacudió la cabeza para vaciar su mente de ese tipo de cosas. Era aún más estúpido lo que pensaba que cualquier otra cosa. Había sido un simple beso, no significaba absolutamente nada. Sebastian sólo se había burlado de él, y después solamente había seguido actuando de manera normal.

"¿Pero qué es "normal" en él? – se preguntó el niño - ¿Actuar como el perfecto mayordomo? ¿Llamarme Bocchan? Si mal no recuerdo, no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas poco antes de… _besarme_…". De nuevo agitó la cabeza y se forzó a pensar en algo más, como en lo que pasaría si lo encontraban vagando por una mansión que no le pertenecía. "Intenta distraerte" se dijo.

.

Ciel tuvo suerte de que un grupo de murmullos procedente de una habitación cercana le llamaran la atención y lo distrajeran. Se aproximó con mucho sigilo, preguntándose qué clase de personas se reunirían a escondidas siendo que la fiesta era abajo. Atisbó con el ojo izquierdo a través del resquicio de la puerta entrecerrada, y reconoció al duque dueño de la mansión y a otros nobles del sur de Inglaterra. Entre ellos estaba el Vizconde Druitt.

Ciel retrocedió y recordó con un escalofrío de humillante pánico al reconocer allí al hombre que tan descaradamente había coqueteado con su versión femenina. Pero su curiosidad venció al vergonzoso recuerdo, y volvió a espiar al interior de la habitación.

Todos los hombres estaban sentados en torno a una mesa redonda, con copas de vino frente a ellos y una pistola en las manos. Una sirvienta observaba en un tenso silencio, sosteniendo una botella de vino, y escanciaba cuando era necesario.

"¿A qué están jugando?" el niño estaba sumamente intrigado, porque saltaba a la vista que era un juego a juzgar por la enorme cantidad de apuestas amontonadas en el centro de la mesa.

- Su turno, Vizconde – se dirigieron al joven de largo cabello rubio.

Él se puso en pie y colocó una única bala en la cámara de la pistola para luego hacerla girar, llevarse el arma a la cabeza y tirar del gatillo.

Se escuchó un chasquido, Ciel casi deja escapar una exclamación ahogada de impacto, pero el vizconde no cayó muerto.

Los demás hombres le aplaudieron y añadieron más billetes al montón del centro de la mesa, luego le llegó el turno a alguien más.

"Ahora lo entiendo – reflexionó Ciel con una mirada chispeante y el corazón latiéndole acelerado, embargado por la emoción del juego -: están jugando a la ruleta rusa".

Justo cuando el joven conde Phantomhive estaba sopesando las posibilidades de participar en ese tipo de juego (después de todo, Sebastian ya le había demostrado que él era un niño, y por lo tanto le gustaban mucho los juegos), uno de los participantes perdió la partida. El noble hizo girar la cámara, la bala quedó en posición, y cuando tiró del gatillo se perforó la cabeza con un grito.

.

Mientras tanto, Sebastian oteaba a su alrededor fingiendo indiferencia, con un vaso de agua en la mano, buscando a su amo con la mirada. Vio a lo lejos a lady Elizabeth, pero Ciel no estaba con ella.

Entonces se escuchó el inconfundible estruendo de un balazo por encima de la música y las conversaciones, alarmando a todos los presentes. Sebastian entendió entonces lo que ocurría, y descifró dónde estaba su amo.

- Ese niño – gruñó por lo bajo -. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacer este tipo de cosas? Si tiene mi contrato, Bocchan, haga buen uso de él – dijo como si él pudiera escucharlo.

.

Ciel permanecía junto a la puerta, mirando a escondidas a los escandalizados jugadores que habían presenciado la desafortunada derrota de uno de sus colegas.

- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que alguien venga – recomendó alguien -. Si mal no recuerdo, esta clase de diversiones están prohibidas por la reina. Caballeros, retirémonos antes de que esto se descubra.

Todos asintieron, y acto seguido alguien más le disparó a la sirvienta, eliminando así a quien creían su único testigo.

Justo cuando Ciel los veía venir hacia él, algo tiró de él hacia atrás y le cubrió la boca, llevándolo lejos de allí a una velocidad de vértigo.

- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar involucrado en asuntos donde no lo llaman, Bocchan? – le dijo una voz grave y mortificada. Gracias a dios, era Sebastian – Si hay algo en lo que es bueno, Bocchan, es metiéndose en problemas. El que yo esté aquí no le da derecho a ser tan descuidado con su persona – le reprendió él con un furibundo tono de voz.

- No me pasó nada – dijo el chico en su defensa, liberándose de los brazos de su demonio-mayordomo.

- Si lo hubiesen descubierto, que lo habrían hecho si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo – espetó con un gruñido, como queriendo remarcar lo frágil que era Ciel comparado con él y su naturaleza demoniaca -, lo habrían matado por ser testigo de todo, justo como a esa sirvienta.

- Pero para eso eres mi mayordomo – reprochó él -. Para eso tengo tu contrato, tú siempre vendrás a salvarme, ¿no es así?

Aunque no era su intención, Ciel no pudo evitar que sus últimas frases sonaran como lo que eran: la cruda verdad.

- Así es, Bocchan. Yo siempre estaré a su lado… Tal y como lo estipula _el contrato_.

Justo eso era lo que el niño se temía. Ésa era la única razón para la lealtad de Sebastian, para su incondicional obediencia, y su constante preocupación: el premio de que, a su muerte, el alma de Ciel sería suya.

Estúpido contrato.

.

.

_Sebastian no le era leal a él, sino a la promesa de su "alma"._

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Nota:_** Eetto... mucho drama, ¿no? Pero ya lo advertí en un principio: es un fic serio, el drama será el pan de cada día…

Y me parece importante mencionar que me saca mucho de onda cómo maneja Toboso Yana al Vizconde Druitt. Quiero decir, ignorando su personalidad un tanto afeminada y con estrellitas todo el tiempo, hay que recordar que cuando sale por primera vez en la serie se supone que es un "asesino potencial" involucrado en el mundo del ocultismo y que vende en subasta los órganos de las muchachas que abduce…

Así que teniendo en cuenta ese punto de vista, no sería extraño encontrarlo jugando a la Ruleta Rusa, ¿no?

_Dejen review si les gustó._


	3. Primera prueba

**"Ruleta Rusa"**.

Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian x Ciel.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

**_Disclaimer: _**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es creación y obra de Toboso Yana al 100%. Y sólo por aclaración, aunque adoraría que Sebastian y Ciel me pertenecieran, son propiedad el uno del otro.

**_Summary:_ **Una serie de eventos que culminó en un beso… Y a raíz de eso Ciel ha decidido poner a prueba la verdadera lealtad de Sebastian con una extraña idea. ¿Cómo reaccionará el mayordomo?

**_Nota: _**Me veo en la necesidad de advertirles que este capítulo lo escribí, si mal no recuerdo, a las tres de la mañana… Y la única opinión que tengo al respecto es que… quizá me volé la barda…

_"Quien juega a la ruleta rusa piensa en la muerte más que en la vida"._

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Primera prueba.**

**.**

Durante toda la semana, cada noche, en cuanto Ciel cerraba los ojos, se veía a sí mismo haciendo girar la bala en la pistola. Algunas veces perdía el juego, y otras ganaba, pero como era un sueño no importaba mucho. El punto era que, de pronto, el chico sentía un enorme deseo de jugar a la Ruleta Rusa, de tentar a la muerte incansablemente… y ver si Sebastian podía salvarlo o no.

¿Qué haría Sebastian si Ciel muriese antes de cumplir su venganza? ¿Si quebrantara su preciado contrato?

De modo que Ciel cedió ante la fuerte tentación que le susurraba seductoramente al oído, y decidió que, a partir de ese día, se dedicaría una y otra vez a tender trampas al demonio que sostenía su contrato en la mano izquierda.

Y sólo así podría averiguar de una vez por todas si había alguna esperanza de que Sebastian se preocupara por _él_ y no por _su alma_, y si, por mínimo que fuese, existía un verdadero significado detrás de aquel beso.

Por alguna extraña razón Ciel ya no soportaba pensar que lo único que ataba a su mayordomo a él era el contrato, no podía ser sólo eso, no _debía_ ser sólo eso. Tenía que haber algo más que impulsara a Sebastian a protegerlo, y él estaba determinado a averiguar si así era.

Y por eso, una y otra vez, Ciel buscaría el modo de _suicidarse_.

.

La primera oportunidad se le presentó gracias a una distracción de Finny.

Se había esparcido por toda Inglaterra el rumor de que esa noche pasaría un cometa, y Ciel, que no tenía mucho que hacer por esas fechas (o fingía que no tenía nada que hacer, ya que en realidad sólo ignoraba el papeleo que Sebastian dejaba sobre su escritorio), decidió que esa noche quería cenar en la azotea de la mansión y ver el dichoso cometa.

Así que Sebastian le preparó la mesa, adornando con las rosas blancas que a Ciel tanto le gustaban, y sirvió la cena al aire libre, bajo la luz de las estrellas, y encendió velas y llevó su violín para entretener al joven amo.

Claro está que ante semejante escena, el niño se ruborizó a más no poder y, de nuevo, quiso golpear a su mayordomo. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Porque daba la impresión de que Sebastian había planeado maquiavélicamente una cena romántica.

No se presentó la ocasión para que Ciel averiguara si existía esa doble intención, porque su servidumbre, también entusiasmada con el cometa, subió a la azotea a hacerle compañía a él y a su mayordomo.

Finny llevó a Puru-puru, en su forma humana y con una fuerte cadena fungiendo de correa. El chico rubio miraba las estrellas mientras imperturbablemente controlaba al perro-demonio con la correa, pero al primer atisbo del cometa aflojó la fuerza en torno a ésta y Puru-puru se liberó, corriendo al instante junto a Sebastian. No obstante, en su carrera, empujó la silla en la que Ciel estaba sentado… y éste se precipitó de espaldas al vacío.

- ¡Amo! – gritaron Maylene, Finny y Bard al unísono (Tanaka-san sólo dejó de beber té para mirar al trío un tanto desconcertado).

- ¿Huh? – justo cuando Sebastian se quitaba al meloso perro de encima, vio cómo Ciel desaparecía de la azotea con todo y silla.

Lo único que el niño sintió, fue vértigo, un devorador y angustiante vértigo; pero al mirar el piso acercarse peligrosamente hasta él, lo embargó un frío sentimiento de satisfacción: lograría su objetivo. Él había planeado suicidarse, ¿no?

Mas Sebastian lo atrapó en brazos bruscamente a medio camino hacia el suelo y regresó con él a la azotea.

Ciel tuvo que limitarse a soportar las exclamaciones de alivio de sus sirvientes y los inevitables "¿Está bien, joven amo?", y hubo de conformarse con mirar el cometa desde los brazos de su mayordomo más irritado y rojo de lo que le hubiera gustado demostrar.

.

Fuera como fuese, la sensación que Ciel experimentó al verse al borde de la muerte fue algo increíblemente asombroso. La adrenalina lo había inundado en cada rincón de su mente, y pensar que podía liberarse de sus responsabilidades y recuerdos de una manera tan sencilla resultaba exquisitamente fascinador.

Definitivamente tenía que intentarlo de nuevo.

.

.

No pudo volver a dedicarle pensamientos al respecto debido a lo ocupado que estuvo durante toda la semana. Llegaban cartas y documentos por montones, y todos y cada uno de ellos fue necesario revisarlos minuciosamente varias veces puesto que se trataba de estadísticas y negocios relacionados a Funtom y las nuevas industrias que se estaban desarrollando a nombre de la familia Phantomhive.

Sebastian se aseguró de que su amo no descuidara los importantes negocios, y al mismo tiempo tuvo que mantener en pie la mansión y evitar que Maylene, Finian o Bard enredaran mucho las cosas. Qué difícil resultaba de vez cuando la vida de un mayordomo.

.

Una fría mañana, luego de que Sebastian despertara, sirviera el desayuno, y vistiera a su joven amo, éste le comunicó que deseaba ir a Londres a hacer algunas compras.

- ¿Qué es lo que desea comprar, Bocchan? – preguntó el apuesto "sirviente".

- Cosas – respondió Ciel, cerrando los ojos y bebiendo el suave té a pequeños sorbos -. Ya veré cuando estemos allá.

Sebastian le dedicó una mirada sigilosa, como si intentase leer sus pensamientos y averiguar qué se traía entre manos el joven conde. Pero terminó obedeciendo al pie de la letra los deseos de su amo. Después de todo, él sólo era un demonio y un mayordomo.

.

Ya una vez en Londres, Ciel se dedicó a vagar sin rumbo fijo comprando una o dos cosas por tienda. Adquirió sombreros, bastones, trajes, capas, abrigos, zapatos, guantes, adornos, y por supuesto quien cargó todo fue Sebastian, mientras el niño andaba de forma campante varios pasos por delante de él.

"¿Se puede saber para qué es todo esto?" inquirió Sebastian para sus adentros, mirando irritado a su amo por encima de las cajas y bolsas que llevaba en brazos. Ciel actuaba de forma extraña. Incluso teniendo en cuenta que él no era precisamente normal, actuaba de forma inusual.

Al cruzar un puente sobre el helado Támesis, el niño se detuvo y recargó los codos en la barandilla.

- Lleva todo eso al carruaje – le ordenó a Sebastian -. Después vuelve por mí. Yo estaré aquí – agregó con la mirada fija en las aguas que se agitaban y danzaban entre los soportes del puente.

- Como usted ordene, Bocchan.

Así lo hizo Sebastian y caminó de regreso al carruaje en silencio, sin más sonido que el de sus zapatos negros contra la piedra de las banquetas.

Ciel había estirado los brazos por encima de la barandilla, como si intentase alcanzar el agua del río con los dedos de las manos. Lo cierto es que se inclinó demasiado hacia adelante (imposible determinar si fue a propósito o accidental), y su peso le hizo perder el equilibrio al grado de que cayó del puente y vio las aguas congeladas y rugientes a punto de engullirlo…

Pero sintió un tirón en el pecho y volvió a hallarse con los pies sobre la dura piedra del puente. Se volvió, y Sebastian lo miraba a través de unos molestos ojos rojos, con sus manos enguantadas en torno al cuerpo de Ciel. El montón de cajas y paquetes de compras se hallaba perfectamente acomodado en el suelo a varios metros de ellos.

- ¿Bocchan? – musitó el demonio, denotando interés, con un dejo de clara irritación.

- Suéltame – fue todo lo que dijo el joven.

Ciel se apartó de su mayordomo con brusquedad, y en cuanto se llevó la mano a la cabeza tratando de recuperar la compostura, cayó en la cuenta de que había perdido el sombrero. Con un involuntario temblor, comprobó que el anillo seguía en su pulgar izquierdo, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Tras repetir sus órdenes a Sebastian, el chico volvió a encontrarse solo en las calles de Londres.

Tomó la decisión de alejarse de allí, como otra prueba para Sebastian: ahora tendría que encontrarlo. Ciel jamás pensó que eso fuera a representar un reto para el demonio, pero era lo único que podía hacer de momento. Así que caminó lentamente y sin sombrero por entre las callejuelas inundadas de la espesa niebla londinense, con un peculiar pensamiento: desafiar a Sebastian, tentar a la muerte.

.

Y querer es poder, de modo que si Ciel vagabundeaba con la idea de buscar problemas, problemas fue lo que encontró en Londres.

De repente se halló entre un grupo de gente aglomerada en una esquina, murmurando ansiosamente entre ellos y bloqueando el paso a todos los carruajes y hombres a caballo. Discutían sobre el reciente cadáver abandonado a mitad del camino, cubierto de balas y sangre. Al parecer había una pelea a mano armada o algo por el estilo, y estaba dejando saldo de muertos en el acto.

"Scotland yard no tardará en venir – asumió Ciel Phantomhive -. Lo mejor será que los evite" caviló mientras se dirigía en el sentido contrario al flujo de gente. Se dio cuenta de que había tomado la dirección equivocada hasta que distinguió contornos oscuros entre la niebla que se movían toscamente y uno de ellos cayó muerto a su lado. Escuchó el grito aterrorizado de una mujer, y unos fuertes brazos lo atraparon súbitamente por el cuello. "¡Ngh!" jadeó al sentir que se le escapaba el aire.

"¿A cuántas personas más piensas usar como escudo?" preguntó una voz al hombre que había capturado a Ciel. Entonces los contornos se fueron haciendo más nítidos hasta que Ciel pudo distinguir a un grupo de hombres vestidos pobremente y a la mujer que tenían prisionera. Todos los atacantes llevaban pistolas y apuntaban hacia el joven conde, quien se había convertido sin darse cuenta en el escudo humano de un desconocido.

"Tal vez Sebastian tiene razón – pensó furiosamente el chico -, quizá tengo talento en meterme donde no me llaman y en… ser capturado…". No pudo evitar apretar los dientes en una mueca de coraje consigo mismo.

Los hombres empezaron a discutir en voz alta: el captor de Ciel exigía que liberaran a su hermana (la mujer prisionera) y los demás exigían que les pagara lo que les debía o que terminarían asesinando al desafortunado niño que por accidente se había inmiscuido en el asunto y después a él. Uno de ellos disparó su arma y la bala pasó tan cerca de la pierna de Ciel que trazó un agujero en su capa.

Y de nuevo se encendió la adrenalina en el interior del niño, y una sonrisa espontánea acudió a sus labios. Podría morir allí mismo, entre desconocidos, muy lejos de Sebastian.

- ¿Qué es lo que esperan, entonces? – profirió el chico a los hombres armados, quienes lo miraron estupefactos - Quieren asesinarme a balazos… Adelante, háganlo. Y obedezcan rápido.

Como noble británico que era, Ciel no podía evitar actuar con orgullo, descaro y superioridad. Si iban a asesinarlo, se cercioraría de que lo hicieran cómo y cuándo él lo decidiera. Estaba acostumbrado a ser quien mueve las piezas, quien tira de los hilos, y no permitiría que eso cambiara en sus últimos instantes de vida. Si pensaban matarlo, él los provocaría para que lo hicieran acorde a su voluntad.

- ¡Cállate! – gritó uno de los hombres armados, y disparó contra el niño.

La bala rozó el brazo de Ciel, dejó otro agujero en su capa negra y causó una herida sangrante en el hombre detrás de él, quien emitió un gritito. Al niño lo crispó la mala puntería de aquellos hombres. La fuerza de los brazos alrededor de su cuello se incrementó a causa del dolor de la herida. Ciel perdió el aliento en un santiamén, pero hizo acopio de todo su valor para no perder el orgullo en esa situación de desventaja. Volvió a ordenar.

- ¡Mátenme! – desafió con voz potente - ¡Ahora!

- ¡Cállate!

La mujer gritó desesperada al creer que sería la condena de muerte de su hermano y del niño. Luego se desató una lluvia de balas contra el joven conde y su captor con un ensordecedor rugido de armas. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas llegó a tocar a Ciel.

- ¿Pero qué…? – empezó él a musitar, y la familiar silueta de Sebastian se le perfiló en frente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Bocchan?

Entre los dedos del mayordomo se encontraban todas las balas que le hubieran arrancado la vida al niño con la facilidad con que el viento arranca una flor de la orilla de un lago. Los tiradores se congelaron en sus puestos, aterrorizados, y cuando alguno de ellos pronunció una maldición, Sebastian movió las manos y lanzó las balas contra todos ellos, dejando con vida únicamente a la mujer (que se desmayó). Después se giró hacia Ciel y su captor.

- Por favor – comenzó a decir con esa sarcástica, encantadora y cruel sonrisa que tanto le es característica -, quite sus manos de encima de mi Bocchan.

Alzó un dedo y fue como si el hombre hubiese recibido un impacto en el centro exacto de la frente. Éste cayó inconsciente, y aunque aflojó rápidamente el agarre que tenía sobre Ciel, casi lo arrastra con él al piso. Sebastian evitó que sucediera, tomando a su amo por los brazos y jalándolo hacia él para que no cayera de espaldas.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Bocchan? – preguntó a su joven amo, soltándole los brazos.

Ciel se incorporó por su cuenta y miró a su alrededor los cadáveres en el piso, aparentando algo de sorpresa. No obstante, cuando se volvió hacia Sebastian su sorpresa era genuina: él en ningún momento lo había llamado para que viniese a salvarlo.

- Me encontraste.

- Por supuesto – corroboró el mayordomo, y con un veloz gesto colocó sobre la cabeza de Ciel el sombrero que éste había perdido al caer del puente.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí – añadió rápidamente el conde.

- Yes, my Lord – accedió Sebastian llevándose la mano derecha al corazón y haciendo una reverencia.

Ciel dio la media vuelta y se apresuró en abandonar las calles plagadas de cadáveres y fría humedad. Sebastian lo siguió muy de cerca, con una imperceptible sonrisa decorando su apuesto rostro: a pesar de la niebla, cuando le puso el sombrero a Ciel, vio un ligero rubor en él.

.

.

Pronto llegaron al carruaje y se instalaron cada quien en su sitio: Sebastian al frente, con las riendas de los caballos en las manos, y Ciel adentro, hundido en los cojines de terciopelo. Regresaron a la mansión Phantomhive antes del anochecer, para el inmenso alivio de Ciel. Y esta vez toda la servidumbre de la mansión, y Puru-puru, salieron a recibirlos.

El perro en su forma humana saltó encima de Sebastian al instante, y él puso una cara de aburrida resignación cuando éste intentó lamerle, casi comenzaba a acostumbrarse a eso. Pero no, y terminó enviando lejos al perro-demonio.

Ciel estaba pálido de celos, porque Puru-puru tenía el enorme privilegio de _acercarse_ a Sebastian como ninguna persona podía hacerlo. ¡Estaba _celoso_ de un perro, maldita sea! Aquello era estúpido y ridículo, pero el chico no se avergonzó de ello, al contrario, solamente sintió crecer la furia dentro de él.

Cuando Sebastian lo invitó a entrar en la mansión, el niño no hizo más que mirarlo con ira mal disimulada (y mal justificada, cabe señalar) y subir las escaleras con su aplastante orgullo creando tensión en el aire.

Sebastian lo miró hipócritamente pasmado, esforzándose en esconder una carcajada, y como siempre acabó por seguir sus pasos.

- La cena estará lista pronto, Bocchan – anunció antes de dejar a Ciel solo en el estudio.

El joven conde dejó pasar diez segundos contados antes de hacer sonar la campana con la que llamaba al mayordomo. Al instante él volvió a aparecer por la puerta.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo, Bocchan?

- Nada.

"Solamente quería comprobar si acudías a mi llamado", claro que ese motivo no lo manifestó en voz alta.

Sebastian ladeó la cabeza y sonrió cerrando los ojos, ese característico gesto con el que exteriorizaba su simpatía hacia la personalidad de su amo. Realizó una última reverencia y abandonó la sala, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ciel se desplomó exhausto en la silla de alto respaldo, dejando sus brazos colgar a los lados de ésta, y subió los pies al escritorio, buscando que su mirada se perdiera en el alto techo recubierto de paneles de madera.

Pensó en el día tan agitado que acababa de vivir en Londres.

En cómo había estado en riesgo de morir y el gozo que eso le causó.

En cómo Sebastian lo había salvado en el último minuto sin que él lo hubiese invocado para protegerlo. El demonio siempre estaría a su lado, aun cuando él no lo llamase.

Y nuevamente trató de explicarse los verdaderos motivos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por el contrato o por algo más?

.

.

_Sebastian le había dado una primera prueba. Pero ¿de qué exactamente?_

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Nota (de nuevo):_** Bien, yo advertí que me volé la barda: demasiado… suicida, y esperen a ver cómo queda el cuarto capítulo… Está todavía peor. Aunque luego pienso en el tercer episodio de la segunda temporada (en el que van en el tren, ¿lo recuerdan?) y se me ocurre que quizá no me volé tanto la barda con todo lo que pasa, o que me fumé lo mismo que Toboso Yana cuando ese capítulo vio la luz del día…

Eso pasa cuando te desvelas viendo "Criminal Minds" y luego escribes un fic…

_Dejen review si les gustó._


	4. Conducta suicida

**"Ruleta Rusa"**.

Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian x Ciel.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

**_Disclaimer: _**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es creación y obra de Toboso Yana al 100%. Y sólo por aclaración, aunque adoraría que Sebastian y Ciel me pertenecieran, son propiedad el uno del otro.

**_Summary:_** Una serie de eventos que culminó en un beso… Y a raíz de eso Ciel ha decidido poner a prueba la verdadera lealtad de Sebastian con una extraña idea: intentar suicidarse. ¿Cómo reaccionará el mayordomo ante estos atentados?

_**Nota**:_ Lamento la tardanza para actualizar, pero últimamente la inspiración se ha vuelto más caprichosa de lo habitual.

Si en el anterior capítulo me volé la barda… en este me la volé aún peor. Espero que lo disfruten. Que levante la mano quien quiera ver a Ciel muriéndose de los celos (literalmente hablando).

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 4: Conducta suicida.**

**.**

Ciel cerró los ojos con resignación mientras Sebastian le abotonaba lerdamente los botones de la camisa blanca, para luego fajarla dentro de sus pantalones tintos y abrocharle el cinturón. Después el mayordomo le anudó la corbata, le puso el elegante saco y los zapatos, para al final atar el parche de tela negra entre sus cabellos grises.

El joven conde no se atrevió a mirar a su mayordomo a los ojos mientras éste lo vestía, y enfocó su mirada en las paredes y las ventanas, con sus labios torcidos en un puchero.

- Bocchan – llamó Sebastian, y Ciel lo miró con velocidad y mucha sorpresa -, últimamente lo he notado un poco… distraído.

Aunque el demonio habría querido decirle la verdad, que lo notaba extraño, triste, tenso y en cierta forma desesperado, no quiso decirle las cosas tan de frente por primera vez desde que se conocían. A pesar de tener los agudos sentidos de un demonio y ser demasiado perceptivo y astuto, Sebastian no podía descifrar las verdaderas elucubraciones que Ciel llevaba en la cabeza, por más que lo intentaba. Por ello debía moverse con cuidado, especialmente después de lo ocurrido en su última visita a Londres.

- No sé de qué me hablas – negó el chico. Perfectamente sabía a que se refería su mayordomo, y le molestaba que él se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Yo creo que lo sabes, Ciel – insistió él con seriedad.

¡Maldición! Otra vez ese extraño comportamiento y el abrupto cambio en su manera de dirigirse a él. Ciel se puso nervioso, de nuevo. Sebastian se plantó frente a él con un aura de preocupación a su alrededor, alzándole el mentón con dos dedos (el índice bajo su barbilla y el pulgar sobre sus labios) para que sus miradas finalmente se encontraran.

Ciel pasó saliva, y notó claramente cómo sus rodillas empezaban a temblar. Su corazón bombeó la sangre con incontrolable fuerza y se sintió expuesto y vulnerable en la presencia de Sebastian. ¿Por qué él lo hacía sentirse así de… frágil?

- Sebastian, yo… – comenzó a tartamudear.

- ¿Sí? – el demonio abrió un poco más los ojos revelando su profundo interés en todas y cada una de las palabras de su Bocchan, y con un movimiento rápido, jaló a Ciel por la cintura, hasta que sus cuerpos se _juntaron_.

Ciel no tenía la más mínima idea de qué era lo que iba a decirle a Sebastian, solamente sentía que las palabras se acumulaban en tropel contra su boca y que querían salir, ser libres y expresar lo que realmente ¿pensaba o… _sentía_?

Sin darse cuenta de ello, el chico Phantomhive se había ruborizado violentamente.

- Yo… yo…

- ¡Whaaa!

Al instante amo y sirviente se volvieron hacia la puerta sobresaltados y vieron a la emisora de tan agitado grito: Maylene yacía en el piso, contra la puerta entreabierta, con los pies en el aire luciendo sus largas agujetas desatadas. La visión de la chica todavía daba vueltas y se hallaba inundada de pajarillos; tuvo la extremadamente buena fortuna de que sus lentes no se rompieran. Dejó escapar otras exclamaciones de dolor y maldijo su torpeza.

Sebastian rápidamente apartó su mano derecha de la cara de Ciel, la izquierda de su cintura, y avanzó un paso hacia la accidentada sirvienta.

- ¿Qué significa esto, Maylene? – gruñó - Acabas de interrumpir algo _extremadamente_ importante.

- Lo lamento, Sebastian-san. Lamento muchísimo molestarlo e invadir su cuarto, joven amo – se disculpó con ambos.

Menos mal que Maylene era distraída, porque Ciel habría muerto de la vergüenza si es que ella hubiera llegado a notar el color granate que afloraba en sus pálidas mejillas.

- Lo lamento – repitió ella, y alzó su mano izquierda, que sostenía victoriosa un papel -. Pero ha llegado un telegrama urgente de Lady Arlington. ¡Y lo he traído! – añadió con un gran sonrisa triunfante.

- ¿De la baronesa? – Ciel sobrepasó a Sebastian y le quitó a Maylene el papel de la mano. Leyó mentalmente antes de pedir a la chica que se pusiera en pie.

- ¿Cuáles son las noticias, Bocchan? – quiso saber el mayordomo, volviendo a la formal y educada conducta de siempre.

- Prepara el carruaje, Sebastian. Iremos a visitar de nuevo a la Baronesa Arlington.

.

De nuevo en la mansión Arlington, Ciel no pudo hacer más que suspirar fastidiado mientras veía el paisaje pasar ante sus ojos desde la ventanilla del carruaje. Comenzó a considerar la posibilidad de contratar a alguien más para que fungiera de chofer permanente y se encargara de transportarlo a todos lados, "De ese modo, Sebastian viajaría aquí conmigo".

En esa ocasión era de mañana y había mucha gente y muchos carruajes y carros en la mansión de la baronesa. Pues el motivo del urgente llamado al conde Phantomhive, era para celebrar que la compañía mercante S.S. Royal ya había empezado a andar. Y naturalmente que el joven conde no era el único invitado a la fiesta.

Cuando Ciel, de la mano de Sebastian, bajó del carruaje enfundado en su llamativo traje color vino tinto, de inmediato la baronesa lo reconoció y se acercó a él para saludarle, halagarle y agradecerle por la cooperación económica. Empezó a hablarle de estadísticas y el buen inicio que había tenido la empresa, con siete encargos de transportación en su primer día. "A este paso, Conde Phantomhive, recuperará su inversión y obtendrá ganancias en muy poco tiempo" le dijo con una galante sonrisa, que después dirigió a Sebastian, caminando unos cuantos pasos detrás de ellos.

Ciel se puso celoso de ver el descarado coqueteo de la baronesa hacia _su_ mayordomo.

Y Sebastian, familiarizado como estaba a mantener la cortesía sin importar qué, respondía al coqueteo de manera casi positiva, dándole esperanzas a la joven baronesa. Incluso halagó su vestido… y acercó su rostro al de ella de una forma tan… y tomó su mano para ayudarla a subir escaleras… y permitió que ella le acariciara la mejilla…

Ciel enfureció todavía más. "¿Cómo puede actuar así con ella luego de que esta mañana él casi me… casi…?". Su alma (si es que ese era el concepto apropiado) ardía en celos.

Y concluyó que ése era un buen día para suicidarse.

.

.

Otro noble entretuvo a la baronesa, y Ciel aprovechó para alejarse y perderse entre los demás invitados. Sebastian lo siguió, suspicaz, pues se daba cuenta de que una nueva extraña determinación anidaba en su amo. Aunque no podía entender el por qué: ¿qué planeaba hacer ese niño?

Ciel siguió caminando y caminando, hasta alejarse lo suficiente de la mansión como para hallarse entre los vehículos de todos los invitados.

- ¿Planea volver al carruaje, Bocchan? – masculló el mayordomo, pero fue vilmente ignorado por el chico - ¿Bocchan?

El niño siguió fingiendo no haber escuchado palabra alguna salir de la boca de su mayordomo.

Se detuvo unos instantes al pie de un camino y oteó a su alrededor, buscando quién sabe qué. Luego se volvió hacia Sebastian y le ordenó que regresara con la baronesa. Él se sorprendió y se quedó quieto un buen rato, mirando extrañado a su amo; y aunque protestó de forma muy sutil, Ciel fue tajante en su orden.

- Regresa con la Baronesa Arlington, Sebastian – espetó casi enojado, se estaba esforzando por mantener la serenidad.

El aludido se inclinó en una reverencia, sin perder jamás la cara de estupefacción, y obedeció, dando la media vuelta para volver donde la fiesta.

A sus espaldas, Ciel esperó tranquilamente hasta que un carruaje apareció a toda velocidad al otro lado del camino. El conductor iba distraído, probablemente ebrio inclusive, y con la velocidad que llevaba sería poco probable que pudiera detenerse a tiempo ante cualquier imprevisto. De hecho, parecía que el hombre estaba enzarzado en alguna especie de competencia con sus animales, intentado probar al mundo lo rápidos que eran.

El conde volvió la vista fugazmente para asegurarse de que Sebastian se marchaba… antes de arrojarse a mitad del camino, hacia las ruedas de ese carruaje y las mortales patas de sus caballos.

De nuevo la adrenalina actuó como una efectiva droga que alteró su percepción, y Ciel veía las cosas en cámara lenta. El carruaje iba hacia él, iba a matarlo con un brusco golpe, justo como a tantos otros. El rechinar de los asustados caballos ante tan imprevisible obstáculo aturdió al joven conde.

Esa espontánea y maniática sonrisa volvió a iluminar sus facciones. "Voy a morir… Es tan… _fácil_".

Se escuchó un golpe sordo, un quejido y un atolondrado relinchar de caballos. Y el carruaje siguió su camino como si nada hubiese pasado nunca.

.

Ciel gruñó por lo bajo y maldijo para sus adentros. Había caído de sentón a un lado del camino, con Sebastian hincado _encima_ de él. El mayordomo mantenía la cabeza de su amo contra su pecho mientras seguía con la mirada el carruaje hasta que desapareció del panorama.

- Espero que no me haya visto – lo oyó sisear Ciel.

- Sebastian.

Él miró al niño con auténtica rabia en sus ojos rojos, y resopló visiblemente molesto. Mas se obligó a recuperar la compostura antes de responderle a su joven amo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Bocchan?

- No tenías por qué hacer eso – indicó él con voz trémula.

- Es mi deber, Bocchan… a-sí me lo ordena nuestro contrato, ¿lo recuerda? – el demonio casi titubea a la hora de pronunciar las palabras, pero se controló a tiempo. _Tenía_ que controlarse esta vez. Sin embargo, Ciel no se dio cuenta de ese pequeño gran detalle.

Según los pensamientos de Ciel, hubiera sido mejor que Sebastian se mordiera los labios hasta hacérselos sangrar, o que por voluntad propia se cortara la lengua. De nuevo ese contrato… Lo llamase o no, Sebastian acudiría y lo salvaría en cualquier situación, porque en el contrato estaba muy claro que el joven conde no podía morir hasta haber cumplido su preciada venganza.

Todo era sólo por ese contrato. Ciel lo había confirmado, pero todavía se negaba a creerlo. ¿Qué había querido decir entonces el beso? ¿Por qué demonios Sebastian lo había besado si la única razón para permanecer a su lado era ese contrato?

- ¿Te encuentras bien…? – repitió Sebastian, manteniendo a Ciel aún contra su pecho.

- ¡Suéltame! – exclamó el niño, y se apartó como pudo de aquellas sus suaves manos, de su mirada hipnótica. Sebastian lo observaba aún sin comprender - ¡Suéltame! – volvió a exclamar en voz más débil, quebradiza y débil, a pesar de que Sebastian ya no lo tocaba.

Hubo un minuto de silencio fúnebre y denso, Ciel todavía sentado en la tierra y Sebastian todavía hincado a un metro de él.

"¿Qué es lo que le sucede? – se preguntó Sebastian mentalmente - ¿Acaso él… acaso Ciel está…?". El demonio no pudo ocultar el sobresalto que le causaron sus pensamientos. Era una idea absurda, tenía que serlo, de manera que la desechó al instante. No lograba entender qué era lo que estaba pasando con su joven amo. Simple y sencillamente las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos. "Y todo porque cometí la estupidez de _besarlo_" dedujo Sebastian, y sólo entonces reafirmó en su consciencia la vital importancia del autocontrol.

Con un movimiento imperceptible, Ciel se quitó el parche del ojo derecho, y clavó su fría mirada en Sebastian. El demonio hizo lo posible por mantenerse sereno, pues estaba consciente de que alguna orden le sería dada.

- No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme en todo el día – declaró Ciel, inundado en incontrolable rabia -. Sigue con tu trabajo, sigue obedeciendo, ¡pero no me dirijas la palabra!

Y tras haber pronunciado tan extraña orden, Ciel se puso en pie por su propia cuenta y se sacudió como pudo el polvo de encima, para luego reincorporarse y tomar la ruta de regreso a la celebración vespertina en la mansión.

Sebastian hizo lo propio, poniéndose rápida y elegantemente en pie, sin apartar los ojos de encima de su amo. Lo siguió como era su deber, y no volvió a hablar en toda la tarde, cosa que le resultó conveniente puesto que puso en orden sus ideas y finalmente empezó a entender cuál era el objetivo que Ciel perseguía en las últimas fechas. ¿Acaso su Bocchan quería morir? Así era, en efecto. La única pregunta seguía siendo el por qué. ¿Sería porque él lo _besó_? Y Sebastian agitó la cabeza levemente y, por segunda ocasión en el día, desechó semejante idea.

.

.

- Conde Phantomhive – llamó la baronesa Arlington poco antes del atardecer -, me gustaría que me brindara su compañía en un cierto evento.

- ¿Qué clase de evento? – contestó él automáticamente, todo el día había actuado de esa forma, con sus pensamientos divagando por senderos totalmente distintos al presente social.

La baronesa sonrió altivamente y escondió el rostro tras su abanico de plumas para disimular la carcajada de orgullo que amenazaba con llegar hasta su boca.

- Me gustaría mostrarle el fruto de nuestro negocio, Conde. Uno de los trenes de S.S. Royal pasará por aquí muy pronto, proveniente de Londres y con destino a Glasgow. Y honestamente, quiero presumir.

- Me temo que no podré acompañarla, Baronesa. Debo regresar a mi mansión a atender asuntos urgentes.

- Es una lástima oírlo, Conde Phantomhive. Espero que al menos haya disfrutado la velada.

- Sí, claro.

Ciel asintió en ese estado autómata, haciéndole creer a la baronesa que se la había pasado de maravilla, aunque la verdad era que hubiera contestado que sí a la mayoría de las cosas.

De modo que se retiró de la mansión Arlington y volvió a su carruaje. Sebastian se sentó al frente y tomó las riendas en el más absoluto silencio, con una expresión seria y deprimente. Pero Ciel ignoró por completo al mayordomo y se quedó en el interior del vehículo.

No obstante, cuando se iban alejando ya de regreso a la mansión Phantomhive, Ciel tuvo una idea. Una magnífica idea inspirada por la baronesa Arlington: el tren de S.S. Royal.

Se asomó por la ventanilla del carruaje y le gritó a Sebastian que girara hacia la derecha en la siguiente bifurcación y se detuviera al final del camino; e inmediatamente volvió a dejarse caer en el asiento, sin darle tiempo al mayordomo de replicar nada al respecto. Además se suponía que Sebastian no podía hablarle ese día.

Contra su voluntad, el demonio obedeció fielmente, y dio un tirón a las riendas para indicar a los caballos que viraran a la derecha. Detuvo el carruaje hasta que se terminó el camino en las vías del tren. Y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sebastian, ¿por qué Ciel quería ir allí precisamente?

- Debe tratarse de otro de sus intentos suicidas – bufó por lo bajo sumamente molesto, recordando la caída de Ciel del techo de la mansión, su caída desde el puente, su intromisión en el conflicto armado de Londres, su deliberado intento de ser arrollado por ese otro carruaje -. ¿Y ahora quiere que lo arrolle un tren?

Sebastian bajó del vehículo dispuesto a recriminarle a Ciel por su estúpida conducta suicida, pero se detuvo en seco cuando fue el mismo niño quien abrió la puerta y descendió.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos, con una explosión de sentimientos asomando en sus ojos por ambas partes. Ciel se mordió los labios y desvió la mirada hacia las vías de tren, que habían comenzado a vibrar.

- No debe faltar mucho para que pase el tren, ¿no lo crees, Sebastian? – lo dijo con burla, porque no esperaba respuesta alguna por parte del mayordomo.

Y Sebastian en verdad tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar decir algo.

- Ahora te daré una orden – anunció el joven conde arrancándose el parche de la cara -, y será mejor que la obedezcas, porque eso es lo que el contrato establece. Sebastian: ¡no quiero que te muevas de aquí!, ni siquiera medio milímetro. ¿Entendido?

Con los ojos muy abiertos expresando una verdadera consternación, Sebastian abrió la boca para hablar, pero terminó guardando silencio y esbozando una sumisa reverencia.

"Bocchan, no lo haga".

El chico avanzó hasta las vías y se quedó de pie en medio de ellas, con la vista orientada hacia el tren que ya se acercaba.

"Veamos qué haces ahora, Sebastian. Tienes que acatar dos órdenes completamente contradictorias. Una dicha hace apenas unos segundos, la otra pactada hace ya mucho tiempo… ¿Cuál vas a obedecer?".

Ciel echó un vistazo hacia adelante, sin un ápice de cordura o arrepentimiento en su mirada. Con esa oleada de enferma adrenalina recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza, con esa ilusión de que poseía el poder de un dios capaz de decidir cómo y cuándo muere la gente embotándole el cerebro. Esta vez sí que iba a morir, y Sebastian no podría hacer nada al respecto, estaba más que seguro de ello.

.

La mente del mayordomo trabajaba a toda velocidad, reflexionando en cómo haría para salir de ese atolladero. Ciel le había tendido una trampa, una que probablemente funcionaría. "No puedo desobedecerlo – pensaba febrilmente -, ninguna de las dos órdenes". Pero la prioridad era mantenerlo con vida hasta que cumpliese su venganza, de modo que podría romper las reglas y saltarse la orden más reciente… ¿Qué importaba el contrato?

- Debo mantenerle con vida, Bocchan – exteriorizó para sí, aclarando con ello sus desordenados pensamientos -. ¡_Quiero_ mantenerte con vida!

.

.

Ciel no se dio cuenta en qué momento perdió la consciencia. Lo último que recordaba era la imagen del tren y el característico sonido de sus ruedas, después todo se volvía negro… Negro como el cabello de Sebastian que le había rozado los párpados cuando éste lo había dejado inconsciente.

El mayordomo se las había ingeniado para desmayar a su amo y ponerlo a salvo sin que éste se diera cuenta. Y para ello se había visto en la urgencia de emplear su verdadera forma de demonio…

Cuando Ciel había despertado, ya era de noche y se hallaba recostado sobre la hierba reseca, bajo los árboles exentos de hojas y cubiertos de escarcha. Le dolía la cabeza, y no recordaba nada con claridad. ¿Sebastian lo había desobedecido? Rápidamente se incorporó con torpeza y peinó con la vista el terreno a su alrededor, hasta que descubrió al mayordomo a un lado del carruaje, justo dónde él le había ordenado que se quedara.

Sebastian tenía un gesto extraño, situado entre el agotamiento, la preocupación y la ira.

- ¡Me desobedeciste! – rugió el chico aproximándose a trompicones a su sirviente.

- No, Bocchan. Le obedecí en todos sus mandatos – su mirada fue tan tenebrosa que Ciel se replanteó la posibilidad de que el demonio infringiera sus órdenes.

- ¡Me salvaste! – le increpó - ¿Cómo? ¡No podías moverte y me salvaste!

- No me moví, Bocchan – reiteró él, mortalmente serio -. Me mantuve fiel a todos sus mandatos en todo momento.

Ciel jadeaba incapaz de entender con claridad qué era lo que había pasado. ¡Maldición! Él quería morir, era su capricho el dejar de existir, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo realidad?

Reconsideró las palabras del mayordomo y se preguntó cómo podría él haber hecho para acatar las dos órdenes tan opuestas al mismo tiempo. Temió que Sebastian le estuviese mintiendo, y como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos, el mayordomo dijo:

- Yo no miento, Bocchan. Nunca.

Y Ciel recordó cuán fidedignas eran sus palabras.

Todo estaba de nuevo muy claro, todo excepto las misteriosas razones. Porque aquello no podía ser solamente producto de un contrato.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Te importo o no, Sebastian?" era la duda que asaltaba el corazón de Ciel.

.

.

_Sebastian no lo dejaría morir nunca._

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Nota (de nuevo):_** Estoy bastante contenta con este capítulo, a pesar de que rompí mi propio récord de extensión. Creo que finalmente, entre pensamientos y acciones, se ha podido comprobar si Ciel quiere o no a Sebastian, y viceversa. Así que para quienes dejaron reviews preguntando si Sebastian actuaba así por el contrato, ¡ya tienen su respuesta! (aunque Ciel no, so sad...) Espero que los deje satisfechos.

¡Y mil millones de gracias a quienes han dejado review! No hay nada mejor que leer los comentarios sobre los fics. Así que, por favor, dejen muchos MUCHOS reviews, ¡gracias a ellos la inspiración seguirá adelante!

_Dejen review si les gustó._


	5. Sin aliento

**"Ruleta Rusa"**.

Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian x Ciel.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

**_Disclaimer: _**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es creación y obra de Toboso Yana al 100%. Y sólo por aclaración, aunque adoraría que Sebastian y Ciel me pertenecieran, son propiedad el uno del otro.

**_Summary:_** Una serie de eventos que culminó en un beso… Y a raíz de eso Ciel ha decidido poner a prueba la verdadera lealtad de Sebastian con una extraña idea: intentar suicidarse. ¿Cómo reaccionará el mayordomo ante estos atentados?

**_Nota:_** Perdón, perdón, perdón… Mil disculpas a todos aquellos apreciados lectores que deseaban seguir con esta historia. Creo que he roto un récord de tiempo sin publicar, pero tengo una excusa perfecta: la escuela. Estoy segura de que muchos me comprenderán. A quienes quieran que publique más seguido, les sugiero golpear a mis maestros.

Y bueno, pues aquí está ya lista la continuación de esta dramática historia. Y puedo decir que soy completamente feliz de volver a traer un capítulo para ustedes.

Lean y disfruten, pues lo he terminado con toda la intención de satisfacer a las personas que tan lindos reviews dejaron en el pasado.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 5: Sin aliento.**

**.**

De vuelta en la mansión Phantomhive, era una fría mañana invernal, con un cielo pálido del cual pendía un sol brillante y redondo como una moneda de oro. En el comedor se respiraba un aire de tensión absoluta, los cuatro sirvientes de la mansión se dieron cuenta de ello mientras permanecían sentados a un lado de la mesa como militares en formación.

Finny ni siquiera osaba respirar, Bard se hallaba desconcertado, y Maylene miraba alternativamente al amo y al mayordomo de la mansión.

Ellos intercambiaban miradas furtivas y visiblemente molestas. La de Ciel denotaba orgullo herido, y la de Sebastian impaciente desasosiego.

- Más té – masculló el niño, enojado.

Sebastian no se tomó la molestia de contestar el cortés y acostumbrado "Sí, Bocchan", simplemente levantó la tetera y dejó caer la bebida humeante en la taza que Ciel sostenía con quizá demasiada fuerza.

La tensión entre ellos era tan notoria, incómoda y estresante…

Afuera, en el jardín, Puru-puru dejó escapar un aullido prolongado y triste por enésima ocasión. Ciel por su parte soltó un gruñido y dejó caer la taza, asustando con ello a su servidumbre.

- ¡Estoy harto! – exclamó - ¡Controlen a ese perro!

- ¡Sí, amo! – respondieron al unísono Finny, Maylene y Bard, haciendo un rápido saludo militar con las manos.

Los tres estuvieron contentos de tener que abandonar el comedor, con el humor tan precario que tenía Ciel, y salieron a todo correr arrastrando a Tanaka-san junto con ellos. Cerraron la puerta ruidosamente tras su paso.

Con un suspiro, Sebastian también dio medio vuelta y se dispuso a salir.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Ciel.

- A controlar al perro.

- No, tú quédate aquí – se avergonzó de sí mismo al no lograr disimular del todo el sonido anhelante de su voz -. Deja que ellos se encarguen – Ciel volvió a sentarse al percibir la debilidad de sus rodillas. Nuevamente, flaqueaba ante Sebastian de la forma más ridícula.

- Como usted ordene, Bocchan.

Había tanta indiferencia en su cortés gesto, que Ciel no pudo evitar sentirse embargado de una incomprensible tristeza.

Súbitamente notó un dolor en la pierna, y dio un respingo: al soltar la taza se había derramado el té encima, y le quemaba. No pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de dolor, y al escucharlo, Sebastian se acercó con curiosidad.

- Siempre tan infantil, ¿no, Bocchan? – masculló al momento que se agachaba y revisaba la herida.

La mirada de rabia que había inundado el ojo azul del joven conde ante ese comentario desapareció paulatinamente. Ciel adquirió color en las mejillas al sentir las manos de Sebastian sobre su muslo…

- No parece ser grave, pero probablemente deje mancha – anunció el mayordomo, aunque sin retirar las manos.

.

Desafortunadamente, el ambiente en la mansión Phantomhive siguió siendo de absoluta tensión y tristeza, de forma más acentuada que lo habitual. Ciel había vuelto a la cama, tratando de obligarse a dormir, mientras Sebastian continuaba con las labores domésticas luciendo una tenebrosa expresión en su rostro. Maylene miraba preocupada hacia todos lados a través de los cristales de sus lentes, Bard fumaba un cigarrillo tras otro, y Finny había descubierto lo relajante que puede ser el morderse las uñas. Incluso a Tanaka-san le costaba trabajo darle tragos al té.

.

.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo hubiera durado ese ambiente deprimente si no hubiera irrumpido Elizabeth en la mansión una vez entrada la tarde. Embutida en un amplio vestido de holanes rosas y encajes blancos, con sus bucles rubios enmarcando su rostro eternamente sonriente, penetró en la mansión en medio de un perfume de rosetones y su voz aguda e indudablemente femenina.

- ¡Ciee~l! – gritó como acostumbraba.

- Elizabeth-sama – se sorprendió Finny, y rápidamente interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo (asumiendo que estuviera haciendo algo) para darle la bienvenida a la niña rubia.

Detrás de Elizabeth entró Paula, arrastrando como podía una gigantesca valija. Al verla, Finny acudió en su ayuda y se hizo cargo sin problemas de la maleta.

- ¿Trajiste todo, Paula? – preguntó Lizzy al momento que veía a Finny subir las escaleras y gritar a todo pulmón que ella había llegado.

- Eso creo, señorita.

- Bien, porque Ciel tiene que ver todo esto – sonrió la rubia.

Aguardaron unos minutos en el salón hasta que Sebastian llegó a recibirlas.

El mayordomo no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de Elizabeth hasta que escuchó (junto con media Inglaterra) los gritos de Finny. Había pasado el tiempo en el jardín de atrás, pensando en contratos anteriores, en amos anteriores, y mirando de vez en cuando hacia la ventana del cuarto donde Ciel Phantomhive dormía. Se había perdido tan profundo en sus pensamientos que había fallado a su labor de mayordomo, lo cual estaba muy mal.

- No estábamos al tanto de su visita, Lady Elizabeth – saludó e hizo su común reverencia -. Me disculpo porque no han sido recibidas como deberían.

- No hay problema, Sebastian-san – dijo ella -. Sólo quiero ver a mi querido Ciel – sonrisa -. Le he preparado una sorpresa.

- Me temo que en este momento el joven amo no puede atenderla – intervino Sebastian -. Pero puedo llevarla a una de las habitaciones hasta que él se encuentre dispuesto.

- Eso estaría muy bien – sonrió Lizzy, y se volvió para indicarle a Paula mediante señas que se diera prisa y siguiera el paso de Sebastian, que ya marchaba hacia el interior de la mansión -. ¿Ciel está ocupado? Estoy segura de que tendrá tiempo para mí… Soy su prometida, y de verdad quiero verlo y estar con él. Así es como deben ser las cosas – de nuevo, una radiante e inocente sonrisa iluminó aquel infantil rostro.

Por un instante, y sin saber explicar el por qué, Sebastian tuvo que detenerse en seco, desconcertando a las dos jóvenes que lo seguían. Un molesto pensamiento cruzó su mente, pero se vio en la necesidad de eliminarlo para seguir con su labor de mayordomo. Se apresuró en volver a andar y fingió que nada había pasado.

_- Mi_ Bocchan no está ocupado, simplemente está indispuesto – repitió el demonio, ocultando exitosamente la irritación que inexplicablemente sentía -. Esta mañana, después del desayuno, se ha sentido un poco mal.

- ¿Ciel está enfermo? – se angustió terriblemente Elizabeth, pero luego tuvo una brillante idea y soltó una de sus agudas risitas - ¡Yo podría ser su enfermera! Lo cuidaré y haré que se recupere. Así quizás él me sonría como antes…

- Me temo que eso no sería apropiado, lady Elizabeth.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Sebastian-san? ¡Claro que es apropiado! – refunfuñó ella en un puchero - ¡Yo soy su prometida! ¡Ciee~l!

Elizabeth empezó a correr por el pasillo con el firme objetivo de llegar a la habitación de Ciel y entrar, con o sin su permiso. Menos mal que Sebastian la detuvo a unos pasos del cuarto, y entre argumentos, encanto y una que otra mirada demoniaca, la convenció de renunciar a su intento de enfermería.

Aunque hay que mencionar que el demonio se sentía intrigado y sorprendido muy en su fuero interno por el hecho de actuar de esa manera. Después de todo, no había problema alguno en que la prometida de Ciel pasara tiempo con él, ¿o sí? No, claro que no, pero él sólo se preocupaba por el bienestar de _su_ joven amo. Carraspeó, y volvió a mirar a Elizabeth.

Con un gesto de sumisa tristeza, ella decidió seguir la sugerencia de Sebastian: Ciel necesitaba descanso para reponerse, y una vez que su salud mejorase podría pasar tiempo con ella.

- En ese caso, ¿podrías llevarnos a nuestra habitación? – preguntó la niña con mucha ternura e inocencia.

- Por supuesto, Elizabeth-sama. Le prepararé la mejor de las recámaras. Por aquí.

- ¿Cuidarás a Ciel por mí? Es importante que se recupere.

Sebastian guardó silencio unos segundos, y Elizabeth le repitió la pregunta con un gesto de alegre determinación.

- Sí, como siempre – respondió el demonio-mayordomo.

- Bien. Vamos Paula. Sebastian, por favor mantenme al tanto del estado de mi querido Ciel – pidió ella con una gran y brillante sonrisa.

- Lo haré, Elizabeth-sama.

Sebastian hizo una reverencia y abrió la puerta de la mejor habitación que había en la mansión, después de la de Ciel obviamente.

- Si esperan unos minutos, les traeré té y encenderé la chimenea – ofreció el mayordomo, pero primero tenía que ir a revisar algo.

- Eso sería maravilloso – concedió Elizabeth al momento que se sentaba sobre la gigantesca cama y se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre el mullido edredón.

- Hace frío el día de hoy – hizo notar Paula, deslizando su dedo enguantado en marrón por el vidrio empañado -. No me sorprende que su prometido se haya enfermado, señorita.

- Mi prometido… – repitió Lizzy, con la mirada perdida - ¡Qué bonito se escucha cuando lo dicen!

Sebastian les dirigió una cotidiana sonrisa, una de ésas que son en realidad vacías e indiferentes y que se han convertido en un gesto automático para contrarrestar las situaciones incómodas. (Imposible, ¿un demonio envuelto en una situación que le resultaba incómoda?). Acto seguido, el demonio-mayordomo se marchó.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en su cuarto, Ciel se entretenía jugando a los dardos desde la comodidad de su cama, aún envuelto en las cobijas. Se hallaba irritable tras su fallido intento de conciliar el sueño, porque no lograba entender con seguridad qué era lo que le pasaba. Quería, en cierta forma, morir, sí; únicamente para molestar a Sebastian, eso lo tenía claro. Le verdadera pregunta era ¿por qué demonios eso importaba tanto? ¿Por qué desde hacia días lo único que rondaba por su mente era la idea de que la opinión de Sebastian era lo único importante?

Ciel lanzó otro dardo que fue a parar muy lejos del centro de la diana, y frustrado dejó caer el resto al suelo. Uno de los pequeños proyectiles se atoró en las sábanas, y cuando Ciel se dio cuenta lo tomó entre sus dedos y permaneció un buen rato mirando la afilada punta plateada. Tras mucho pensar obedeció el impulso y se sacó una gota de sangre escarlata del índice izquierdo.

Alguien a su lado tosió para anunciar su presencia.

- ¡S-Sebastian! – se sorprendió Ciel - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tenía que asegurarme de que Bocchan estuviera bien – dijo con voz monocorde, al tiempo que las comisuras de sus labios se torcían imperceptiblemente en una mueca furibunda -. Especialmente ahora que su salud está un tanto frágil.

- Yo estoy bien – mintió Ciel, con renovada ira bullendo en su interior -. Lo que me pase o deje de pasarme no es de tu incumbencia. Ni tuya ni de nadie. Mis problemas son sólo míos, ¿de acuerdo?

El mayordomo le arrebató el dardo a su amo con un gesto extremadamente veloz, y le dio la espalda para que no notara el incontrolable arrebato de furia que lo embargaba. "Te estás comportando de una forma estúpida" quería recriminar, el problema era que no estaba seguro de contra quién de los dos sería el reproche: ¿contra su amo o contra él mismo?

No quiso encontrar la respuesta a esa interrogante que lo atosigaba muy en su fuero interno, así que decidió enfocar sus pensamientos en otra cosa.

- Entendido – terminó por decir, de forma fría y cotidiana -. Entonces me limitaré a mi deber de mayordomo y le anunciaré que lady Elizabeth llegó esta mañana.

- ¿Elizabeth?

Ciel, con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión que le causó la noticia, dejó escapar un tenue "ouch" cuando cayó en la cuenta del punzante dolor de la minúscula herida.

- Permítame ayudarle con eso, Bocchan – ofreció Sebastian rápidamente, y se hincó tomando la mano de Ciel entre las suyas. Antes de que el chico pudiera decir nada, el mayordomo ya había limpiado la sangre con su propia lengua, atrapando el dedo de Ciel entre sus labios.

- No… – quiso objetar Ciel, pero su voz se ahogó en su garganta.

No sentía que existieran palabras que lo impelieran a detener a su mayordomo. Simplemente quería sentirlo cerca, así, sin hablar, justo como en ese momento. Antes de darse cuenta, Ciel se había inclinado hacia adelante hasta que su frente se apoyó en la de Sebastian, y había cerrado los ojos.

.

Fue Sebastian quien se apartó, visiblemente molesto. No cabía duda que Ciel seguía siendo un pequeño niño; podría haberlo hecho mucho mejor, pero no. Un roce, ¿qué satisfacción podía darle a él un simple roce, cuando era posible obtener mucho más?

- Ahora, si me disculpa, Bocchan, lady Elizabeth y la señorita Paula esperan el té. Con su permiso – y se marchó a mayor velocidad que con la que llegó. Ya se había asegurado de que Ciel seguía con vida, ya había quedado decepcionado del chico, y ahora una irritada voz en su interior le gritaba ahogada en rabia: "Sal de aquí, ve y vigílala".

Con la boca abierta de indignación pura, Ciel aventó las sábanas muy lejos, casi hasta el otro rincón del cuarto. "¡Eres un idiota, Sebastian!" gritó para sus adentros. Convencido de la indiferencia y el desinterés total de su mayordomo, el único pensamiento que le embriagó la mente fue nuevamente el de buscar romper el contrato por todos los medios. Sí, tenía que redoblar, no, triplicar sus esfuerzos para alcanzar el suicidio. Pero otra idea le surgió espontáneamente, y le resultó más grata que la principal: si Sebastian no mostraba interés en él, Ciel tampoco mostraría interés alguno en Sebastian. Ojo por ojo, ¿no?

- Qué bien que Lizzy esté de visita – entendió el joven conde, y un amago de sonrisa destelló en sus facciones durante una milésima de segundo.

Ahora tenía la distracción perfecta: su prometida.

.

.

El tintineo de la vajilla era como campanillas de plata en manos del hábil Sebastian. El mayordomo regresó rápidamente a la habitación de las invitadas, prendió fuego en la chimenea y se dispuso a servir el té; siendo observado con admiración por las torpes Maylene y Paula, la primera esperando en la puerta abierta, la segunda sentada en un sillón.

- Gracias – dijeron al unísono Elizabeth y Paula cuando tomaron sus tazas de té.

Sebastian se volvió y clavó su mirada roja en Maylene. Se había dado cuenta de su tímida presencia en la puerta desde el principio. La chica carraspeó un poco, se acomodó los lentes e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el mayordomo.

- Sebastian-san, el joven amo te llama. Quiere… quiere que lo vistas.

- Iré en seguida – afirmó él, y se volvió para con las dos invitadas -. ¿El té es de su agrado…?

- Claro, Sebastian, como siempre – le sonrió Elizabeth.

Apretando las manos en puños blancos, Sebastian fingió una sonrisa y salió de la habitación. En su momento, sintió unos deseos irrefrenables de echarle alguna sustancia extraña al té, de prepararlo con un sabor horrible y vomitivo, pero el conocimiento de que debía mantener su impecable facha de mayordomo lo detuvo. Y al no entender del todo por qué de pronto se le vinieron a la mente semejantes ideas, decidió que lo mejor era hacer lo que siempre hacía de la misma forma excelente en que siempre lo hacía.

Entró a la habitación de su amo con la habitual parsimonia, e internamente se sintió asombrado de ver que él ya lo esperaba impaciente, con las ropas ya escogidas y una mirada de irritante indiferencia en sus ojos.

- Date prisa – fue lo único que le dijo el chico cuando entró en el cuarto.

.

Minutos después, Ciel se reunía con Elizabeth en uno de los salones. Y esta vez, lejos de evitar el abrazo de la joven, la dejó hacer, y después la saludó de la forma más amable y encantadora posible y le plantó un beso en la mano. "¿Desde cuándo él es tan… caballeroso?" se preguntó Sebastian, atónito como estaba. Observar esa escena no era nada común, y nada cómodo.

Sebastian _tenía_ que interrumpirla, de una forma u otra.

- ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer, Bocchan? – preguntó, y de manera muy sutil posó su mano en el hombro de Ciel y lo apartó unos pasos de Elizabeth.

- Lo que sea que Lizzy haya planeado – respondió él, con una expresión de absoluto disfrute.

- ¡Me llamaste Lizzy! – prorrumpió la niña rubia, histérica de alegría, y tras dar saltitos y palmadas se arrojó en brazos de Ciel y lo abrazó con más fuerza que antes.

Sebastian no pudo evitar morderse los labios, iracundo, frustrado y confundido por la sorpresa. ¿Por qué demonios le importaba tanto? Le molestaba ver a Ciel tan complaciente, tan disponible para con una chiquilla como Elizabeth. Especialmente porque, minutos atrás, hubiera podido ser complaciente para con _él_. Pero de nuevo, la ley del autocontrol se coronó como la prioridad del demonio-mayordomo.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que la señorita Elizabeth desea hacer? – interrumpió, disimulando con la cortesía que sólo un mayordomo puede mostrar.

- A decir verdad… – la rubia se sonrojó - Vine aquí a pedirle a Ciel que me acompañe mañana a una fiesta, en Buckingham. La reina Victoria nos invitó a ambos.

- Suena bien – dijo Ciel, con voz indiferente, aunque gesto satisfecho -. Ir al palacio de Buckingham es una magnífica oportunidad – se volvió hacia Elizabeth y le dedicó una elegante y sensual reverencia -. E ir contigo como compañera, mi querida Lizzy, es más magnífico aún.

El joven conde miró de reojo a su mayordomo, quería observar su reacción ante tan anormal comportamiento. Y la reacción de Sebastian fue incauta y estupefacta. El mayordomo se había quedado sin aliento, y no se había esforzado en disimularlo.

¡Con cuánto placer constató Ciel ese hecho!

- Perfecto – Ciel se incorporó y empezó a caminar hacia la salida -. Ahora mismo, deberás disculparme, Lizzy, es urgente que me encargue de un papeleo. Pero estaré contigo en el comedor en una hora, y cenaremos juntos.

- Claro, Ciel. Me encantaría – dijo ella, sonrosada y sonriente.

Ciel abandonó la habitación y se encaminó hacia su estudio. Sebastian lo siguió silencioso como un gato al asecho de su presa, y le dio alcance en el pasillo. Con la velocidad y la furia que solamente un demonio puede demostrar, lo tomó de los hombros y lo giró hacia él, obligándolo a quedar cara a cara.

- Oh, Sebastian – habló Ciel con vocecita hipócrita, y retiró una de las manos del mayordomo -. Espero que ya hayas empezado a preparar la cena.

- Así es, Bocchan. Y puedo garantizarle que casi está lista – había una burla clara y mordaz adornando cada una de sus palabras.

_- Casi_, no es suficiente.

- ¿Y tú eres quien me lo dice? – Sebastian empujó a Ciel hacia la pared, y allí lo retuvo durante segundos que parecieron siglos -. No sé a qué juego estás jugando, Ciel – y en el momento en que decía su nombre, Sebastian se inclinó acercando su boca peligrosamente a la del menor -, pero puedo garantizarte que no pienso perder.

Era la primera vez que se lanzaban un desafío abiertamente. Y después de toda la tensión existente entre ambos en los últimos tiempos, no era de sorprenderse.

- Pero esta vez, _yo_ soy quien pone las reglas, Sebastian – Ciel, por su parte, también se fue aproximando a la boca de su sirviente -. Y tú tendrás que jugar conforme a ellas.

- Como siempre – estaban ya tan cerca, que sentían sus alientos mezclarse hasta formar un solo y cálido suspiro -. Sólo recuerde, Bocchan, que los demonios acostumbramos hacer trampa…

"¡Maldita sea, Sebastian! – pensó Ciel - ¡Bésame y ya!".

Pero justo cuando él comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, Sebastian no hizo tal cosa. Todo lo contrario, se apartó en un santiamén y liberó a Ciel con un despectivo empujón. Se sacudió las manos como queriendo limpiar la suciedad que el contacto con su amo había dejado en sus inmaculados guantes, y se alejó a lentas zancadas por el larguísimo pasillo.

- Debo ir a terminar la cena, Bocchan. Y a atender a lady Elizabeth.

Y dicho esto, Sebastian se marchó.

.

Ciel se quedó solo y aturdido, aún recargado en la pared. ¿Por qué no había pasado? El momento que tanto lo había confundido, el beso que tantos problemas desencadenó en su interior… ¿Por qué no había vuelto a pasar, como respuesta a todas sus preguntas? El niño estaba convencido de que, si Sebastian lo volvía a besar, dejaría de sentirse confundido. Fue una epifanía que llegó de la nada al tenerlo tan cerca. Pero Sebastian… ese demonio… ese estúpido demonio…

Como siempre, él le mandaba a Ciel señales extrañas, encontradas, y no hacía más que hacerlo sentir más desamparado y confundido cada día. Así como podía tener gestos como ése, o como el ocurrido en la habitación del conde, podía actuar tan desinteresado y cruel como si Ciel fuese poco menos que una mascota… como si fuese un vil entremés.

Al conde le temblaron las rodillas, y se dejó caer al suelo. Sentía sus pulmones anegados por un extraño sentimiento, una especie de dolor punzante, y le costaba respirar.

.

.

_Sebastian lo había dejado solo y sin aliento._

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Nota (de nuevo):_** ¿Qué tal? ¿Fue un buen regreso? A veces creo que fue un giro muy drástico en los comportamientos de ambos, se nota un poco que empecé a escribirlo y pasó mucho tiempo para que pudiera terminar el capítulo. Pero igual espero que les haya gustado. Empezaré a trabajar cuanto antes en el sexto capítulo. Aún queda mucho por pasar, y hay intentos suicidas por delante…

Pregunta: ¿se nota que odio a Elizabeth? ¿O no se nota?

Y quiero dedicar un agradecimiento muy especial a todas las personas que han dejado reviews, y sobre todo a quienes dejaron review en el cuarto capítulo.

**Muchas gracias a:**

olightfire.o, Suiseiseki, belrockangel, Allen-Kurosawa,

Princesa Lunar de Kou, aRiNkAoRy, Neko-chan, Rukia1,

ikari, ameya, Love-girl2015, Karin, THCrazyAlien,

BeaBitterness, Mariuki-chan, , maryshion.

Gracias de todo corazón por su incondicional apoyo, jiji. Y a las que subrayé, amé sus reviews por largos, jaja, yo adoro escribir mucho y que me escriban mucho. Pero los reviews de todos, ¡Los amo!

Y gracias a mi esposa super wife (jaja, larga historia, es sólo una amiga ;-P) por leer esto a pesar de que "no le gusta" el yaoi.

_Dejen review si les gustó._


	6. Títulos robados

**"Ruleta Rusa"**.

Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian x Ciel.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

_**Disclaimer:** _Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, y aunque adoraría que Sebastian y Ciel me pertenecieran, son propiedad el uno del otro.

**_Summary:_** Una serie de eventos que culminó en un beso… Y a raíz de eso Ciel ha decidido poner a prueba la verdadera lealtad de Sebastian con una extraña idea: intentar suicidarse. ¿Cómo reaccionará el mayordomo ante estos atentados?

**_Nota:_** De acuerdo, lo admito, inconscientemente me he retado a romper el récord de tiempo sin publicar. Bueno, en realidad, no. Pero pareciera, y ofrezco una disculpa a los lectores por ello.

De nuevo la misma excusa: escuela, y también una nueva excusa; estoy demasiado emocionada escribiendo un fic de Narnia y leyendo "The Hunger Games", y creo que le he dedicado más tiempo a esas dos actividades que a escribir estos fics de Kuroshitsuji.

Pero afortunadamente, anoche me llegó la inspiración para esta historia, y ahora, finalmente, después de tanto cataclismo, les traigo la continuación.

.

Lean, disfruten, piérdanse entre las letras, que pocas cosas hay mejores que ésa (Experiencia propia: ¡Viva leer!).

Y por supuesto, no olviden los reviews. ¡Se los agradezco con el alma!

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 6: Títulos robados.**

**.**

De cualquier modo, el juego había comenzado, y Ciel, orgulloso como era, prefería morir antes que perder… Claro que también podía ganar y morir, sería una doble victoria muy acorde a sus recientes y extraños pensamientos.

Sumergido en elucubraciones de esta índole, Ciel ni siquiera saboreaba la comida que se llevaba a la boca. Bien podrían haberle servido un montón de carne rancia y pan reseco y él no se habría dado cuenta de nada.

En cambio, Elizabeth disfrutaba de la cena como si no hubiera probado bocado en años.

- ¡Esto está delicioso! – exclamaba cada vez que se llevaba el tenedor a la boca.

Y Paula, quien se les había unido por expresa invitación de Elizabeth, hacía eco de todas y cada una de sus palabras. Sebastian tuvo que llevarse la mano a la frente en un gesto de obvia irritación ante las infantiles palabras y actitudes de las dos damas. Suspiró resignado, y volvió a servir el té en la taza de Paula cuando Elizabeth se lo pidió.

- De verdad, Ciel. Esto sabe delicioso – repitió la niña rubia, con una gran sonrisa.

Ciel tampoco parecía muy adepto a los gestos de su prometida, pero si eso impacientaba a Sebastian, qué mejor.

- Me alegra que te guste – dijo el conde -. Ordené a Sebastian que lo preparara especialmente para ti, Lizzy. Todo con tal de satisfacer a mi prometida.

El demonio carraspeó, furioso.

Lo que Ciel había dicho era un vil y vulgar mentira, raras veces decidía él el menú, generalmente se limitaba a comer todo lo que su mayordomo le pusiera en el plato. Pero lo que más molestaba a Sebastian, no era la mentira en sí, sino _qué__clase_ de mentira había dicho el niño: ¿especialmente para _ti_? Y para colmo de males, tenía que concluir con una frase tan irritante y… despreciable.

- ¡Sebastian! – llamó Ciel. El mayordomo acudió de inmediato - Más té para mi prometida.

Lizzy soltó una tonta risilla, y luego se sonrojó como si le hubieran cubierto la cara con jugo de tomate. No se dio cuenta de la mirada de odio que le dedicaba Sebastian, pues sus ojos estaban fijos únicamente en Ciel. Y él mantenía su mirar fijo en su mayordomo, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia deslizándose por sus labios.

.

Sebastian casi disfrutó retirar los platos de la mesa. Ciel tenía demasiado que hacer como para quedarse charlando después de cenar, y entonces Lizzy tendría que regresar a su habitación y quedarse allí hasta la mañana siguiente, hasta el momento en que Ciel tuviera tiempo… Oh, pero Sebastian se encargaría de que no tuviera tiempo.

- Fue una estupenda cena, ¿no lo crees, Sebastian? – dijo de pronto Ciel, sin perder la sonrisa autosuficiente.

- Por supuesto que lo fue, Bocchan. Yo la preparé.

- No intentes pasarte de listo – advirtió Ciel con gesto calculador, como si de verdad tuviera planeado un terrible castigo para ese tipo de situaciones -. De cualquier modo, mañana podrás tomarte un descanso. Lizzy y yo cenaremos en Buckingham.

¡La fiesta! Sebastian la había olvidado por completo, estaba muy ocupado mirando con odio a Elizabeth y teniendo pensamientos estúpidamente posesivos respecto a Ciel como recordar ese insignificantemente importantísimo detalle.

El joven conde detuvo su andar abruptamente y se volvió para mirar a Sebastian. Se le veía absolutamente entretenido.

- ¿Qué es esa expresión? – le preguntó al mayordomo - No puede ser… ¿Acaso tú… acaso Sebastian Michaelis olvidó algo?

Y para terminar de humillar al mayordomo Ciel liberó una mordaz y sonora carcajada.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

- ¡No tientes a tu suerte, niño! – rugió Sebastian, y de nuevo azotó a Ciel contra la pared, pero esta vez no había ninguna doble intención en su voz.

Ciel batallaba para respirar, Sebastian lo tenía sujeto por el cuello y lo miraba a través de unos ojos rojos que brillaban en un rostro cada vez más oscuro…

- De-de… ¡Detente…, Se-bastian!

Cada vez era más difícil inhalar, y los pulmones del niño comenzaban a ejercer una dolorosa presión dentro de su pecho. Por más que boqueaba y boqueaba, Ciel no conseguía aire, y su rostro se tornó pálido y sus mejillas violáceas. Los puñetazos que impactaba en el pecho de su mayordomo no surtían ningún efecto, pues éste se volvía más demoniaco a cada segundo que pasaba.

Y Sebastian no lo soltó hasta que perdió la consciencia y se desplomó delicado y flácido en sus brazos.

.

Después pasó algo inexplicable (o casi inexplicable): el complejo de culpa.

Mientras Sebastian llevaba a Ciel en brazos hasta la habitación, no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos revolotearan acosados por un asfixiante sentimiento de culpabilidad. Se había dejado llevar, lo cual no era inusual ni reprochable, después de todo él era un demonio, pero… no dejaba de pensar que había actuado precipitadamente y contra la persona equivocada. No debía descargar en Ciel la ira que sentía por causa de Elizabeth, eso estaba… mal… ¿Mal?

¿Desde cuándo él tenía consciencia de bueno y malo? Los demonios no tenían más que una visión de las cosas, así era desde el inicio de los tiempos: un punto de vista y miles de maneras de actuar para lograr una sola meta. Pero desde que Sebastian se hallaba al servicio de Ciel había aprendido a ver las cosas de diferentes maneras, y ahora, por increíble que pareciera, estaba consciente de que él estaba obrando mal. Si todo demonio debía de actuar mal, ¿por qué se sentía él tan incómodo al respecto?

.

.

Ciel liberó un jadeante suspiro entre sueños, regresando a Sebastian a la realidad. Por poco y el demonio pasa de largo ante la habitación del joven conde.

Rápidamente Sebastian entró, manipulando la puerta con sumo cuidado para no perturbar a Ciel, inconsciente en sus brazos. Lo recostó sobre la cama y le abrió la camisa para observar las marcas rojizas y purpúreas que el apretón de su mano enguantada había dejado en aquel pálido y elegante cuello.

A pesar del incidente, el niño ya había recuperado la normalidad al respirar, y su rostro, aunque blanco como mármol, volvía a revelar la ecuanimidad y belleza de un ángel esculpido.

Era demasiado para resistirlo.

Sebastian se quitó los guantes, y puso sus heladas manos sobre la piel nívea de su dormido amo. Era tibia, suave, y absolutamente deseable. Retiró toda la camisa; el pecho del niño se mostró ante él, puro y palpitante de vida, nada había que perturbara su inocencia salvo la marca hecha a hierro y fuego por sus captores de antaño. Sebastian lo miró, literalmente lo devoraba con los ojos.

Unos segundos se limitó a la observación, pero transcurrido ese insignificante lapso de tiempo, simplemente las cosas fueron irrefrenables. Sebastian se inclinó junto a Ciel, y atrapó esos labios entre los suyos. Ciel murmuró algo entre sueños, posible señal de que no estaba del todo inconsciente. Un espasmódico escalofrío recorrió todo su pequeño cuerpo, y Sebastian lo siguió con súbita delicadeza, plasmando pecaminosos besos aquí y allá, y Ciel respondiendo con suspiros somnolientos, pero que no dejaban de reflejar un algo de placer.

Sólo mediante ese embriagante impulso podría el demonio acallar las insoportables voces de su recién adquirida consciencia.

.

.

Sebastian ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la hora que era hasta que se hubo obligado a abandonar a Ciel en su alcoba, solo a su suerte con sus sueños húmedos.

Una sonrisa de autosatisfacción iluminaba su rostro, que para esas alturas no tenía nada de demoniaco, todo lo contrario: aparecía tan expresivo que se le hubiera podido confundir con un humano.

Justo cuando Sebastian se atrevía a pensar que nada podría arruinar su magnífico estado de ánimo, al menos hasta la mañana siguiente, el destino quiso recordarle que estaba equivocado, que era un demonio y debía actuar como tal.

Unos ligeros pasos tenían eco en el pasillo, tan tenues pero a la vez torpes que delataron que no se trataba de alguien silencioso, sino de alguien pequeño que no haría mucho ruido con su andar normal y descuidado. Elizabeth se aproximaba.

Al cabo de un par de segundos su pequeña y rubia figura apareció entre las sombras, temblorosa al resguardo de una única vela. La chiquilla era una miedosa, y aún así se aventuraba en mitad de una noche fría y oscura con tal de ver a Ciel. Sebastian se irritó a más no poder, pero se tragó las maldiciones que le venían a la mente.

- ¿Qui-quién anda… ahí? – tartamudeó Elizabeth, apretando el candelabro con las dos manos para no dejarlo caer.

- Sólo soy yo, lady Elizabeth – dijo Sebastian, tan neutro como le fue posible.

- Qué alivio, me asusté terriblemente – suspiró la rubia, y con lo que Sebastian tergiversó como descaro, le dio el candelabro para que él lo sostuviera mientras ella se encaminaba libremente al cuarto de Ciel.

- ¿Qué cree que hace? – replicó Sebastian con voz fría.

- Debo ver a Ciel. Me pareció escucharlo gemir durante la noche…

- Le aseguró que no fue a causa de pesadillas o malestar de ningún tipo.*

Lizzy se detuvo en seco al no entender qué era lo que quería decir Sebastian. Si había algo que ella no sabía identificar, eran la insinuación, el sarcasmo, la crueldad y la ironía. En su pequeño y rosa mundo no había espacio para el doble sentido.

- No puedes estar seguro, Sebastian – dijo ella en lo que pretendía ser un tono aleccionador -. Nadie puede entender a Ciel mejor que yo. Mejor dicho, nadie más que yo puede entenderlo.

- ¿Ah, sí? – si Lizzy hubiera sabido prestar atención a los sutiles detalles, se habría percatado de que algo peligroso se deslizaba entre las palabras monosílabas de Sebastian. Se habría percatado también, de que el pasillo se estaba oscureciendo.

- Así es. ¿Y sabes por qué? – dejó escapar una risilla aguda e ingenua - ¡Porque soy su _prometida_!

Dio unos brinquitos alegres al tiempo que aplaudía…

.

…El pasillo se oscureció por completo, y después de uno de esos brincos, los pies de Elizabeth no volvieron a tocar el piso. Un ahogado gritito desgarró el silencio, pero no fue seguido por un eco, de modo que nadie lo escuchó, ni siquiera Puru-puru, que dormitaba afuera de la mansión.

- Cuando pronuncia palabras que son veneno, lady Elizabeth, debería de saber que terminará o bien quemándose los labios o muerta a causa de los efectos secundarios.

Elizabeth no podía respirar, y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos con inusitada facilidad. Qué sencillo resultaba asustarla, a diferencia de Ciel, que aun a pesar del fuerte apretón de Sebastian en su garganta no se había dejado intimidar: no dejó correr ni una sola lágrima, y en ningún momento cesó de revelarse contra su mayordomo, se dio el lujo de golpear y dar órdenes incluso segundos antes de perder la consciencia. En cambio Elizabeth empezó a llorar dos segundos después de que Sebastian la atacara.

Otro excelente motivo por el cual ellos dos nunca debían de estar juntos: la personalidad de Elizabeth era débil y mimada, mientras que la Ciel estaba llena de una fortaleza y atractivo indescriptibles…

El demonio no agarró a la rubia por el cuello con tanta fuerza, no le convenía que se desmayara tan pronto, y disminuyó tanto la presión que Elizabeth pudo hablar.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – le preguntó entre sollozos. Sebastian no pudo evitar que una sonrisa cruel y sarcástica se deslizara lentamente por sus labios.

- A estas alturas del partido, ya debería saber, lady Elizabeth, que la palabra _prometida_ me irrita en demasía.

Elizabeth lo miró con unos ojos verdes inundados de la estupefacción más pura.

- No puede reclamar algo que no le pertenece, mi lady – se burló Sebastian, y apretó con más fuerza -. Su alma, su cuerpo, su mente… Todo de él me pertenece, ¡Ciel Phantomhive es mío!

Elizabeth gritó por el dolor, pero su quejido se acalló en un santiamén, porque la poderosa mano de Sebastian le arrancó el aire con tremenda fuerza.

- Y aunque intentes hacer gala de títulos robados, _Lizzy_ – sus palabras se tiñeron de desprecio como sus ojos de brillante sangre -, nadie podrá robarme a Ciel… Ni siquiera él mismo podrá borrar mi marca de su ojo…

Y justo en el segundo antes de que Elizabeth perdiera la consciencia, Sebastian volvió a decir, como queriendo dejar las cosas más que en claro:

- Ciel es mío…

.

.

Elizabeth se despertó con un grito de terror, asustando a Paula, que dormitaba junto a su cama.

- ¡Elizabeth-sama! – exclamó ella - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso tuvo pesadillas?

- ¿Pesadillas?

Elizabeth se sorprendió al caer en cuenta de que estaba en su cama, con el fuego de la chimenea crepitando somnoliento frente a ella. Al mirar la ventana con las cortinas cerradas supuso que aún era de noche, lo cual constató al ver la hora en el reloj. ¿Todo había sido un sueño? ¿Los gemidos de Ciel? ¿El diabólico Sebastian?

¡Claro! ¿Qué otra cosa podrían ser?

Elizabeth suspiró y, tras tranquilizar a Paula con unas palabras, volvió a recostarse sobre el almohadón. Qué sueño tan absurdo y extraño había tenido. Se quedó dormida al poco tiempo.

Pero en los auténticos sueños, la atormentó el recuerdo, y a la mañana siguiente, Elizabeth Middleford en verdad sentía que no tenía ningún derecho de estar junto a Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

Ciel de nueva cuenta se levantó mucho antes que su mayordomo entrara en la habitación para despertarlo. Comenzaba a descubrir, con mucha vergüenza, que cada vez que su mayordomo lo excitaba se le iba el sueño. Así pasó la noche que tan lejana parecía en que Sebastian lo besó, y así había pasado también la noche anterior. ¿Qué había pasado? Sebastian lo había… Sí, lo había amenazado, lo había lastimado, se había revelado contra su amo. Ciel debería de estar furioso…

Entonces, ¿por qué durante la noche no había hecho más que soñar con Sebastian? Y qué sueños. En la mente de Ciel ambos se encontraron en el estudio, mirándose fijamente, esperando el momento en que Sebastian por fin reclamaría su tan preciada alma. Pero cuando se acercó a Ciel para devorarlo, no lo hizo en el sentido esperado, todo lo contrario: lo había rodeado de seductoras caricias, para finalmente besarlo tras pronunciar las palabras "Aún no".

Y en mitad de un abismo negro, inundado de oscura y placentera niebla, le había arrancado mucho más que el alma…

Ciel sacudió la cabeza, no quería recordar más. Quería _olvidar_. Pero cada vez que miraba su entrepierna volvía la humillación, porque su cuerpo aún se imaginaba bajo el embriagante aliento de Sebastian…

"¿Pero qué estupidez estoy pensando? ¿Qué me pasa?"

.

Entonces se abrió la puerta estrepitosamente y tres cabezas (una pelirroja y dos rubias cenizas) se asomaron incómodamente. Ciel escondió las piernas bajo las sábanas y el ojo marcado bajo el flequillo.

- ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen? – rugió contra sus sirvientes. Increíble que, a pesar de estar en pijama, tuvo un efecto imponente sobre ellos.

- No está dormido – chilló Finny -. ¡Les dije que no estaría dormido!

Nerviosos a más no poder, Bard trató de arreglar la situación.

- Nos envió Elizabeth-sama – excusó -. Ella está preocupada por el joven amo y quiso que nos aseguráramos de que está bien…

- Y se ve perfectamente, joven amo – tartamudeó Maylene, con una sonrisa -. Así que ya nos vamos.

- Pero pensé que íbamos a decirle que Elizabeth-sama trajo… ¡Ouch!

Las palabras de Finny fueron interrumpidas bruscamente por un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de Bard, y una mano en la boca, por parte de Maylene. Ciel comenzaba a irritarse.

- ¡Fuera de aquí! – gritó, más incómodo que enojado, y lanzó uno de sus almohadones contra la puerta. Sus tres sirvientes desaparecieron en seguida, no tan asustados como antes, porque se dieron cuenta de que Ciel únicamente quería estar solo, no era que estuviera molesto.

- No es cortés tratar así a su servidumbre, Bocchan.

¡No! ¡Todo menos Sebastian! Si lo veía así… si descubría lo de los sueños… bizarros, sensuales y húmedos sueños… Y vaya que era evidente. Ciel tuvo que actuar rápido.

- Tú también puedes irte – bendito fuera su frío e indiferente tono de voz, digno de un Phantomhive -. Hoy me levantaré más tarde de lo usual. Vuelve en una hora.

- Pero, Bocchan – y maldita fuera la hipocresía de Sebastian Michaelis -, no puede darse ese lujo el día de hoy. Lady Elizabeth está de visita.

- Ella puede esperar, estoy seguro que lo comprenderá – en este momento Ciel no tenía tiempo de pensar en su alegre prometida, tenía cosas más importantes en que ocupar su mente -. Quiero estar solo. ¡Márchate! – un Phantomhive no es un Phantomhive sin el elegante y mordaz punto final.

Sin haber respondido, Sebastian salió de la habitación, cerrando con llave y de manera innecesariamente lenta la puerta la tras de sí. Elizabeth no vería a Ciel… aún…

Misión cumplida.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Ciel tuvo que esperar media hora antes de recuperar la normalidad, y la dignidad conjunta. No entendía por qué le pasaba eso, pero le quedaba claro que Sebastian se hallaba involucrado. ¿Qué quería el mayordomo de él? ¿Qué quería él de Sebastian?

"Sólo un beso… eso es todo. Pero no es normal"

No era normal, ni siquiera era digno, y además era humillante. Sebastian merecía un castigo por evocar tan escandalosos pensamientos.

Oh, ¡maldición!

.

.

_Sebastian le robaría el alma, la inocencia y la vida._

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Nota (de nuevo):_** No estoy muy segura de cómo fue que pasaron las cosas en este capítulo: empecé con una idea y cuando terminé de escribir la historia había dado un giro totalmente inesperado, pero me gustó ese giro. No sé, creo que Sebastian tiene muchas cosas que aclarar, y Ciel necesita madurar un poco para reconocer sus sentimientos.

Y por más que lo intento… No, nada. No logro compadecer a Elizabeth.

.

El siguiente capítulo está en progreso, pero hay tanto por pasar en el mismo contexto, que lo presentaré en dos partes. Y, a todas las amantes del yaoi, se aproxima mucho amor yaoi… y después el drama más total. Equilibrio, ya saben.

Y por cierto, perdón por la nota ta larga del principio. Necesito decir las cosas, así soy.

.

.

Y ahora viene la parte favorita del fic: ¡Los agradecimientos!

**Mil gracias a:**

maryshion, Princesa Lunar de Kou, Millenia, mirnadei,

alobleu, Tsuki Hanasaki, Medianoche, Meru-Nyan,

Ginebra216, BeaBitterness, Love-girl2015, Mariuki-chan,

Lady-Ciel. PM-SasuHina, YO, Carmen, ErukaLevill, Kuromi-xan.

.

Les agradezco por los reviews largos del capítulo 5, no hay nada que me motive más para seguir escribiendo. Y BeaBitterness, tu review de ese capítulo estuvo épico, Gracias. Y ErukaLevill, es genial que compartas mi enfoque con eso de ser un niño, Gracias.

Pero de verdad a todos gracias por su incondicional apoyo, ¡Los adoro!

.

_Dejen review si les gustó._


	7. Antifaces

**"Ruleta Rusa"**.

Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian x Ciel.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

_**Disclaimer:** _Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, y aunque adoraría que Sebastian y Ciel me pertenecieran, son propiedad el uno del otro.

**_Summary:_** Una serie de eventos que culminó en un beso… Y a raíz de eso Ciel ha decidido poner a prueba la verdadera lealtad de Sebastian con una extraña idea: intentar suicidarse. ¿Cómo reaccionará el mayordomo ante estos atentados?

**_Nota:_ **Síp, parece ser que inconscientemente sigue ese maldito récord de no actualizar, pero ¡hey! actualicé "El Gato Phantomhive", eso no se veía desde, creo, semana santa…

Pero volviendo a lo nuestro, confieso que esta historia es mi favorita, y disfruto muchísimo escribiéndola. Espero que ustedes disfruten leyéndola y sean capaces de perdonar a esta pobre despistada que a menudo piensa más ideas de las que puede escribir.

.

Por cierto, advertencia: para poder continuar con este fic, necesitaré que me comenten ideas en los reviews, ya entenderéis por qué…

.  
Así que… ¡A leer se ha dicho! Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de seguir este drama.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 7: Antifaces.**

**.**

Pero la marea de eventos bizarros no había hecho más que empezar.

Es decir, Ciel recuperó la normalidad a tiempo del regreso de Sebastian, y la rutina de aseo y arreglo cotidiano volvió. Sebastian actuaba de nuevo como el mayordomo perfecto que era (habiendo satisfecho la noche anterior todos sus deseos demoniacos por un tiempo), y Maylene estaba alegre y nada desastrosa, casi como una criada normal, a excepción del hecho de que no paraba de cantar (terriblemente desafinada, pero muy feliz) por toda la mansión. Bard y Finny, en cambio, se habían aislado en la cocina para discutir no sé qué cosas, Sebastian no tuvo interés en averiguarlo.

De no ser por las visitantes, el día hubiera podido transcurrir normal, sin incidentes.

Pero como ya se dijo, la marea de eventos bizarros en la agenda no había hecho más que empezar.

.

Cuando Ciel bajó a desayunar-comer (se retrasó aún más porque tuvo que terminar de una vez por todas los asuntos relacionados a Funtom), Paula lo recibió con una especial y enorme sonrisa que, para el raciocinio de Ciel, no auguraba nada bueno. Además la doncella castaña vestía un traje de camarera, negro con encajes blancos, y tenía un corazón rojo pintado en su mejilla izquierda.

Sebastian fingió no notar el atuendo inusual de Paula, aunque desde que la vio entendió lo que le esperaba a Ciel, y decidió que sería muy entretenido de ver.

- ¿Y esto? – inquirió Ciel con desdén, sentándose ante una mesa anormalmente exenta de comida - ¿Dónde está mi desayuno?

- Lady Elizabeth tiene otros planes, Bocchan – respondió Sebastian, increíblemente tranquilo.

De acuerdo, tal vez el periodo de paz y armonía con Ciel y Elizabeth en habitaciones diferentes se había terminado. Pero el pronóstico del día para Ciel era en verdad tan bizarro y bochornoso, que, por más que lo intentó, el demonio no pudo ponerse de mal humor.

Sebastian prosiguió con su explicación.

- Así que, por órdenes explícitas de la señorita Elizabeth, la comida – (Elizabeth tuvo que desayunar sola debido a la tardanza de Ciel) - se servirá en el salón de fiestas.

- Por favor, sígame – invitó Paula -. He sido designada para llevarlo a su destino – dijo con una enorme sonrisa, la misma que, en la interpretación de Ciel, no auguraba nada bueno. Aunque para alguien normal, sólo sería una sincera y linda sonrisa.

- ¿Y por qué no ha venido Elizabeth en persona por mí para llevarme a mi destino? – a Ciel no le gustaban las sorpresas, y como prueba su voz sonó cruel y fría.

La sonrisa de Paula se desvaneció momentáneamente, mas se esforzó por recuperarla al instante. Tuvo que juguetear con su cabello para relajarse.

- Yo… no lo sé, ella no quería venir. Pero no es de sorprender porque está muy ocupada preparando todo.

Oficial. Ciel interpretó bien la sonrisa. Se trataba de una sorpresa de Elizabeth, por eso había llegado a la mansión con tanta maleta.

Disimulando un bufido, el joven conde se puso en pie y siguió a Paula a través de la mansión. Bueno, en realidad siguió a Sebastian, porque él tuvo que tomar la delantera luego de que Paula diera vuelta en los pasillos equivocados tres veces. La muchacha se disculpó con una sonrisa algo torpe, ruborizada.

Finalmente llegaron a la sala de fiestas, y al entrar, Ciel por poco y lo lamenta; de no ser porque tenía tanta hambre, quizá hubiera dicho que no y hubiera salido corriendo. De cualquier modo, últimamente se le daba actuar muy poco acordemente a su linaje.

Elizabeth había convertido el salón en una especie de mundo de listones, decorado por todos lados con lazos y moños de todos los colores y texturas existentes. Sobre la mesa central, que antes sostenía una colección de antigüedades Phantomhive, estaba servida la suculenta comida con una magnificencia magistral. Al menos algo en ese cuarto lo habían hecho las manos de Sebastian, saltaba a la vista, porque era lo único que no brillaba con polvos plateados y rosas. Elizabeth estaba colocando flores en jarrones, obviamente aún no satisfecha con la decoración. ¿Qué más cambios quería hacerle al salón? ¿Un agujero en el muro? Finny ya había hecho uno una vez.

- ¿Elizabeth-sama? – llamó Paula. La aludida se volvió al instante, con una sonrisa que no era la mitad de grande de lo normal.

- ¿Qué te parece? Es una decoración hermosa, ¿verdad?

- ¡Absolutamente, lady Elizabeth! – le contestó la chica.

- ¿Pero qué has hecho con mi salón, Elizabeth? – gruñó Ciel, adelantándose unos pasos para acercarse a la mesa.

Antes de que pudiera tomar algún bocado y metérselo a la boca, Elizabeth lo tomó del brazo y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

- Ayer me llamabas Lizzy – susurró -. ¿Qué pasa hoy, tuviste un mal sueño?

- Ciertamente soñé más de lo que me hubiera gustado – respondió Ciel, y miró de soslayo a Sebastian.

- Sé qué te ayudará a olvidarlo. La fiesta en Buckingham es hoy, así que nos dedicaremos a preparar tu vestuario – Ciel hizo una mueca, puesto que era innecesario, seguro que Sebastian ya había elegido algo - porque es una fiesta de disfraces.

- ¡¿Qué? – el conde sintió una bofetada con una mano helada - ¡Pudiste haberme dicho eso ayer!

- No te preocupes, sé que no tienes disfraces, así que me he tomado la libertad de conseguirte unos – aclaró ella, malinterpretando por completo la inquietud de Ciel.

Ciel trató de explicarle que ese no era el problema, pero algo no lo dejaba concentrase. Sebastian reía a carcajadas en una lejana esquina del salón, humillando a su pequeño amo tanto como lo había hecho por la mañana al entrar en su habitación.

Paula se acercó con un atuendo color esmeralda en un brazo y un traje azul en el otro.

- Y hoy, antes de irnos a Londres – fue explicando Lizzy con una sonrisa que tenía un toque de mandona -, elegiremos tu disfraz ¡con una pasarela!

- Sebastian-san, ¿podrías hacernos el favor de llevar al conde Phantomhive a la otra habitación y prepararlo? – pidió Paula, temblando de pies a cabeza. Imposible de saber si era por el nerviosismo de dirigirse a Sebastian de esa forma tan osada o por la emoción de ver a Ciel con los disfraces.

Todos sabían que la única persona que tenía el derecho y la habilidad de arreglar la apariencia física de Ciel, era precisamente Sebastian. Así que, fingiéndose honrado, Sebastian accedió y llevó a su amo a través de una puertecita lateral a una de las salitas de estar, donde ya estaba dispuesta una decena de diferentes disfraces, todos con sus respectivos zapatos y accesorios.

Ciel no estaba disfrutando nada con la situación, pero saltaba a ojos vistas que Sebastian sí. Y eso lo hizo enojar tanto que empezó a fingir que estaba maravillado con la idea de Lizzy y complacido con su elección en los disfraces, lo que terminó por hacer enojar a Sebastian. No obstante, la pequeña venganza del demonio llegó pronta y sutilmente, porque, siendo él quien vestía a Ciel, no perdió oportunidad de desconcertarlo con una que otra caricia completamente fuera de lugar.

Pero lo sucedido en la sala de estar se quedó dentro de ella.

.

Fuera, en el salón de fiestas, Lizzy y Paula esperaron, congregadas junto a Maylene, Finny, Bard y Tanaka-san, todos emocionados por la improvisada pasarela. Cada vez que Ciel salía con un disfraz, tenía que caminar entre los listones, fingiendo una sonrisa cuando Elizabeth se lo pedía, y se le permitía comer algo luego de que el jurado allí reunido desechara el atuendo como opción para la fiesta.

Hubo de todo: pirata, diablillo, príncipe, soldado (el favorito de Ciel, porque le permitía cargar una pistola a juego), arlequín, ángel (desechado al instante), y un montón de trajes extravagantes y hermosos que no representaban nada en concreto, y cuyo complemento ideal eran máscaras y antifaces.

Al final sólo quedaron dos finalistas: el disfraz de arlequín y uno de los trajes con antifaz. Tras una apasionada deliberación, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el misterio del antifaz iba más acorde con la personalidad de Ciel, y el ganador fue un hermosísimo y elegante traje púrpura y tinto, con broches dorados y un antifaz con piedras brillantes y algunas plumas. "Pudo haber sido peor" pensó Ciel.

.

Elizabeth se preparó con un vestido color turquesa y un montón de piedras preciosas azules en su cabello, que por primera vez llevaba recogido en una sola cola de caballo y no en dos. Cuando Maylene le preguntó de qué era su disfraz, le dijo que se trataba de una náyade, tema que se había puesto muy de moda en Italia. En un principio Elizabeth pensó en ponerse el disfraz que fuera a juego con el que vistiera Ciel, pero tras la incómoda noche en la mansión, sentía que no era una buena idea.

Cuando estuvieron listos para partir, envueltos en chalinas y abrigos de piel para protegerse del molesto frío de esas fechas, Ciel tuvo una última orden, un último rescate de su dignidad de conde y amo.

Sebastian estaba por subir al carruaje, cuando…

- No, Sebastian – habló Ciel, por debajo del antifaz, especialmente diseñado para disimular su parche negro -. Tú te quedas aquí.

- Es mi obligación ir con Bocchan a donde sea que se dirija.

- Esta noche no – Sebastian estuvo a punto de replicar, furioso, pero Ciel le cortó la palabra -. No quiero que vengas conmigo, no quiero que seas mi mayordomo esta noche, y más importante aún: NO quiero ver tu cara en Buckingham. Es una orden.

A Sebastian no le quedó más opción que bajar las escalerillas del carruaje y ver en iracundo y humillante silencio cómo Ciel se marchaba en el carruaje con Elizabeth. No tardó ni medio segundo en comprender lo que su amo se proponía: él no iba a estar para protegerlo, Ciel intentaría suicidarse esa noche. Tan concentrado estaba en su odio que se olvidó de respirar por un tiempo (no es que los demonios lo necesiten mucho), y el vaporcillo que emanaba de su cuerpo no era vaho, sino humo blanco.

.

Regresó a la mansión con el orgullo herido y la ropa helada. Cuál no fue la sorpresa de los sirvientes cuando vieron al mayordomo entrar por la puerta, solo.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó, increíblemente, Tanaka - ¿Problemas con el joven amo?

Sebastian se quitó la gabardina encogiendo los hombros, restándole importancia.

- Me ha dado la noche libre, igual que a ustedes.

- ¡Qué bien! – festejó Finny - Hemos pensado hacer nuestra propia celebración, jugaremos cartas y ajedrez. Aunque yo no sé jugar ninguna de las dos cosas.

- Beberemos algo y finalmente podré estrenar mi pipa para fumar – añadió Bard.

- Y cuando sea tarde, contaremos historias de terror junto al fuego – terminó Maylene, contenta a más no poder -, y asaremos malvaviscos.

- ¿En la chimenea? – Sebastian alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

Tres cabezas con ojos brillantes asintieron con infantil júbilo.

- ¡Sí! ¿Te unes a la fiesta? – preguntaron.

- No, gracias – respondió Sebastian con una amabilidad tan nueva como su consciencia. Nunca había pensado que, de hecho, le agradaba tener allí a los tres torpes pero alegres sirvientes. Hacían que todo fuera menos dramático -. Tengo planeado salir esta noche… Y quizá ustedes puedan ayudarme a prepararme.

Aunque teñida de genuina sorpresa, la felicidad se volvió mayor.

.

.

Comparado con el Palacio de Buckingham aquella noche, todas las decoraciones pasadas y futuras de Elizabeth eran una mera niñería. El lugar resplandecía con luces titilantes: azules, violetas, rojas, blancas, creando matices completamente asombrosos sobre la ya de por sí bella arquitectura. Por todos lados había pendones y estandartes, con los escudos de armas de las familias de la nobleza. Estatuas de mármol, bronce y hielo, flores de todos los colores y aromas, mesas larguísimas atiborradas de exquisitos festines. Músicos disfrazados y meseros disfrazados y bufones vestidos en sus ropas habituales que parecían estar disfrazados. La Reina Victoria no había escatimado en gastos para esta fiesta, y por un segundo Ciel se preguntó "¿Qué hace tan especial este evento?".

El enorme salón estaba lleno de gente conocida para Ciel, por todos lados veía rostros excesivamente maquillados, pero inconfundibles, y reconocía voces. Se encontró incluso con la baronesa Arlington, vestida de ocre, terracota y dorado, esplendorosa con su cabello en rizos y su desvergonzado escote, con ondas de maquillaje dorado en torno a sus ojos. Ese día, la dama parecía más codiciada y coqueta de lo normal, de modo que sólo saludó a Ciel agitando la mano y se marchó a la terraza con uno de sus pretendientes. "Qué extraño que ella se comporte así". Normalmente, debido al negocio de los trenes, siempre intentaba acercarse al niño y hacerle conversación, pero esa noche no.

- ¡Ciel! ¡Mira quiénes están aquí! – llamó Lizzy, lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a otro lado del salón.

Perdidos entre el público de uno de los bufones, estaban Soma y Agni, aplaudiendo ante los trucos y gracias. Ambos vestidos con exquisitos trajes reales de la India. Al igual que pasaba con los bufones, la ropa normal de ambos era considerada un disfraz en la Inglaterra Victoriana.

- ¡Ciieeeel! – chilló Soma en el segundo que vio al conde, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, levantándolo del suelo, como si fuera un juguete. El niño agradeció que llevara puesto un antifaz, quizá nadie lo reconocería, o quizá no le prestaran atención en medio de tantas otras máscaras.

- Soma-sama, tenga más cuidado, podría lastimar al conde – reprendió Agni, sonriendo -. Buenas noches, amo Ciel.

- Hola, Agni – jadeó él. Fue la respuesta más breve que se le ocurrió, ideal cuando estaba tan falto de aire.

Finalmente Soma soltó a Ciel, lo saludó y se dedicó a contarle todos los detalles de su vida, desde que compró una casa con un jardín enorme hasta que se enfermó de un resfriado hacía dos semanas.

- Hace tanto que no te veía – le dijo -. Qué bien que hayas venido a la fiesta.

- Me sorprende verte aquí – se sinceró Ciel.

- ¿De qué hablas? Soy de la realeza, hindú, pero nobleza al fin y al cabo. Además, Agni preparó mucha de la comida para el festín, así que somos invitados obligatorios y con derechos – dijo Soma con mucho orgullo.

- ¿Tú cocinaste? – preguntó Elizabeth a Agni. Él asintió.

- ¡Deberías probar su comida! ¡La mano de dios, traída desde la India! ¡Ven! – invitó Soma a Elizabeth, y si había algo que esos dos compartían, era el comportamiento infantil y vivaz. Así que ambos se marcharon alegremente en dirección a la mesa de buffet.

Agni y Ciel se quedaron solos. La oportunidad que el hombre de pelo blanco esperaba desde hace una hora, pero que la charla de su amigo y señor no le había permitido.

- Le noto algo turbado, amo Ciel – dijo. El niño trató de negarlo, pero no pudo -. Es evidente.

- Nunca me han agradado las fiestas. Las considero una pérdida de tiempo y de capital.

- Puede que tenga razón, pero presiento que no es eso. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Sebastian-san? Es extraño que aún no haya tenido la cortesía de pasar a saludar.

Ciel sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero se contuvo.

- Sebastian no ha venido a la fiesta.

- ¿Por qué? – Agni agrandó mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

- Porque no quise que lo hiciera.

- Y como siempre, él tomó su palabra como ley – entendió Agni, desviando la mirada.

- Así es – hubo algo tan seco y tan frío en la voz de Ciel, que quedó más que clara la implícita instrucción de "Déjame solo".

- Jyo Agya - Agni reverenció con la cabeza y se marchó a buscar a Soma.

El príncipe hindú había entablado conversación con algunos nobles, y sorprendentemente se habían caído bastante bien. Así que ahora compartían algunos chistes, comida, y Soma fue designado como el juez en una competencia de resistencia, de modo que Agni lo encontró gritando "¡Fondo, fondo!" mientras dos nobles trataban de beberse una botella completa de vino antes que el otro. Con un suspiro resignado, Agni se unió a ellos para vigilar a Soma y a Elizabeth. Ciel había desaparecido entre la multitud.

.

.

El joven conde vagó entre personas que pretendían ser quienes no eran y que querían ocultar lo que verdaderamente eran. Por todos lados se encontraba con escenas extrañas: por aquí un hombre bailaba con una sirvienta de cuerpo voluptuoso; en el sofá de esa esquina una dama, evidentemente casada, se besaba con alguien que, por su juventud, se notaba que no era su esposo; por allá tres mujeres bebían desenfrenadas; y en aquel rincón, un grupo de hombres jóvenes se divertía contando chistes vulgares. ¿Era esa verdaderamente la nobleza de Inglaterra?

Durante un minuto Ciel permaneció hundido en pensamientos sobre hipocresía y honor, buscando alguna explicación a lo que veía, pero toda lógica se esfumó de su mente cuando vislumbró otra peculiar escena: un hombre, apuesto, alto, de aproximadamente cuarenta años, besaba con pasión a un mozuelo apenas diez años más grande que el mismo Ciel. Y qué beso le estaba plantando, literalmente se lo comía, y a nadie parecía importarle. Es decir, claro que llamaron la atención y muchos se detuvieron a mirar (corrección, a criticar), pero nadie hizo nada por detenerlos. Y allí seguían, el hombre y el muchacho, disfrazados de militar y dios griego, compartiendo besos y caricias sin restricciones.

Ciel rememoró aquella helada noche, que tan lejana parecía, en que Sebastian, sin motivo, sin aviso, lo tomó entre sus manos y le dio un beso. Quizá exento de la descontrolada pasión del beso que en ese momento veía, pero fue lo suficientemente intenso como para dejarlo confundido y tembloroso durante semanas.

"Sebastian…" pensó con anhelo Ciel. ¿Dónde estaba Sebastian?

Se había quedado en la mansión, justo donde Ciel lo dejó, y ahora probablemente pasaba el tiempo pensando en nuevas formas de confundir y herir a su amo, porque para Sebastian lo único que importaba de Ciel era su alma, y cuanto antes la obtuviera, qué mejor.

Ese cruel pensamiento sacudió a Ciel, paralizándolo en medio del salón. La gente pasaba junto a él, ignorándolo, empujándolo, y de pronto el chico recordó que la vida era apestosamente insignificante. Que el único gran logro, sería controlar lo inevitable: la muerte.

El deseo de suicidarse volvió a anidar en el pecho de Ciel, agitando sus alas destrozadas y sus garras cual navajas, desgarrándole el corazón. ¿Podría de verdad él ser tan ínfimo para Sebastian, valer sólo como un premio?

Qué pensamiento tan deplorable.

.

.

Entonces, por primera vez, la bizarra noche tuvo una pizca de cordura.

- Bien, bien. Pero qué personalidad tan memorable tenemos aquí.

Esa voz… era definitivamente conocida. Ciel regresó al mundo.

- ¿Lau?

Y allí estaba, disfrazado como Gengis Kan, con un dramático maquillaje. RanMao estaba vestida de concubina árabe, algo que, pensó Ciel, iba extrañamente acorde con ella.

- ¿Y qué demonios hacen aquí? No conozco nada más por debajo de la nobleza que tú.

- Qué palabras tan rudas, conde. Me sorprende que le dejen decirlas… – Lau aún no terminaba de hablar cuando miró a su alrededor y se percató de la total ausencia de Sebastian, así que mejor se calló - ¿Dónde está el mayordomo?

- Fuera de aquí, y eso ya no es de tu incumbencia – gruñó Ciel -. ¿Y bien? No has respondido a mí pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Fui invitado para prestar entretenimiento – Lau giró la cabeza de RanMao y, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ella asintió vehemente.

- No entiendo qué clase de entretenimiento puedes ofrecer tú. Lo único que sabes hacer es suministrar opio.

- Precisamente mi mejor talento es el que pongo a disposición de estos nobles.

Ciel descifró rápidamente el significado de las palabras del chino, pero eso no hizo más que acrecentar el misterio. El opio como parte de una fiesta real era imposible, aunque de serlo explicaría por qué todas las personas actuaban tan extrañas, tan desinhibidas. También explicaría la fina capa de niebla blanca sobre el piso del salón.

- ¿La reina te lo permitió? – jadeó un incrédulo conde Phantomhive.

- Me invitó expresamente. Al parecer quiere que esta noche sea inolvidable.

- ¡Ja! – Ciel tuvo que burlarse, un efecto de la droga era precisamente la mala memoria.

Pero Lau no pareció ofendido con la burla, todo lo contrario, se mostró estupefacto en una forma bastante peculiar. Soltó a RanMao, a quien había abrazado por la cintura todo el tiempo, y apartó a Ciel ligeramente de la multitud.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que todavía no lo sabe? – preguntó al menor, con una irritante entonación condescendiente.

- ¿Saber qué?

- Porque esta fiesta es tan especial – el silencio de Ciel lo dijo todo -. Hoy es el aniversario del día en que la reina Victoria conoció a su difunto esposo, Albert. Para celebrar ha dispuesto que esta noche sea de gozo absoluto, sus exactas palabras fueron "amor por la vida". Y al parecer, tanto entre ricos como entre pobres, la alegría de vivir se entiende como excesos y experiencias.

- La reina no está aquí – hizo notar Ciel, y finalmente lo comprendió todo -. Es una noche sin reglas.

- Una noche para el placer y el desenfreno.

Al menos eso explicaba el desvergonzado y pecaminoso comportamiento de todos los presentes. Bueno, de la mayoría de ellos.

Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para cumplir las fantasías, liberar las represiones y cometer cuanta locura y deseo se cruzara por la mente. Los casados cometían adulterio, las mujeres puras se vestían provocativas, las solteras flirteaban con cinco pretendientes a la vez. Podían hacer lo que quisieran, y no estaría mal hasta la mañana siguiente. Una oportunidad preciosa.

- Es la oportunidad perfecta para descubrir las debilidades de mis enemigos – dijo Ciel de pronto, casi felizmente -. Seguro que podré reunir información importante sobre ellos…

- ¿Y usarla para chantajearlos? – Lau pareció escandalizado - No, conde. Lo que pase esta noche en Buckingham se queda en este momento y lugar. Y nunca saldrá.

- ¿Y desperdiciar la oportunidad de aprovecharme de sus debilidades?

- Piense que tal vez ellos también descubran sus debilidades esta noche.

- Yo no tengo debilidades – se apresuró en decir Ciel, con mirada de hielo.

Lau casi pareció sonreír. ¿O fue un efecto de la luz?

- Porque no las ha traído esta noche – dijo -. Hay demasiado en juego, ¿de verdad piensa correr el riesgo?

Sin quererlo, Lau dio justo en el clavo. Él se refería a que, como llevaba el antifaz, Ciel era una persona diferente, con debilidades diferentes (o en su defecto, sin debilidades). Pero Ciel lo interpretó como que el chino se refería a que, por no estar Sebastian allí, no existían en ese momento sus debilidades. Y ese fue otro desagradable pensamiento que empeoró la noche.

.

.

"Es hora" se dijo a sí mismo Ciel.

Tal vez debería buscar a Elizabeth y despedirse, pero ¿valía la pena? Mejor que pasara lo más rápido posible, sin explicaciones y sin dudas.

Ciel abandonó el salón principal de Buckingham y buscó por los pasillos donde se escondían amantes furtivos hasta que encontró las escaleras al resto del palacio. Subió hasta el último piso y salió a uno de los balcones. La música aún se escuchaba nítida, pero afortunadamente la distancia ahogaba las conversaciones.

De modo que solamente estaban Ciel, la música y las luces de Londres sobre el Támesis. Esa noche no había luna, como si el mismo astro hubiera concedido el permiso de cometer desenfreno en la oscuridad. Si Ciel saltaba en ese momento, nadie lo vería morir, nadie lo oiría gritar, serían goces únicos y exclusivos para su persona y que nadie más merecía compartir. Con menos temblorosas mientras que pies firmes, Ciel subió a la barandilla del balcón.

Era hora.

- Esto es lo que pienso de tu estúpido contrato, Sebastian.

Ciertamente debería haber pensado en algo más poético para sus últimas palabras, pero ¿qué importancia tenía ya? Su fin sería épico, no tenían por qué serlo sus palabras.

Ciel se giró de espaldas al vacío (no quería que su cara se destrozara contra el pavimento, quería que lo reconocieran, que supieran quién se había anticipado a la muerte) y se dejó caer…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Nota (de nuevo):**_Síiiii, me gusta este capítulo… ¡Suspenso! Dato curioso (por el cual me odio a mí misma) este capítulo estaba terminado desde el momento en que actualicé el capítulo 6, pero como quería terminar la segunda parte antes de publicarlo, por eso permití la demora. Pero no he podido con la segunda parte.

Así que recurro a la ayuda de vosotros, estimadísimos lectores (lectoras ;P):

_¿Qué les gustaría que pasara entre Sebastian y Ciel esta noche sin reglas?_

Especifico que, a causa de cierta timidez escritora y para cuidar la trama a futuro, no puede haber lemmon, pero sí lime y cuanta otra locura se les ocurra.

.

Una pequeña aclaración: que no se malentienda que me agrada Elizabeth. La odio con el alma y el corazón desde su primera aparición en anime y manga, es el tipo de personalidad con chispitas y florecitas que choca con mi forma de ser (síp, me identifico extrañamente tanto con Ciel como con Sebastian). Y no importa qué tan mal la trate, no la compadezco y sigo gruñéndole. ^^ ¡Viva el SebasCiel!

.

Y mis más sinceras disculpas por tardanza y agradecimientos de corazón a…

Tsuki Hanasaki, Meru-Nyan, Love-girl2015,

Andyy' de Lioncourt, Princesa Lunar de Kou, mirnadei,

Cheyxx, Crosseyra, neko-chan tsukiyomi michaelis,

ai-chan, kami-chan, BeaBitterness

.

.

En verdad este fic es muy querido para mí, y además, no sé… Es una trama diferente, y me encanta que los reviews de esta historia siempre son más sustanciosos y no me canso de leerlos una y otra y otra vez, hasta que son las cuatro de la mañana y me arden los ojos. Todos sus comentarios significan mucho para mí y me hacen sentir muy feliz, compensan todas las cosas malas que pasan en el día, la semana y el mes.

Sé que últimamente no he respondido reviews como solía hacerlo, pero prometo tratar de mostrar más mi agradecimiento de ahora en adelante. En serio que me inspiran y muchas gracias por eso.

Y cero que ver con este asunto, pero… ¡Viva Antonio Banderas y el Gato con botas! Tenía que decirlo.

.

_Dejen review si les gustó._


	8. La noche es joven

**"Ruleta Rusa"**.

Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian x Ciel.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

**_Disclaimer: _**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, y aunque adoraría que Sebastian y Ciel me pertenecieran, son propiedad el uno del otro.

**_Summary:_ **Una serie de eventos que culminó en un beso… Y a raíz de eso Ciel ha decidido poner a prueba la verdadera lealtad de Sebastian con una extraña idea: intentar suicidarse. ¿Cómo reaccionará el mayordomo ante estos atentados?

_**Nota:**_ Normalmente iniciaría disculpándome por la tardanza al publicar, pero creo que hago eso tan seguido que la disculpa ha perdido su efecto. (Sí, soy impuntual ¡y a mucha honra!) Así que ahora me disculparé por algo diferente: Perdón porque… no hay lemmon. No pude escribirlo, y me temo que no logré llegar a lime… pero ¡hey! prometo que me esforcé y que el drama lo compensará… de una manera oscura y sufridora… Sí, algo así…

.  
Y otra cosa que me parece importante mencionar _antes de_… Me alegra muchísimo tener solamente lectoras, porque estoy segura que si los hombres leyeran fics con tendencias yaoi se desternillarían de risa al ver lo cursis que escribimos a las parejas gay…

Como sea… ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 8: La noche es joven.**

**.**

El abrazo de la muerte era frío, lo mismo que el aire londinense; húmedo.

Todo parecía tan rápido y a la vez tan lento. Un final corto para una vida corta. Era ideal.

Pero tuvo que llegar él.

Tuvo que llegar y tomarlo entre sus brazos un par de metros antes de que tocara el suelo. Tuvo que llegar y decirle con su inconfundible y seductora voz que estaba a salvo, que había venido a salvarlo. Pero Ciel sabía que todo eran mentiras. No salvas a alguien a menos que te importe, y él no le importaba en nada…

- ¡Suéltame! – rugió contra Sebastian, y pataleó hasta caer al suelo, libre de sus brazos. No era la manera en que pretendía llegar a tierra firme.

Eso no debía de haber pasado, Sebastian no debía de estar allí. Tendría que haberlo dejado morir. Las órdenes fueron claras… No, no tanto como la primera vez.

- ¡No deberías estar aquí! – gritó, llamando la atención de las personas que vagaban por allí - ¡No deberías estar aquí!

Pero no sentía deseos de enfrentar a Sebastian, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para sentirse enojado en ese momento. Estaba en shock.

A paso rápido, Ciel volvió a entrar en el salón de la fiesta, pero Sebastian le dio alcance y lo retuvo contra una de las puertas. ¿Es que nadie de los que entraban y salían se daba cuenta de la escena? ¿No iban a ayudarlo, a intervenir? Hoy no.

- ¡Me desobedeciste! – despotricó Ciel, retorciéndose en un desesperado intento de soltarse del agarre de Sebastian.

- No es así, Bocchan.

¿Le arruinaba la muerte y encima se reía? De acuerdo, ahora sí que Ciel comenzaba a estar energúmeno.

- Te ordené que… – pero Sebastian lo interrumpió.

- Me ordenó no venir _con_ usted, de modo que me limité a viajar _detrás_ de usted. Dijo que no quería ver mi _cara_ y lo que usted está viendo es una máscara…

Por primera vez, Ciel descubrió que Sebastian iba disfrazado, con un traje rojo sangre que le ceñía perfecto, y un antifaz mitad rojo mitad negro sobre su rostro. De alguna forma, eso lo tranquilizó. Luego Sebastian se hincó para quedar a la altura de Ciel.

- …Y más importante aún – Sebastian rió ante la obvia diferencia en el orden de sus prioridades -, me ordenaste no ser tu mayordomo por esta noche, así que seré tu _amante_, Ciel…

- ¿Qué…?

Y por fin volvió a pasar… Antes de que Ciel pudiera tomar aire, Sebastian lo besó. ¡Lo besó!

Al principio tímidamente Ciel respondió moviendo los labios, cerrando los ojos muy lentamente. Conforme el placer lo fue embriagando, se entregó con menos reparos a la habilidosa boca de Sebastian. Sus lenguas danzaron a un ritmo más frenético que el de la música, y sus manos se buscaron y encontraron con igual velocidad.

Era maravilloso. Simple y sencillamente era estupendo, la mejor experiencia que Ciel hubiera vivido jamás…

Y Sebastian no se quedaba atrás. Sin pensarlo cambiaría mil años de inmortalidad, contratos y almas por tener otro momento como aquél con Ciel…

.

No separaron sus bocas hasta que un chillido de excitación los arrancó del abismo lejano y negro donde se habían hundido en el placer y los trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Un grupo de mujeres (presumiblemente muchachas de la ciudad disfrazadas para colarse en la fiesta) los habían visto besándose al pasar por la puerta y no pudieron evitar emocionarse y murmurar entre ellas por detrás de los abanicos.

Sin saber el por qué, Ciel inusitadamente prorrumpió en risas. Era un sonido cristalino y claro, como campanillas de hielo. Ciel no había reído en años, no desde que sus padres murieron y él fue tratado como ofrenda y esclavo.

Al escucharlo, Sebastian no pudo evitar abrazarlo de forma posesiva. Nunca lo había escuchado reír así, tan bella y honestamente; sólo estaba familiarizado con la risotada sarcástica y fría. Esa risa era para él, era _suya_ por pertenecer a Ciel, las mujeres que los observaban tenían que largarse en ese momento y dejarlos solos. Ellas parecieron captar la indirecta en la atmósfera tensa y se marcharon agitando sus abanicos y mandando besos y guiños. "Son adorables – decían unas -. Son sensuales – decían otras", todas ellas parecían fascinadas por la prohibida muestra de afecto que acababan de presenciar.

- ¿Ha-hablan de nosotros? – Ciel estaba boquiabierto, sorprendido en forma estúpida. Deseaba que nadie lo hubiera visto con Sebastian, lo mataba de la vergüenza mostrar su lado… sentimental. Pero esa noche no le importó tanto aquel detalle.

- Me parece que sí – sonrió Sebastian de forma sibilina, sacudiendo los hombros.

Ciel intentó volver a reír, pero esta vez no lo consiguió, porque como era costumbre en las últimas fechas lo había asaltado una duda.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasará? – preguntó. Cómo deseaba tener la respuesta, pero en ese momento el futuro no existía, no había nada más que la noche.

Sebastian se puso en pie y apretó al chico contra sí.

- Bailaremos y disfrutaremos de una noche sin reglas.

- Es un buen plan.

.

.

Ver a un hombre y a un muchachito como pareja en la pista de baile normalmente hubiera sido inaceptable, una aberración absoluta, pero en esa noche tan bizarra, sólo era una sorpresa más.

Después de una docena de valses con los que Ciel constató que se le daba mejor el baile cuando usaba los pasos de la dama, el joven conde cayó en la cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. No había desayunado y no comió apropiadamente por estar desfilando en pasarela, y obviamente no había cenado, así que entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sebastian y lo llevó hasta una de las mesas de buffet.

La gente les cedía el paso y los miraban con ojos muy abiertos y brillantes, y luego murmuraban entre ellos. Hablaban con admiración, porque entre todas las cosas descontroladas y pecaminosas que podían hacerse esa noche, esos amantes habían cometido la más espectacular de todas. Pero nadie llamaba a las cosas por su nombre, las palabras correctas resultarían demasiado terribles, demasiado prohibidas, conducirían al escándalo y romperían a trizas la magia de la noche. El silencio era la mejor opción. El silencio y la niebla blanca.

Claro, la magnífica niebla: un bello regalo del lejano oriente. Nadie sentía tantas ganas de atreverse a desafiar las reglas y exprimir hasta la última gota del jugo de la vida como cuando ese espeso y fragante humo les anegaba la mente.

.

Ciel se dirigió a una mesa en la que el buffet consistía solamente en postres. Al llegar, Sebastian no pudo evitar observar los platillos con ojo crítico y hacer mil comentarios sobre cómo esos postres eran imperfectos y pueriles comparados con los suyos. Ciel puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró de forma burlesca.

- Cállate de una vez. Recuerda que esta noche no eres un mayordomo – dijo, y tuvo el valor de silenciar las críticas de Sebastian con un beso.

El demonio cambió las palabras por una mirada lujuriosa. Mientras, Ciel elegía pastelillos y chocolates para degustar. Pero como esa noche nada debía ser simple, el joven conde decidió que era necesario jugar a algo antes de comer.

Veamos… ¿Qué sería una buena idea hacer?

- Si yo fuera tú, empezaría por las fresas – le dijo una voz. Ciel se volvió para encontrarse con el muchacho disfrazado de dios griego.

El chico era alto, con cabello castaño y una mandíbula muy cuadrada. Le sonrió a Ciel con lo que parecía un gesto de comprensión. Luego se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos, los cuales estudió con detenimiento, y descubrió el parche en el ojo escondido bajo el antifaz.

- Tú eres el conde Phantomhive, ¿cierto? – preguntó el muchacho. Ciel no respondió, y transformó su rostro en una mueca arisca -. No hay ningún problema – añadió -, soy George, heredero del duque de Leicester. Tú y yo somos más parecidos de lo que imaginas.

- No te atrevas a pensar que me conoces – amenazó Ciel. Acto seguido se volvió para mirar a Sebastian, quien observaba la escena pero no intervenía; sus labios y sus manos revelaban un estado de reflexión profunda, parecía analizar muy cuidadosamente la situación.

- Yo también estoy comprometido con una chica a la que no quiero, ni siquiera soporto pasar tiempo junto a ella. Pero debo casarme si quiero mantener la reputación y riqueza de mi apellido. Y él – George señaló a su amante, quien se acercaba con un par de copas en las manos - es viudo, pero su esposa se encargó de entrenar a su hija para que nos mantuviera vigilados. Yo estoy a punto de casarme y Damian aún debería estar de luto, yo tengo veinticuatro y él cuarenta y tres: nuestro amorío es prohibido lo mires por donde lo mires.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

George Leicester hizo una mueca de exasperación.

- Sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir, niño. No desperdicies el tiempo; eres joven y tienes la oportunidad de solucionar las cosas y hacer lo que se te plazca. Sé que no querrás pasar el resto de tu vida escondiéndote bajo una máscara.

Finalmente Ciel entendió lo que el joven duque de Leicester intentaba decirle. El brillo en ojos de Sebastian indicaba que él se hallaba completamente de acuerdo.

- Entonces… ¿qué decías sobre las fresas? – dijo Ciel. George le sonrió.

- Te sugeriré un juego.

George tomó una fresa cubierta con chocolate y se la colocó entre los dientes. De improviso, su pareja llegó y tomó la fresa de su boca, plantándole un beso en el acto.

Ciel quedó encantado con la idea. Inmediatamente agarró la cereza de uno de sus pastelillos; Sebastian no necesitó permiso ni aviso para robársela de la boca.

- El chico tiene buenas ideas – dijo el demonio con un deje de sarcasmo una vez hubieron roto el beso. Luego se llevó los dedos a la boca y extrajo el tallo de la cereza, que estaba convertido en un perfectísimo nudo -. Este juego es tan viejo como el mundo – explicó a Ciel -, los que pueden amarrar el nudo con la lengua tienen talento en dos cosas: seducir y besar.

- ¡Quiero probar! – exclamó Ciel, tomando otra cereza y arrancándole el tallo con los dientes, pero no tuvo éxito en ese su primer intento.

La sonrisa de Sebastian ante el fracaso del ojiazul era burlona y mordaz, manipuladora en una palabra. Era como si ya se lo esperara de antemano.

- Necesitarás más práctica – sentenció con el mismo tono de voz que usaba cuando impartía las lecciones de violín o baile -, y afortunadamente tienes un maestro…

Y se hundieron en una exhaustiva lección sobre cómo se utiliza artificiosa y magistralmente la lengua.

.

.

No todos en la fiesta la estaban pasando tan bien como Ciel y su demonio. Soma se había quedado dormido en un mullido sofá, dejando a Elizabeth sola y aburrida junto a Agni, quien se negaba a hablarle porque no quería que la confusión del momento lo traicionara y accidentalmente mencionara los dos secretos que en ese momento custodiaba: uno, las sospechas sobre el joven conde; y dos, la confirmación de sus sospechas al verlo en brazos de alguien extrañamente familiar en la pista de baile.

Después de una hora de intento de conversación con Agni que terminó en monólogo, Elizabeth se sintió oficialmente aburrida. Era por mucho la más joven de las invitadas, y no veía a nadie que pareciese apto para hacerle compañía. Todo lo contrario, quería evitar cualquier contacto con los demás nobles, porque todos se comportaban de manera pavorosa (y confusa para alguien tan ingenuo como ella misma).

- ¡Ya es suficiente! – gimoteó con su vocecita aguda, y se puso en pie golpeando el piso con sus pequeños tacones - ¡No me gusta aquí y quiero irme! ¿Dónde está Ciel? Qué fiesta tan decepcionante – pero Agni no le respondió, sólo la miró con ojos exánimes - ¡¿Dónde está Ciel?

- Me temo que… ehm… No lo sé, Elizabeth-sama.

- Entonces ayúdame a buscarlo – exigió ella, con la voz media octava más arriba, pues se había dado cuenta de que Agni no le decía la verdad: el hindú era demasiado fácil de leer, hasta para ella.

- Tampoco en eso puedo serle de ayuda, Elizabeth-sama. Yo debo permanecer al lado de mi señor – señaló a Soma, feliz y dormido, acurrucado entre almohadones y con sueños extraordinarios impulsados por el aire aromático del opio.

- ¡Eres un pésimo mayordomo! – espetó Elizabeth, con lágrimas en los ojos -. Paula no me dejaría sola, incluso Sebastian me ayudaría con algo tan simple.

Y con esta declaración que ella daba por cierta, se dio la media vuelta y se adentró en el mar de personas y niebla, buscando a su prometido con premura. No debería ser difícil reconocerlo, después de todo ella le había escogido el disfraz; claro que el estúpido humo blanco hacía las cosas más difíciles. "Concéntrate, Lizzy" se apremiaba la rubia a sí misma. Solamente había que encontrar el antifaz púrpura con plumas tintas…

.

.

La noche había avanzado más rápido de lo sospechado, pero incluso con el tiempo escurridizo y veloz como agua corriente Ciel ya había logrado acumular una buena cantidad de "nuevas" experiencias. Entre el baile, los (cada vez más ardientes) besos, las caricias y los lascivos jueguecillos… Era definitivo que esa fiesta la recordaría por siempre, desde su crudo principio hasta su inesperado final.

Y por cierto, ¿cómo iba a terminar esa fiesta? Ojalá y no terminara nunca.

.

Lo perfecto hubiera sido poder quedarse en ese extravagante salón, en brazos de Sebastian, con la niebla blanca hasta la altura del cuello, bailando al sensual ritmo de la música que cada vez se tornaba más exótica y atonal, casi como música de burdel; quizá los músicos a esas alturas de la fiesta también estuvieran un poco pasados de copas.

De vez en cuando, Ciel y Sebastian se topaban con George y Damian, su pareja, en la pista de baile y se detenían a charlar. Una sola vez George Leicester osó mencionar a Elizabeth, cuando preguntó cuál había sido la estratagema usada por Ciel para deshacerse de ella y poder pasar la noche con su amante. "Con gente tan tonta como ella no se necesitan estratagemas" aseguró Sebastian en tono despectivo.

Al escucharlo, Ciel sintió una punzada de culpa en el interior del pecho; la forma en que se había estado portando con Elizabeth durante los últimos días había hecho enojar muchísimo a Sebastian. Quizá pudiera recompensarlo de alguna manera por la falta de atención, por las estúpidas peleas ráfaga y por el sombrío estado de ánimo…

Ciel había notado que varias parejas iban desapareciendo poco a poco del salón para escabullirse hasta las escaleras que llevaban al resto del palacio. Incluso George y Damian se marcharon en esa dirección luego de hacer notar que se hacía tan tarde que en realidad ya era temprano.

- Tienen razón – declaró Sebastian, mirando a lo lejos para captar una pizca de cielo a través de los ventanales -. No falta mucho para el amanecer; un par de horas.

El joven conde dirigió su mirada hacia donde su pareja, pero no logró distinguir ninguna señal que le indicara la hora de la madrugada. Seguramente eran sutiles matices en la oscuridad del cielo que solamente un demonio podría discernir.

- Nunca me han gustado las cuentas regresivas – dijo Ciel, mortalmente serio. Se inclinó un poco y besó a Sebastian en el cuello. Luego le costó un poco volver a hablar, pero finalmente obligó a su boca a formular las palabras -. Sebastian… hay… una última cosa que me gustaría que… me enseñaras… esta noche.

Sebastian clavó su mirada en la pequeña figura acurrucada entre sus brazos. Le costaba creer que Ciel pudiera estar refiriéndose a "eso", pero estaba absolutamente seguro de que, en efecto, así era. Una parte de él (porque recordemos que desde hace una noche este demonio resultó tener consciencia) deseaba negarse, porque Ciel aún era un niño y nada más, aunque buena parte del tiempo intentara hacer creer lo contrario. Pero otra parte se daba cuenta de que nunca en la vida de ambos volverían a vivir una noche como aquella, sin reglas, sin límites, sin papeles ni prejuicios. Nunca Sebastian volvería a estar dispuesto a actuar como un humano, nunca Ciel volvería a estar dispuesto a dejarse llevar. Podía ser demasiado pronto, pero sería la única oportunidad. La única en una eternidad.

- Te enseñaré todo lo que haga falta, y prometo que nunca olvidarás esta lección…

Entonces ambos se encaminaron hacia las escaleras, esquivando gente pero tan sumergidos el uno en los ojos del otro que ni siquiera se daban cuenta de ello. Sebastian subió un par de escalones, y Ciel lo siguió con un poco de torpeza, como si se comenzara a perder en un trance, cuando…

- ¡C-i-i-e-e-e-l! – gritó una agudísimas voz - ¡Conque aquí estabas! Soy tan feliz de encontrarte, llevo buscándote horas… ¡Volvamos a casa, esta fiesta no me gusta!

- Elizabeth – jadeó el conde, girándose al instante.

Allí estaba su prometida, al pie de la escalera, con una sonrisa bobalicona y una mirada de cachorro. Ella no reconoció a Sebastian, ni le interesaba reconocerlo, con haber encontrado a Ciel no necesitaba más preguntas ni respuestas. El niño estaba paralizado, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la misma expresión de quién ha sido condenado a la sentencia más terrible por sólo una minucia. Elizabeth era su sentencia.

Sin saber por qué, Ciel ya había comenzado a avanzar hacia ella cuando el eco de una voz le resonó en la cabeza: George Leicester. "Sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir… no querrás pasar el resto de tu vida escondiéndote bajo una máscara".

Ciel detuvo su andar en seco. No necesitaba volverse para saber que Sebastian tenía la misma expresión de frío acuerdo que esbozó en presencia de George.

"No seré prisionero toda mi vida" decidió Ciel, y su expresión cambió del todo.

- ¿Dices que llevas _horas_ buscándome, Lizzy? – preguntó con indiferencia.

- Sí, quiero que regres…

- Lamento que hayas desperdiciado tu tiempo en vano – interrumpió él. Elizabeth enmudeció de la sorpresa: nunca antes Ciel le había interrumpido en mitad de la frase -, pero no tienes ningún derecho a buscarme.

- ¿De qué hablas, Ciel? Somos prometidos, hay que pasar todo el tiempo juntos…

- Ése es el problema, Lizzy, no somos prometidos – Ciel sacudió levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro, acentuando la negación, y su rostro se fue volviendo más y más indiferente conforme transcurrían los segundos.

- ¿Q-qué quieres d-decir con e-so? – tartamudeó Elizabeth. De pronto sentía ganas de llorar…

- ¡NO ME CASARÉ CONTIGO!

Fue justamente uno de esos momentos en los que, casualmente, todo el mundo alrededor guarda silencio para tomar aire, y las palabras se escuchan veinte veces más fuerte de lo que deberían. El grito de Ciel se escuchó por todo el salón, y ahora él y Elizabeth eran el centro de la atención absoluta. No había par de ojos que no los estuviera mirando en ese momento. Todos se enterarían de que el compromiso estaba anulado, y aunque eso significara que sabrían de inmediato quién era él (podían reconocerlo fácilmente ahora que lo asociaban a Elizabeth, quien no llevaba máscara), el detalle no pareció importante en el momento.

- Ya me escuchaste: ¡NO PIENSO CASARME CONTIGO, ELIZABETH! Estoy rompiendo nuestro compromiso: a partir de este momento dejas de ser mi "prometida", ¡y yo no soy tu prometido!

- Ciel… – Elizabeth rompió a llorar, y todos en el salón la observaron mientras retenían el aliento.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas por la súbita explosión (y expresión) de emociones, Ciel se dio la media vuelta y subió la escalera, adelantando a Sebastian. El mayordomo no apartaba su mirada pétrea de la niña rubia que sollozaba al pie de la escalera.

Al ver a Ciel que se alejaba, Elizabeth pareció regresar a la vida y sus piernas se tambalearon en un patéticamente fallido intento de correr tras él.

- ¡Ciel, espera! – gimoteó - ¡No me dejes…!

Mas Ciel no quería esperar, había pasado demasiado tiempo haciendo lo que otros esperaban que hiciera. Por una noche, se sentía libre, y no pensaba seguir sacrificándose para cumplir las expectativas de otros. Desde muy pequeño alguien más decidió que se casaría con Elizabeth Middleford. Pues bien, él no quería estar con ella.

De modo que hizo algo increíblemente cruel. Miró a Elizabeth, luego a Sebastian, y cuando estuvo seguro de que la rubia los miraba a ambos (aún sin reconocer al mayordomo), Ciel jaló a Sebastian por el cuello del disfraz y le plantó un intenso beso. Naturalmente que el demonio no desaprovechó la ocasión de un juego labial desenfrenado y descarado en grado sumo.

Elizabeth se echó de rodillas al suelo y lloró aún más desconsolada. Los espectadores estaban atónitos, y no sabían si acercarse a consolar a la jovencita o si alejarse y discutir entre ellos el jugoso chisme.

- Vámonos, antes de que amanezca – dijo Ciel en tono mandón después de que Sebastian dejó de morderle los labios.

.

.

Se alejaron de las luces del salón, y corretearon entre los pasillos besándose afanosamente, buscando una habitación vacía. Todo parecía más vertiginoso que nunca, y quizá el tiempo siguiera corriendo a la misma velocidad, pero ellos parecían moverse más deprisa. La cada vez más fina capa de neblina de opio que cubría la alfombra se arremolinaba ante los pasos de Ciel y de Sebastian.

Finalmente encontraron una suntuosa y solitaria habitación al final de un pasillo. Cerraron la puerta con llave y se hundieron en una semioscuridad trémula y seductora: las llamas de la chimenea estaban encendidas. Ciel le quitó la máscara a Sebastian, y por primera vez cayó en la cuenta de lo perfecto que era el rostro de su sirviente, de lo malicioso y atractivo que le resultaba. "Bésame – se atrevió a rogarle por primera y última vez -, bésame y ya". Sebastian no necesitaba que se lo pidieran dos veces, se acercó a Ciel, mirándolo con ardoroso fuego en los ojos, le retiró el antifaz de la cara y luego lo besó con tanta pasión que lo dejó sin aliento.

En aquel recinto no había cama, solamente un diván tapizado con terciopelo verde. Ciel se dejó caer sobre él, mientras Sebastian jugaba con su lengua y le desabrochaba el saco y la camisa. Ciel también intentó desvestir a su "amante" con torpeza, pero era una misión imposible teniendo en cuenta que él nunca había abrochado o desabrochado ropa. Sebastian rió por lo bajo, despegando sus labios; para bien o para mal, su joven amo nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Sonrojándose ante su propia torpeza e inexperiencia, Ciel dejó de intentar emular a Sebastian y le permitió que él tomara toda la iniciativa. El demonio le acarició como hiciera clandestinamente la noche anterior, plantándole besos por todo el cuerpo.

Los contornos de la habitación ahora se apreciaban con mayor claridad, la oscuridad cedió a un gris pálido y la niebla se disipó del todo. Amanecía.

Y entre el placer y el estupor, Ciel comenzó a divagar dentro de sus pensamientos, que ahora eran muchísimo más lúcidos que antes. Todavía no lograba creer que hubiera tenido el valor de terminar su compromiso, y enfrente de toda la nobleza de Inglaterra, y encima de todo se atrevió a besar a su mayordomo como si nada, ¡y enfrente de toda la nobleza de Inglaterra!

¡¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer?

La desinhibición del opio se había ido, el primer pálido rayo de sol entraba por la ventana. La noche sin reglas había tocado a su fin, su magia había muerto.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Qué hice? – exclamó de pronto, sorprendiendo e interrumpiendo a Sebastian -. No puedo creer que… enfrente de todos… ¿Cómo pude…? – tuvo que incorporarse sobre el diván y apartar a Sebastian, que ya comenzaba a lucir bastante molesto, como en los últimos tiempos -. Permitir que me reconocieran… No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que yo… – Ciel se llevó la mano izquierda a la cara y se cubrió con ella la boca, encontrando increíble todo lo que había hecho durante esa noche. Y además había hecho tantas cosas…

Pero un rincón dentro de su mente no paraba de maldecir contra sí mismo y lamentarse: ¿por qué había tenido que reaccionar justo en ese momento?, ¿por qué la magia del hechizo de aquella joven y larga noche no había durado más tiempo, hasta después de que él y Sebastian hubiera pasado un momento juntos y tenido la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas? ¿Por qué antes y no después?

Sebastian se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo, y su rostro denotaba una decepción sin precedentes, casi como si experimentara un profundo dolor al respecto. No obstante, sabiendo que la noche era ya sólo un diminuto recuerdo perdido en un inmenso pasado, el demonio optó por olvidarlo todo y volver a ser el mismo de antes. Tratar de prolongar lo que ya no existía no tenía ningún sentido. Se arregló el disfraz y se puso el antifaz.

Ciel supo descifrar el cambio de expresiones de su mayordomo, y lo lamentó aún más.

- Sebastian, yo no… No es que no… Lo lamento – balbuceaba.

- También yo – musitó Sebastian por lo bajo, y esa fue la última manifestación que hizo de sus emociones -. Qué aspecto tan indecoroso, Bocchan, no puede regresar así a la mansión. Recuerde que hoy tiene varios compromisos con agentes de Funtom.

- ¿Sebastian? – gimió Ciel, tristemente, al tiempo que el mayordomo volvía a vestirlo.

No obtuvo respuesta.

.

.

Al bajar al salón el ambiente era completamente diferente. Las antes tórridas parejas se despedían entre lágrimas, los músicos guardaban sus instrumentos, los arlequines se retiraban, los sirvientes ya estaban retirando la comida sobrante. Tratando de no pensar demasiado en Sebastian, Ciel buscó a su otro gran error de la noche, pero no vio a Elizabeth por ningún lado. Una de las muchachas que lo habían visto besándose con Sebastian se le acercó tímidamente para avisarle que ella ya se había ido en su carruaje, llorando. Antes de marcharse, la muchacha le dedicó una significativa mirada a Ciel, y le dijo:

- Lamento mucho que ustedes dos no puedan estar juntos.

Tal y como interpretó Ciel, la muchacha no se refería a Elizabeth.

.

Sebastian dejó solo a Ciel en Buckingham mientras iba a conseguir un carruaje para que pudieran regresar a la mansión Phantomhive. El niño seguía tan impactado que realmente no acertaba a reaccionar de ninguna forma, parecía un autómata. Por allá lejos en uno de los jardines, vislumbró a George Leicester despidiéndose de Damian, quien le limpiaba las lágrimas mediante besos; pero el acuerdo tácito del secreto que durante la noche había estado vigente ya no era válido durante el día, así que ambos hombres tuvieron que separarse para evitar que los descubrieran juntos.

Finalmente Ciel empezó a reaccionar. Entendía a la perfección el dolor y la asfixiante tristeza que en ese momento sentían sus dos colegas de la fiesta, él mismo la experimentaba en ese momento. La gran y única diferencia, era que George y Damian se tenían el uno al otro, pero él, Ciel, estaba solo. Completamente solo. Sebastian no volvería nunca; incluso si estuviera presente físicamente, _él_ nunca volvería.

Sabiendo eso, Ciel se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, y hundió el rostro entre las manos.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Nota (de nuevo): **_Me gustó este capítulo, síp, me gustó, valió la pena el quebradero de cabeza, porque escribirlo me costó mucho… Siento que hay OoC, pero hasta eso, no me pareció inconveniente, es imposible escribir romance romántico entre estos dos sin recurrir a un poco (muy poco) de OoC. Pero bueno, es porque los personajes están evolucionando, conociendo nuevos aspectos de sí mismos; de modo que es válido.

Ah, sí, y perdón por el final tan deprimente, no sé qué onda con eso, no pude evitarlo…

.

Y tampoco pude evitar una proyección: las muchachas londinenses de los abanicos, las que espiaron el beso y luego fueron a dar condolencias… Bueno, digamos que son las amantes del yaoi de la Inglaterra victoriana. ¡Quien se identifique con ellas que levante la mano! (*Yo digo: ¡Presente!).

.

Y de nuevo la parte favorita: **GRACIAS A…**

Love-girl2015, Crosseyra, Andyy' de Lioncourt,

alobleu, neko-chan tsukiyomi michaelis, marie250,

xXCoffee-QueenXx, Princesa Lunar de Kou, Tsuki Hanasaki,

melo-chan-07, lizbeth michaelis, Schantten, carlac94

.

Tsuki Hanasaki, felicidades porque adivinaste todo lo que iba a pasar: intento de lime, mucho sufrimiento para Elizabeth y besos apasionados (o mínimo intento de).

Los reviews del capítulo 7 han sido los mejores de todos, voy a imprimirlos, enmarcarlos y ponerlos encima de mi cabecera. Gracias de todo corazón por su tiempo, este fic sigue vivo gracias a vosotros.

.

_Dejen review si les gustó._


	9. Partida de ajedrez

**"Ruleta Rusa"**.

Kuroshitsuji, Sebastian x Ciel.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

_**Disclaimer:** _Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, y aunque adoraría que Sebastian y Ciel me pertenecieran, son propiedad el uno del otro.

**_Summary:_** Una serie de eventos que culminó en un beso… Y a raíz de eso Ciel ha decidido poner a prueba la verdadera lealtad de Sebastian con una extraña idea: intentar suicidarse. ¿Cómo reaccionará el mayordomo ante estos atentados?

**_Nota:_** Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo llevo desaparecida del mundo del fic… Créanme todos que en verdad yo lo lamento más que ustedes. Desearía que la vida fuera fácil, si todo estuviera en santa paz podría dedicarme a escribir la mitad de mi tiempo. _Well, whatever, nevermind_, diría Nirvana, finalmente logro terminar este crucial capítulo. Oh, sí, CRUCIAL. Así que sin más palabras que decir (me costó tanto escribirlo que me quedé sin palabras) sólo les deseo una feliz lectura. Disfruten… y sufran…

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 9: Partida de ajedrez.**

**.**

Sebastian regresó a Buckingham poco antes del medio día. Por qué había tardado tanto, Ciel no se molestó en preguntar, a fin de cuentas él fue tratado espléndidamente por la servidumbre real durante el tiempo adicional de su estadía. El mayordomo, ya sin el disfraz, le pidió con un gesto que lo siguiera al carruaje, y el conde lo siguió haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no empezar a balbucearle excusas o disculpas por su anti-romántico comportamiento al final de la noche.

Pero ¿tendría algún caso que Ciel intentara justificarse? De cualquier modo, ahora era más que evidente que a Sebastian no podría importarle menos todo el asunto.

Ciel no volvió a pronunciar palabra hasta que hubieron llegado a la mansión. No sentía que su boca, ahora privada del pecaminoso néctar de los labios de Sebastian, fuera capaz de decir nada. De cualquier modo no importaba, porque el mayordomo también parecía haber hecho voto de silencio. El viaje fue largo y monótono, el tráfico londinense estaba el doble de atascado debido a tantos nobles que ahora se retiraban de la ciudad.

Lo único que Ciel logró articular en todo el día, al llegar a su mansión, fue: "Cancela todos mis compromisos". Luego recorrió el camino hasta su habitación volviendo a ese estado autómata, ignorando todo y a todos, especialmente a Sebastian. No le importaron las miradas angustiadas y furibundas que le dirigían sus sirvientes. A juzgar por eso y por el silencio de la casa, seguramente Elizabeth ya había recogido sus cosas y se había marchado de la mansión; quizás para siempre. Pero ¿qué demonios importaba Elizabeth?

"Lamento mucho que ustedes dos no puedan estar juntos" le habían dicho aquellas muchachas. Nadie lo lamentaba más que Ciel, y lo lamentaba no por Sebastian, sino por él mismo. Porque esa noche había dejado al descubierto la parte más vulnerable y patética de su ser, porque se había dejado llevar por una emoción que ni siquiera se sabía capaz de sentir, y el resultado fue de lo más cruel y doloroso…

Una vez encerrado en su habitación, la explosión de emociones volvió a hacer presa de Ciel. ¿Cómo se atrevió a pensar que él y Sebastian podrían llegar a estar juntos? ¿Por qué demonios quería que estuvieran juntos en primer lugar? "¡Eres un estúpido! – pensaba, con los ojos escociéndole - ¡Eres un estúpido y estás sólo!". ¿Cómo pudo creer que Sebastian podía llegar a sentir algo por él? ¡Por todos los cielos, si estaba hablando de un demonio!

Y ese amanecer, Ciel finalmente había obtenido su respuesta. El maldito ego demoniaco de Sebastian finalmente le había confirmado lo que él venía sospechando desde el principio: Sebastian no se preocupaba por él, solamente por su alma.

Todos esos besos, las sutiles caricias y los heroicos rescates… No eran más que un juego. Tal vez las almas adquirían mejor sabor cuando habían sufrido en vida, y por eso Sebastian se empeñaba en ilusionar a Ciel para luego romperle el corazón…

Ese fue el peor descubrimiento del día: que Ciel se autodenominara como alguien con el corazón roto. La gota que derramó el vaso. Por más que lo intentó, el niño ya no pudo controlarse. Su reacción fue un arrebato de ira y desenfreno, tuvo que gritar y maldecir a los cuatro vientos, romper cosas, rasgar las cortinas, arrojar libros y todo cuanto tenía al alcance de su mano. Los dolores y tristezas reprimidas desde la muerte de sus padres se liberaron con increíble potencia en un solo segundo. Y a todo eso se le agregaba que la única persona (¿persona?) que Ciel daba por hecho que estaría siempre a su lado ahora se mostraba como un simple interesado: Sebastian no lo quería. Todo era un juego, todo era mentira; una mera estrategia por conveniencia. Ya no le quedaba nada por lo cual vivir.

Y el deseo suicida fue más fuerte que nunca.

.

Ciel no pudo calmarse en toda la tarde hasta que oscureció por completo y los recuerdos de la fiesta fueron tan abrumadores que le drenaron la energía. No le quedó más que sentarse en la cama y dejar que sus pensamientos vagaran sin ton ni son, hasta que se perdieran dentro de los sombríos horizontes de su mente.

Muchas de las ideas que surgieron entonces dentro de su cabeza fueron nuevas y asombrosas maneras de quitarse la vida.

.

.

Al día siguiente, la resolución era absoluta. Si Sebastian se creía con el derecho de jugar con él de esa manera, Ciel le regresaría el favor. Ahora más que nunca el chico Phantomhive sabía que tenía que anular el contrato por todos los medios posibles. Esa mañana Ciel se transformó en otra persona: alguien frío, indiferente y con una astucia sádica. Su trastornada personalidad adquirió todas las cualidades de los asesinos que durante años se había empeñado en capturar. Era él, pero a la vez no era él.

Morir era la única opción. La única manera de poner un digno fin a todo esto.

- Buenos días, Bocchan – irrumpió la monótona voz de Sebastian en los pensamientos del niño -. Para el desayuno de esta mañana hay salmón en salsa de menta y un nuevo té importado que Lau ha tenido la amabilidad de enviar. Como guarnición…

- Puedes guardarte tus comentarios – dijo Ciel con voz extremadamente cansada, nunca antes se había sentido tan agobiado -. No pienso probar bocado.

- ¿Acaso piensa hambrearse hasta la muerte, Bocchan? Porque dudo seriamente que le funcione.

- No intentes adivinar lo que pienso o no pienso hacer. Ese no es tu trabajo.

- ¿Entonces, cuál sugiere Bocchan que es mi trabajo? – Sebastian no imprimió emoción alguna en su voz, pero como estaba dándole la espalda a Ciel mientras abría las cortinas se dio el lujo de expresarse mediante su rostro, que denotó consternación.

- Ser un demonio – musitó Ciel, cada vez más cansado -. Eso es todo lo que eres y siempre serás: un demonio… He decidido que es inútil esperar algo más de ti.

- ¿Y qué más puede esperarse de un demonio?

- _Nada_, ya me lo has demostrado. Y te juro que aprendí mi lección – Ciel se puso en pie sin esperar la intervención de Sebastian, y caminó descalzo hasta la ventana (ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento luego de haberse quedado dormido en el sofá Sebastian entró y lo vistió con la pijama) -. Esto termina ahora – sentenció.

- ¿De qué está hablando, Bocchan? – ahora Sebastian sí que se dignó a mirar a su amo, pero esta vez fue el menor quien desvió el rostro.

- No tendré este contrato por más tiempo. Y no te quedarás con mi alma.

- ¡No puedes romper el contrato!

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Quieres apostar? El objeto de mi venganza ha cambiado: ya no quiero deshacerme de los asesinos de mis padres… ¡Quiero deshacerme de _ti_!

Sebastian se quedó entonces estupefacto, experimentando por primera vez en su larga existencia una sensación única y mortal: dolor. En lo más profundo de su ser se formó una herida, infligida por las crueles palabras de Ciel. ¿Deshacerse de él? ¿En qué sentido?

- Lo que quieres es simplemente imposible – aseguró Sebastian.

- No, no lo es. Sé cómo romper este contrato, y sabes que lo haré. Ninguno de los dos obtendrá lo que quiere – nunca antes se había reflejado en ojos de un ser humano tan oscura frialdad. Las ojeras y la cruenta mirada convertían el rostro angelical de Ciel en una macabra máscara de maldad.

- Puedes intentarlo – sonrió Sebastian con cierto sadismo -, pero no lograrás nada.

- Moriré intentándolo si es necesario – afirmó Ciel, y Sebastian fue plenamente consciente de que no mentía -. Así que te propongo… un juego: una partida de ajedrez. De ahora en adelante, estamos en bandos separados. Yo seré mi propio caballo y tú tendrás tu propio rey, negro, por supuesto. Cada quien hará sus movimientos, y ya veremos quién llega al jaque mate.

- No lograrás suicidarte – dijo Sebastian, más a sí mismo que a Ciel.

- Grábate mis palabras: yo _nunca_ he perdido un juego de ajedrez.

.

.

Fue así como por primera vez desde que se forjara el contrato, Ciel y Sebastian pugnaron por objetivos diferentes. El primero buscaría su muerte con ansias, y el segundo trataría de impedirla. Una juego peligroso, una ruleta rusa. Con el resultado final pendiendo de un hilo más fino que el de una araña, y mucho más débil.

Ciel fingió regresar a la rutina de un Phantomhive: encerrarse en su estudio, revisar interminable papeleo, llamar a sus contactos, responder las cartas de la baronesa Arlington. Cualquier excusa laboral era buena para mantener alejado a Sebastian, él nunca se enteraría de cómo o cuándo ejecutaría Ciel su plan. Y lo mejor, el niño tenía una larga lista de planes, desde la A hasta la Z.

Los días se volvieron más nublados y oscuros de lo que acostumbraban, como atendiendo a una misteriosa orden por parte del demonio. Las nubes impenetrables reflejaban el estado de ánimo de Sebastian: turbio, impredecible, y en el peor de los casos, mortífero. Pero las nubes también lloran cuando es necesario, por eso la comparación puede resultar tan precisa.

Sebastian difícilmente podía concentrarse mientras repasaba mentalmente todas las ideas que Ciel podría llevar a la práctica. Se dio a la tarea de revisar cada centímetro de la mansión, asegurándose de deshacerse de cualquier arma homicida en potencia. Pero Ciel siempre estaba un paso por delante de él. Sin que el demonio se diera cuenta, el niño de alguna manera logró cambiar buena parte de las especias por venenos: láudano, cianuro y cicuta sustituyeron al laurel y la hierbabuena. Sebastian no sospechó del plan de Ciel hasta que el niño recuperó el apetito tan súbitamente.

Eso fue lo que más le molestó, porque nunca antes Sebastian había estado distraído (por causas que no fueran peludas y tuvieran bigotes y cola). Esa herida infligida por Ciel le escocía, invadía sus pensamientos expandiéndose como un cáncer. Por primera vez en años Sebastian se daba cuenta de que Ciel ejercía influencia sobre él tanto como él dominaba al niño. La relación de amo y sirviente era recíproca e indisoluble. Y la prueba más irrefutable al respecto fue que Ciel tenía tan buenas ideas como las suyas.

La competencia se volvía cada vez más cerrada: Sebastian descubría los intentos suicidas minutos antes de que pudieran convertir a Ciel en víctima; y como si eso no fuera suficiente, también tenía que estar pendiente de que Maylene, Finny, Bard o Tanaka no cayeran víctimas por accidente. ¿Por qué esos cuatro se empeñaban en parecer estúpidos? ¿Por qué seguían hablando de Elizabeth y su corazón destrozado, no se daban cuenta de que había algo mucho más urgente y peligroso teniendo lugar bajo sus propias narices?

Ciel intentó de todo, absolutamente de todo, sorprendiendo a Sebastian, que a pesar de haber cometido asesinatos incontables durante milenios jamás se habría imaginado que existieran tantas otras formas de matar a una persona. Aunque debió haberlo sospechado, después de todo, los seres humanos son insoportablemente frágiles.

Los atentados más remarcables perturbaron a Sebastian de formas indescriptibles, quien no podía terminar de creer que con sus agudos sentidos demoniacos y sus sobrenaturales talentos no los hubiera adivinado antes. Debió haber previsto que Ciel incendiaría el cobertizo luego de haberse encerrado dentro, debió adivinar que los cuchillos de la comida podían ser usados para cortar todo tipo de carnes, debió prevenir que había más de una manera de asfixiar a una persona, debió haber adivinado que las cartas que enviaba Ciel eran para contratar asesinos profesionales bajo una identidad falsa que lo único que quería era acabar con "Ciel Phantomhive".

Y cada vez que Ciel tenía algo ya preparado, caminaba indiferente hacia Sebastian y le decía en voz mordaz: "Jaque". Y cada vez que Sebastian frustraba el ingenioso atentado, antes de liberar a Ciel de sus brazos, le susurraba al oído: "Jaque".

Así transcurrió un interminable mes, e incluso los otros cuatro sirvientes entendieron para entonces la gravedad del asunto. Cada vez Ciel se sentía más y más cansado, y todos los nuevos intentos le consumían una energía considerable. Era como si su espíritu muriera, abandonado a la oscuridad, mientras su cuerpo seguía con vida, reteniendo a su alma contra su voluntad.

Con el transcurso de las semanas tanto él como Sebastian bajaron el ímpetu del juego, hasta que el desafío parecía ser solamente un sueño mal recordado, pero que sin embargo seguía latente en las mentes de ambos.

.

Esa tarde nublada, Sebastian preparó para Ciel un baño de agua caliente. Como habían pasado días desde el último intento suicida, el demonio supuso que, sólo por esa tarde, podrían tomarse una tregua, volver a la rutina de antes. Ciel, vacío y autómata como estaba en las últimas fechas, cedió.

Como solía ocurrir mucho tiempo antes, Sebastian desvistió a Ciel con maestría (en un doloroso silencio) y lo condujo al cuarto de baño, donde el niño se dejó caer en el agua sin fuerzas: exhausto y débil, más frágil que nunca.

- ¿Podrías dejarme solo? – pidió a Sebastian en un susurro.

- Yes, my lord – hace mucho tiempo que el mayordomo no usaba esa frase.

Una vez solo, Ciel se sintió de nuevo como el pequeño e indefenso niño que años antes había sufrido al grado de invocar un demonio. Se supo vulnerable, expuesto, y entendió que no tenía las fuerzas para dominar a su destino. Sólo era un niño, simplemente eso…

Antes de darse cuenta, ya se había quedado dormido en la bañera, y quiso el destino que en lo profundo de su sueño, su cabeza se deslizara por debajo del agua. Ciel despertó por la falta de aire, agitado en movimientos convulsos. Ese tipo de muerte no la había planeado, y su instinto de supervivencia se impuso a su deseo suicida. Intentó levantarse, salir del agua para poder tomar aire, pero simplemente no pudo. Una extraña fuerza lo retenía contra el fondo de la bañera, totalmente sumergido; era como si una mano invisible lo empujara hacia abajo por el pecho. Ciel pataleó y pataleó, golpeó los costados de la bañera con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada de lo que él hiciera podía liberarlo: se estaba ahogando.

Y no había nada que hacer para impedirlo, incluso le pareció escuchar a través del agua una risa nebulosa y femenina. Ciel podría morir después de todo, y rompería el contrato para siempre…

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de enlazar los pensamientos, todo se volvió negro antes de lo sospechado…

.

- ¡Ciel!

Invocado por el lazo de su contrato, Sebastian pudo sentir que algo no andaba bien, y volvió junto a Ciel justo a tiempo de sacarlo del agua y obligarlo a regresar de la antesala al mundo de los muertos. Fue la única vez que el mayordomo no disfrutó el roce de sus labios contra los de su joven amo, pero finalmente el aire se extendió por los pulmones del pequeño y lo obligó a escupir agua y jadear con desesperación.

- Jaque – dijo Sebastian, como era de esperar, pero Ciel seguía tan abrumado por el agua en la cabeza que realmente no entendió lo que le dijo.

El demonio se hubiera convencido de que ése había sido otro intento suicida del chico Phantomhive, de no ser por el fugaz detalle que solamente sus ojos de fuego podían captar, algo que se disolvió en la nada con la velocidad del parpadeo y de haber sido un común mortal quien lo presenciara lo hubiera atribuido a su imaginación. El punto es que Sebastian juraría (si los juramentos de un demonio tuvieran algún valor) que en el blanco pecho de Ciel hubo una marca ligeramente más blanca, que delineaba perfectamente la figura de una mano delgada y curva, como si fuese una mano de mujer. Evidentemente no era el sello de las manos del mayordomo.

- ¿Se-seb…Sebastian? – jadeó Ciel mientras volvía a sus sentidos.

El aludido asintió suavemente, considerando que su presencia era una respuesta más que satisfactoria. Envolvió a Ciel en una bata, lo levantó en brazos y lo llevó hasta la cama, donde lo arropó con una delicadeza que no era humana, pero tampoco infernal. Creo que de haber presenciado alguien el momento habría jurado que tal ternura sólo podía concebirse en los ojos de un ser de naturaleza divina. ¿Ironía? Muchos apostarían a que las verdades más crueles de la vida se fundamentan en la ironía.

Ya más tranquilo, Ciel se supo seguro, y por segundos olvidó la auténtica vulnerabilidad de su persona. Ver el rostro de Sebastian con esa expresión de preocupación a tan pocos centímetros del suyo propio le trajo a la mente un recuerdo que horas antes aún le resultaba doloroso: un antifaz, un baile, en un salón encantado…

Como queriendo sellar el efecto del poderoso y abrumador recuerdo, Sebastian se inclinó todavía más sobre Ciel, hasta que sus labios volvieron a tocarse. Como antes, ambos fueron presas de una emoción incontrolable y cálida, y el pequeño Ciel enterró sus dedos entre el oscuro cabello de su mayordomo con una necesidad inquietante, como si no quisiera nunca dejarlo marchar.

Pero la realidad de las cosas no era así. No existía un lazo indisoluble, no debía existir la necesidad de uno por el otro. El problema con la magia es que se conforma solamente de chispas, y tan rápido como inició, termina.

Sebastian y Ciel despegaron sus labios, y sin cruzar una palabra, o tan siquiera una mirada, el joven conde volvió a reposar su cabeza en las almohadas y el mayordomo salió de la habitación.

Aquel beso tuvo el frío sabor de la despedida.

.

.

Pronto llegó la noche, extendiendo un manto de seda negra, espolvoreado con estrellas. No hubo luna, pero tampoco hubo nubes de tormenta, lo cual era un sorpresivo e intenso cambio en el humor de la naturaleza.

Esa noche Ciel tampoco pudo dormir, y poco después de que los relojes de la mansión marcaran las doce, el joven conde se incorporó sobre su lecho, mirando el cielo a través de la ventana cubierta de escarcha. Era una noche fresca, y las cortinas del dosel de su cama no fueron corridas como correspondía, mas no era por eso que Ciel Phantomhive se moría de frío. Eran en realidad sus pensamientos los que lo congelaban. Sus pensamientos de nuevo suicidas, sus memorias llenas de desafíos a la vida y a la muerte. No estaba seguro de qué sintió cuando su cabeza se hundió bajo el agua caliente, y se avergonzaba de su debilidad en el momento, pero sabía con certeza que jamás se volvería a repetir. La próxima vez que la muerte fuera a visitarlo, llevara el disfraz que llevara, Ciel la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, porque no quería seguir siendo un juguete en las manos de Sebastian.

Lo había permitido por demasiado tiempo. Ya no más. Él era un Phantomhive, él era superior. Él _no_ era sólo un niño, era mucho más que eso, y por eso Sebastian deseaba su alma. Esas fueron las únicas certezas que se formaron dentro de la mente de Ciel esa noche. "Yo _no_ dependo de Sebastian".

Muchas veces Ciel se había visto en la obligación de tomar decisiones, de asumir el control de ciertas situaciones desesperadas, de desempeñar un rol de impresionante poder a pesar de su corta edad; siempre con la ayuda de Sebastian, claro está. Ya se había familiarizado con esa sensación de superioridad, al menos una parte de él estaba totalmente acostumbrada a ello. Pero jamás, jamás se había sentido tan libre y tan en control como las veces que estuvo a punto de morir.

Él tenía el poder de poner fin a su vida, lo cual era como tener todo un universo bajo su control y capricho, y solamente _él_ decidía si traspasar esa finísima línea que separaba la vida de la muerte cual hilo de araña.

Y no necesitaba a Sebastian para eso.

Al intentar suicidarse, Ciel se sentía libre de todas las ataduras de ese mundo oscuro, al menos hasta que un ser aún más oscuro y que lo aprisionaba con cadenas inquebrantables le arrebataba el control y decidía mantenerlo con vida. Sebastian nunca lo dejaría morir, eso era impensable porque iba en contra del contrato: Ciel no moriría hasta haber logrado su venganza y saciado su inmenso odio.

- Entonces será Sebastian quien me arrebate la vida – susurró para sí mismo, pero ya no pudo reprimirse más. Dobló las piernas y escondió el rostro entre las rodillas -… ¡Imbécil! – tuvo que maldecir a su mayordomo -… ya me la arrebataste…

"¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! – pensó - ¿Sabes en realidad por qué quieres suicidarte?"

Ciel estaba furioso consigo mismo a más no poder, porque él que era frío, egoísta, astuto y temperamental, él que se suponía actuaba impulsado por el odio y la venganza, ahora se hallaba confundido y frustrado, buscando la muerte de forma desesperada porque su "mayordomo" no lo _quería_. Y ahora actuaba por despecho, buscando venganza contra aquél que no correspondía a sus sentimientos.

- Pero… ¿qué sentimientos? – se preguntó, atónito, y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos - ¿Acaso _siento_ algo por… por _"él"_?

Después Ciel ya no fue capaz de contenerse, porque en su interior revoloteaban infinidad de emociones, algunas nuevas y confusas, otras ya conocidas y que se manifestaban con más fuerza que nunca. Pero lo que era un hecho, era que todas esas emociones, absolutamente todas ellas, eran motivadas por Sebastian.

Embargado por una incontrolable rabia, Ciel hizo lo que en años no había hecho: lloró, y las lágrimas candentes le escocían tanto como lo haría el fuego del infierno del cual Sebastian procedía.

.

.

Al otro lado de la puerta, una mano enguantada se apoyaba suavemente contra ésta, tentada a abrirla para así poder posarse sobre aquellos cabellos grises. Sebastian permanecía de pie afuera del cuarto de su joven amo, con el cuerpo en tensión y mordiéndose los labios, con la mirada fija, como si a través de la madera y las cortinas pudiera ver a Ciel… sollozando por él.

Aunque el demonio aparentaba una impasible seriedad, la verdad era que le costaba mucho fingir indiferencia ante el comportamiento de su amo. Especialmente en los últimos meses con ese deseo suicida que se había apoderado del niño. Sebastian torció los labios en una mueca de enojo, y los dedos de su mano izquierda se tensaron sobre la puerta. Le molestaba que Ciel quisiera hacerse daño continuamente, porque él estaba obligado a salvarlo a causa de los términos del contrato, y se daba cuenta de que era más que una partida de ajedrez: el chico lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Pero también, aunque no quería aceptarlo, le molestaba porque se preocupaba más de lo que debía por ese niño; se preocupaba como si Ciel fuese importante. Y lo peor es que, en efecto, era _muy_ importante para él.

Y pensar que Ciel podía morir resultaba doloroso, porque era sinónimo de _perderlo_.

Perturbado por el miedo que se apoderaba de él (se suponía que los demonios no tenían emociones), Sebastian desvió la mirada, y no pudo evitar enfocarla en su mano izquierda. Ciel volvió a lloriquear y a maldecirlo a él, y por ello fue que el mayordomo alzó la otra mano y se quitó el guante blanco, revelando el tetragramatón símbolo del contrato. Observó fijamente la estrella, y siguiendo el curso de sus veloces pensamientos, llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, era posible que un demonio experimentara los sentimientos humanos… Porque era lo que Ciel le hacía experimentar.

Todas esas veces había salvado a Ciel por motivo del contrato, pero se había dado cuenta del peligro debido a algo completamente diferente. La preocupación que sintió al sacarlo inconsciente de la bañera, por ejemplo, no tuvo nada que ver con desear el alma del niño.

Ahora ese contrato había perdido parte de su significado; no era por su causa que Sebastian protegía a Ciel, tampoco era por eso que el demonio quería entrar en la habitación y brindarle consuelo a _su_ Bocchan, mirando a sus ojos (una vez) completamente azules para abrazarlo y volverlo a besar…

- Ciel… – pronunció por lo bajo, apoyando ambas manos sobre la puerta, recargando su fría frente sobre la fría madera, frunciendo su perfecto rostro en un gesto de dolor.

_Sentía_ dolor por Ciel.

.

.

Repentinamente, su agudo oído demoniaco percibió un sonido de pasos. Era muy tenue, pero allí estaba. Sebastian se incorporó muy erguido y miró hacia el final del pasillo, mosqueado.

Para cuando una cabeza pelirroja se asomó al pasillo, todo rastro de la incursión nocturna del mayordomo había desaparecido.

.

El sonido del llanto de había amortiguado, porque Ciel había hundido la cara en su almohada y ahogado sus sollozos. Las lágrimas todavía le nublaban la visión, y se dejó caer de costado sobre el colchón abrazando la almohada fuertemente contra su cuerpo y su rostro.

.

.

_Sebastian se había convertido en su venganza, en su motivo… y en su muerte._

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Nota (de nuevo):_ **Hago énfasis en la palabra "muerte". Imaginémosla escrita con sangre, en mayúsculas, y en letra gótica old english text o parchment. Lamento que después del amor del capítulo ocho llegue con este sufrido drama, pero la vida es una montaña rusa: después de subir se baja, y mucho (mucho). Espero que el capítulo los haya dejado lo suficientemente satisfechos como para perdonar mi ausencia, y espero que los haya dejado lo suficientemente en suspenso como para que estén dispuestos a esperar por más (por si acaso, prometo tratar de darme prisa, también por mi propio bien porque si no escribo esto a término me volveré loca).

¿Cumplí la promesa de un Sebastian más… humano?

.

También quiero hacer énfasis en que es gracias a todos los reviews que me motivo a seguir por más. Normalmente recibir reviews me inspira, aunque les juro que en las últimas fechas ni tiempo de encender la lap. Pero no por las circunstancias piensen que los reviews han perdido su infinita magia. Eso nunca.

Así que, el oscar es para… ¡Todos los que leen y comentan este fic!

Tsuki Hanasaki, Andyy' de Lioncourt, Schantten, Crosseyra,

SophiePukeRainbows, carlac94, animemaniaca97, maryshion,

Laura-chan, Nolimy-kun, XxLupe-MartinezxX,

alobleu, kikyoyami8, Luna, Iracomprometida78,

Breyito-Black-Lupin, mell, Lena-Lawliet, Addi Uchiha

Gracias de todo corazón, ¡ustedes mantienen vivo este fic!

Por cierto… ¿notaron que todas están subrayadas? Todas se merecen mención honorífica, hace tanto tiempo que no me metía a fanfiction que había olvidado ese maravilloso sentimiento que inunda cuando lees un review, corto o largo. ¡Gracias por recordármelo!

.

Para mi humor, seguramente habrá décimo capítulo aquí antes que séptimo en el Gato Phantomhive. Honestamente, este fic es mi consentido…

Ah, sí, ¡Y viva Narnia, los viajes en el tiempo y soñar a tiempo completo!

.

_**Deja review si te gustó.**_


	10. Voces en la tormenta

**"Ruleta Rusa".**

Sebastian x Ciel.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, pero si fuera mío… Me atreveré a ser soberbia y diré que sería mucho mejor. Para empezar sería yaoi, muchísimo más oscuro y le restaría torpeza a muchos de los personajes… (Hell, yeah, I'm getting bitchy)

**_Summary:_** -No longer required-

**_Nota_:** El día de hoy decidí hacer dos cosas: remarcar el tetragramatón que tengo en mi mano izquierda y no irme a dormir ni comer hasta haber terminado este capítulo y actualizado esta historia. Y logré terminarlo. Estoy dispuesta a regresar y estoy dispuesta a regresar ¡con todo! No tengo nada más que decir, ya los he hecho esperar demasiado (la disculpa en ese sentido va en serio) y no quiero hacerlos perder más tiempo... ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Lean! ¡Lean! ¡Lean que es mucho, mucho drama! Peor que en capítulos previos... ¿Clasificará esto como Angst, o me quedo en drama?...

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 10: Voces en la tormenta.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, como de costumbre, todos se reunieron en la cocina mientras Sebastian preparaba el desayuno del joven amo. La gran diferencia fue que esta vez el mayordomo se mostró sombrío, y no dio ninguna orden a la servidumbre de la casa. Aprovechando la ocasión, Bard regresó a la cama, y Tanaka-san permaneció sentado tomando té.

Sebastian ni siquiera dijo nada a la hora de preparar el carrito y abandonar la cocina rumbo a la habitación del joven conde Phantomhive.

.

Maylene se asomó por la puerta y se aseguró de que el mayordomo ya se había alejado antes de hacerle señas a Finny para que se acercara y decirle algo muy importante.

- Hoy Sebastian-san se veía de muy mal humor, ¿no te parece?

- Tal vez sólo está así porque tendrá un día muy ocupado – supuso Finny -. Últimamente siempre está de mal humor por las mañanas. Me siento culpable, la verdad es que no hacemos mucho por aligerarle el trabajo…

- No, no es por eso – sacudió Maylene la cabeza con fuerza, y se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos con el delantal blanco -. Yo creo que se debe al extraño comportamiento del joven amo en los últimos tiempos. Creo que están enojados el uno con el otro.

- ¿El joven amo? ¿Molesto con Sebastian? – se sorprendió extremadamente Finny - Pero si Sebastian es su mano derecha…

- Como sea, Sebastian-san está enojado… Y yo creo hoy está de mal humor porque no pudo dormir… Yo tampoco pude dormir.

- ¿Y eso? – el chico no había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño, aunque él lo tenía bastante pesado. Bien podría haber explotado la cocina y él ni en cuenta, quizás había convivido demasiado tiempo con Bard.

- Es que toda la noche lo escuché por toda la mansión – prosiguió Maylene como si su interlocutor no hubiese dicho nada -. Al principio no sabía qué era, pero después lo supe y es muy difícil de creer. Yo creo Sebastian también lo escuchó…

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Escuchar qué?

- El joven amo pasó la noche entera llorando.

Hubo un silencio muy serio, ninguno de los dos parecía creer las palabras que Maylene recién había pronunciado. ¿El amo Ciel Phantomhive?, ¿llorando? Inverosímil, pero la chica de pelo rojo estaba muy segura de haberlo escuchado, porque se había levantado y caminó por toda la mansión siguiendo el leve gemido. Aunque al principio se sintió muy emocionada pensando que se trataba de un fantasma, al llegar cerca de la habitación del conde estuvo completamente segura de escucharlo llorar al otro lado de la puerta.

- Claro que era un llanto como de rabia – le explicó a Finny -. Como si hubiese estado tan molesto por algo que tuvo que llorar. ¿Puedes imaginártelo?

No. Qué cosa tendría el poder suficiente sobre Ciel como para afectarlo al grado de provocarle esa clase de emociones, Finny y Maylene no lograban adivinarlo. Ninguno de los dos podía, a pesar de que la evidencia estuviera allí y fuera tan abrumadora.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos intentar animar al joven amo? – preguntó inocentemente Finny.

- Eso nunca nos funciona – negó prudentemente Maylene -. Pero quizá si intentáramos algo más…

- ¿Cómo qué?

- No lo sé. Esperaba que tú me dieras ideas…

- No se me ocurre nada.

Ambos chicos suspiraron abatidos y trataron de seguir con su día pese a estar contagiados de la oscuridad y tristeza que inundaba la mansión Phantomhive.

.

.

- Buenos días, Bocchan…

Al abrir la puerta y entrar en la habitación, esa mañana Sebastian se llevó una sorpresa más: Ciel ya estaba despierto, lo que ya no era novedad, pero normalmente se quedaba en la cama. Esta vez, el mayordomo encontró a su amo de pie junto a la ventana, observando sin mirar a través del resquicio de las cortinas entrecerradas.

Sebastian permaneció quieto, con las manos sujetando fuertemente el carrito de té. No se atrevió a decir nada.

- El jardín está seco – murmuró Ciel. Su voz sonó igualmente seca.

- No lo estará por mucho: lloverá esta semana – respondió Sebastian, tratando de fingir que era el perfecto mayordomo, pero ahora sí no podía mantener la fachada: estaba trastornado y le faltaba descifrar el por qué -. Para el desayuno de hoy he preparado…

- No importa, no voy a desayunar.

Al oír eso Sebastian se encontró dividido de muchas maneras. Parte de él se sentía indignado porque un simple mortal se resistía a sus dotes culinarias. Ridículo. Parte de él se sentía iracundo porque dejar de comer seguramente era una señal que anunciaba otro jaque. Molesto. Parte de él quería convencer a Ciel de comer porque si seguía manteniéndose en ayunas afectaría su salud. Increíble. Parte de él sólo quería tomarlo por la espalda, obligarlo a dar media vuelta y abofetearlo. Comprensible. Y otra parte de él sólo quería acariciarlo, besarlo y prometerle que todas las ideas raras que tenía en la mente eran sólo estupideces sin sentido. Confuso. Doloroso. Extraño. Insoportable…

Pero de todas esas repentinas e incomprensibles facetas, naturalmente que ganó la demoniaca, la que fingía indiferencia a todas horas y negaba la existencia de sentimientos, emociones y de todas las otras "partes" que los experimentaban.

- ¿Debería esperar escuchar otro "jaque" en los próximos minutos, Bocchan? – preguntó Sebastian, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por el tono monótono y aburrido en que lo dijo.

- Estoy cansado del ajedrez – fue todo lo que dijo Ciel.

- ¿Dejará de jugar, Bocchan? – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora que por dentro Sebastian estaba ahogándose en un mar de nuevas y confusas emociones (o por lo menos algo muy similar a ellas) su voz reflejaba por efecto contrario lo más demoniaco de su naturaleza?

- ¡Guárdate tu estúpida satisfacción! – bramó Ciel sin dignarse a mirar a su mayordomo, enfocando su mirada con más ahínco en el paisaje fuera de su ventanal - ¡Nunca he renunciado a una partida de ajedrez, nunca he perdido una! – luego de eso Ciel bajó la voz y murmuró para sí, acción inútil puesto que el fino oído de Sebastian igual lo escuchó -. Estoy cansado, y el cansancio no es motivo para retirarse… La muerte lo es…

El mayordomo tenía que decir algo, quería hacerlo, pero no sabía qué decir. Había estado preguntándoselo desde la noche anterior, cuando espiara a su amo a través de la puerta y lo escuchara llorar por segunda vez. La primera fue la noche en que lo invocó, pero en esa ocasión sus lágrimas no habían significado nada para el demonio. Ahora, en cambio, cada sollozo del joven conde clavaba una espina en el recién palpitante corazón de su sirviente. Y Sebastian quería detener esa sensación. ¿Por Ciel o por sí mismo? Por sí mismo, claro, porque no es propio de la naturaleza de un demonio el preocuparse por un humano, ¿cierto? Porque todo lo que Sebastian hacía estaba motivado por el egoísmo y la crueldad típica de los demonios, ¿cierto? Mas sin embargo Sebastian sabía que experimentaba una intensa preocupación por Ciel, que se interesaba por buscar el bienestar de Ciel, aunque aún estuviera reacio a admitirlo.

- Bocchan… – quiso intentarlo, de verdad que sí, pero sus intentos no llevaron a nada. Falló miserablemente.

- Vete de aquí, Sebastian. Te ordeno que me dejes solo.

Y Sebastian deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ignorar esa orden, pero él era el demonio y atentar contra la naturaleza del contrato era atentar contra su propia naturaleza. Tenía que obedecer, no sabía cómo no hacerlo.

- Como ordene, Bocchan.

Y sin saber por qué actuaba en contra de su voluntad, mecanizado a ser el perfecto mayordomo, Sebastian recogió el carrito y se dispuso a marcharse.

- El jardín está seco – repitió Ciel antes de que el demonio abandonara la habitación.

- Lloverá esta semana – volvió a decir Sebastian.

"El jardín está seco. Nosotros estamos secos…"

.

.

Esa tarde, tal y como Sebastian lo predijo, las nubes se tornaron más oscuras y densas de lo normal y súbitamente un diluvio se dejó venir sobre Londres y sus alrededores. La lluvia no era novedad en Inglaterra, pero ésta sí tenía algo único y preocupante. Se trataba de una tormenta eléctrica, y el cielo se había convertido en un campo de batalla donde todos los elementos luchaban por la supremacía. Los relámpagos desgarraban el cielo, el viento arremolinaba las nubes, la lluvia destrozaba la tierra…

Para alguien de corazón alegre este panorama podría resultar poético si se le mira a través de la lente correcta, pero para alguien cuyo corazón imita el caos de la tormenta lo mejor sería encerrarse en una habitación y tratar de olvidar que afuera el mundo se derrumba.

Ciel debió haber hecho eso: encerrarse en un salón sin ventanas y encender la chimenea; pero él no podía obligarse a ello, él tenía que estar en la escalera, viendo la tormenta a través de las ventanas del salón principal. Allí el ruido era ensordecedor, pues la acústica del lugar devolvía cien veces magnificado el estallido de las gotas al impactarse sobre los cristales. Los truenos hacían retumbar las columnas, los relámpagos creaban sombras grotescas sobre el piso de mármol.

Y el joven conde miraba todo con indiferencia, sin amedrentarse lo más mínimo. ¿Cómo podría temer lo que sucedía en el exterior cuando su interior era mucho más oscuro, más brutal, más destructivo? ¿Cómo…?

- ¿J-joven amo? – tuvo una voz la osadía de interrumpir.

Ciel se giró y dedicó una mirada furibunda a la dueña de aquella melena pelirroja y de aquella voz entrometida. Maylene sintió un escalofrío recorrerla de pies a cabeza, tragó hondo y prosiguió aun a sabiendas de que terminaría metida en problemas.

- ¿S-se… se encuentra b-bien? – Ciel no respondió con palabras, pero su mirada era una auténtica amenaza. Cualquier otro hubiera entendido que debía guardar silencio y salir corriendo, pero Maylene era demasiado torpe para ello - Es que… con la tormenta y eso…

- Me gusta la tormenta – afirmó Ciel, su voz sonando brutal y peligrosa.

- E-es que… pensé que…

- Tú no piensas. Tú sólo existes, y tu existencia es irritante, como la de un insecto… Vete de aquí – sentenció Ciel, esta vez la amenaza se manifestó también en su voz.

Entonces Maylene sí que quiso correr, pero se había quedado helada por dentro, y no lograba que sus pies obedecieran el mandato de su cerebro. Se había quitado los lentes para ese momento, y muy en su fuero interno estuvo agradecida de haberlo hecho, porque de llevarlos puestos seguramente habría intentado algo más estúpido que solamente hablarle al amo. La sirvienta estuvo agradecida cuando el grito de Finny retumbó al mismo tiempo que un relámpago y la hizo reaccionar. Salió corriendo escaleras arriba tratando de mentirse a sí misma, diciéndose que en realidad se marchaba para ir a consolar a un amigo y no porque, inexplicablemente, estuviera huyendo de su amo. Pero la verdad era otra: algo en los ojos de Ciel inspiró en la chica un miedo puro, un temor que ni siquiera la tormenta había logrado despertar.

Ciel estaba consciente del efecto que tuviera en la pelirroja, de que no fueron sus insultos sino su propia presencia lo que la ahuyentara, y lo disfrutó enormemente. Tener sobre alguien el mismo poder que un asesino tiene sobre su víctima era una sensación nueva y poderosa. Significaba que ahora todo en Ciel invocaba a la muerte: sus pensamientos, su voz, sus ojos y apariencia… Con el alma destrozada y en su mirada un brillo de demencia Ciel invitaba a la muerte a hacerle una visita…

Y lo peor fue que ésta le respondió.

.

Una risa, carcajadas histéricas y agudas que se mezclaban con el ruido de la tormenta. Ciel casi se sorprende al escucharla, peor aún: al reconocerla. La misma risotada burlona que alcanzara sus oídos a través del agua cuando se ahogaba en la bañera. La misma risotada que lo recibiera en un pueblo lejano hace ya mucho tiempo, la misma que en una capilla maldita llamara su nombre y lo arrancara de su realidad, la misma que escuchó cuando sus recuerdos se hallaban vulnerables y expuestos al capricho de un ser más retorcido que los mismos demonios…

"¡No puede ser posible!".

Ciel sintió el impulso de gritar, pero lo frenó a tiempo. No necesitaba a Sebastian allí, no _quería_ a Sebastian allí. Si sus sospechas eran o no ciertas, Ciel tenía que averiguarlo por sí mismo.

Una sombra de polilla apareció en el suelo del salón cuando un relámpago encendió su luz, pero Ciel sabía que no se trataba de otro insecto. Ella podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca tan insignificante como un insecto.

Decidido a descubrir si se trataba de una presencia auténtica o de una macabra deformación de su propia mente, Ciel siguió la sombra que se arrastraba sobre el mármol y los tapices, girando enloquecida como un tiovivo, haciéndolo sentir mareado en ocasiones. Esta sombra lo hizo cruzar la mansión, y se detuvo en el descanso de una escalinata donde lucía un gigantesco ventanal que representaba la figura de un ángel.

Ciel se detuvo en el rellano, jadeante y sudoroso, con los reflejos de colores del vitral brillando sobre su piel a cada relámpago. Había perdido la pista de la sombra, y toda su fragilidad de repente volvió a hacerse palpable. No la veía, pero sabía que estaba allí, asechándolo, esperándolo…

Llamándolo, porque el niño hubiera podido jurar que una voz de mujer susurraba su nombre, que se perdía en el rugido de la tormenta. Gritaba y se reía, gritaba y se reía, y su voz se escuchaba distante, como si proviniera de otro mundo. Pero ella no podía estar lejos, Ciel sentía su presencia del mismo modo que la sintió cuando estaba a punto de ahogarse en la bañera, tan cercana…

Si la inquietante presencia hubiera sido la de la Muerte Ciel la hubiera recibido con gusto, pero esa no era la Muerte que él había invitado.

Y de repente la sombra volvió, mezclada con el efecto caleidoscopio que tenía el vitral del ángel en la escalera. Entonces Ciel lo supo.

Retirando el parche que cubría su ojo derecho el joven conde miró hacia arriba, donde tras la cara de vidrio del ángel lo recibió una sonrisa burlona.

- No puede ser… – jadeó Ciel - No, no…

- ¡Bocchan!

Muchas cosas pasaron a la vez.

El vitral estalló en mil pedazos sobre la cabeza del niño cuando un relámpago se estrelló con el ángel de vidrio. Ninguno de los fragmentos logró dañar a Ciel, ni siquiera lo tocaron, porque Sebastian apareció de la nada y le protegió del peligro, cubriéndolo con su propio cuerpo y salvándolo de morir sepultado bajo una lluvia de cristal. La risa retumbó con el trueno y luego se desvaneció por completo.

Ciel estaba perplejo.

- Jaque – gruñó Sebastian por lo bajo, soltando a Ciel y enfocando su atención en retirar los pedazos de vidrio que se le habían clavado en la espalda.

- ¡No seas estúpido! ¡Ese no fui yo! ¡Fue _ella_! – vociferó Ciel, ignorando el hecho de que se estaba empapando ahora que la ventana había desaparecido.

- ¿Ella?

- ¡Ve y atrápala, idiota! ¡Ha vuelto! – Ciel se estaba poniendo histérico.

Sebastian repasó mentalmente la larga lista de enemigos de Ciel pero no pudo dar con el nombre al que Ciel se estaba refiriendo. Después de todo, de sus enemigos vivos, prácticamente todos eran hombres, empresarios igual que él o…

- ¡¿Qué demonios estás esperando?! ¡Está allá afuera!

- ¿Quién? – replicó Sebastian, molesto y muy alterado. Sus sentidos no estaban funcionando del todo bien por toda la tensión que había con Ciel en las últimas fechas.

- ¡Angela! – gritó Ciel.

Algo finalmente embonó en la mente del mayordomo y lo obligó a reaccionar con la velocidad que ni los rayos tenían en ese momento. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ciel se encontró solo en la escalera, bajo la lluvia, mientras Sebastian registraba la mansión y sus terrenos hasta el último centímetro, sin encontrar nada, aun usando su verdadera forma.

Puru-puru estaba aullando, transformándose lentamente en el perro-demonio, amenazando con romper sus cadenas y perder el control. Pero Sebastian lo detuvo y su energía oscura fue más poderosa que la de la bestia, y logró controlar a Puru-puru a tiempo. Esa fue la última prueba que Sebastian necesitaba.

Así que verdaderamente había sido ella.

Angela estaba de vuelta. Angela había regresado por Ciel.

.

.

Ciel Phantomhive no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Toda la frialdad e indiferencia que lentamente lo había estado invadiendo desapareció de golpe. Él quería que la Muerte acudiera a su llamado, pero lo hacía con la firme intención de obligarla a obedecer su voluntad y capricho, y no permitiría que Angela le arrebatara eso.

Sentado en su estudio junto a la chimenea, arropado con una manta y en espera de que Sebastian le llevara una taza de té, Ciel lentamente cayó en la cuenta de que ahora en el ajedrez había tres jugadores. Él no podía permitir esa aberración.

- Earl Grey, Bocchan – anunció Sebastian, entrando rápidamente con el carrito y entregando a Ciel su taza de té.

- ¿Sí era Angela? – preguntó Ciel, únicamente para remarcar los hechos, en realidad él no necesitaba confirmación, y menos por parte de Sebastian.

- Sí – gruñó el demonio, sin notar que había destrozado la tetera entre sus manos. No era como si el té hirviendo tuviera algún efecto sobre él.

- Tienes que atraparla – ordenó Ciel -, y esta vez llévatela al infierno para estar seguros de que está muerta.

- Ella escapó, pero la encontraré – garantizó Sebastian, destilando odio y repulsión en cada palabra, que escurrían como veneno negro de sus perfectos labios -. Tengo un plan, ese maldito perro sigue aferrado a ella, lo usaré para cazarla…

- Y cuando la encuentres…

- …No habrá lugar en tierra, cielo o infierno donde ella pueda esconderse – declaró Sebastian, su amenaza de muerte despertando el brillo demoniaco de sus ojos y la ondulante transfiguración de su sombra.

Capturar y destruir a Angela era imperativo. No había lugar para el error.

.

En cuanto se quedó solo en el estudio Ciel se dedicó a hacer planes por su cuenta, de la misma manera en que estaba seguro que Sebastian ya estaba organizando toda una estratagema para su propia conveniencia. La cacería de Angela seguramente mantendría a Sebastian ocupado, dándole a él el tiempo necesario para planear su muerte y llevarla a cabo.

Ahora que Angela se había entrometido en la partida Ciel entendió finalmente que el tiempo estaba en su contra. Tenía que suicidarse antes de que Angela encontrara la manera de matarlo, porque de suceder así ella le robaría todo el control que tenía.

Ciel iba a morir, pero no a manos de esa criatura demente. Eso estaba decidido.

.

Así pues, obedeciendo a las órdenes de su amo, Sebastian se marchó de la mansión por dos semanas enteras, enfrascado en la cacería del ángel siniestro que representaba más una amenaza para la vida de Ciel que los deseos suicidas del mismo.

Ahora Sebastian lo sabía: Angela había sido la del truquito en la bañera, y saber que ella de alguna manera había logrado escurrirse dentro de la mansión bajo sus narices sin que él lo percibiera lo tenía intranquilo y ansioso por resolver la cuestión de una vez por todas; no podía correr el riesgo de tener a un ángel obsesivo y enfermo buscando matar a su Bocchan, menos cuando Ciel se empeñaba en tentar a la muerte de la manera en que lo hacía. Perder de vista a Ciel por unas semanas era sólo el mal menor, un sacrificio que Sebastian se encontraba dispuesto a hacer por el momento. Sebastian confiaba en que su contratista aguardaría hasta su regreso para reanudar sus atentados suicidas, porque el escenario de muerte de Ciel no estaría completo si el demonio no estaba allí para contemplar su derrota y la anulación definitiva del contrato.

Y así fue. Ciel se quedó solo en la mansión y lo único que hizo fue retomar a ratos su vida como jefe de Funtom, respondiendo mensajería urgente y llevando a cabo cuentas y cálculos financieros. Era como si toda la tensión hubiera alcanzado un punto límite con la aparición de Angela y luego se hubiera quedado pausada, suspendida en el tiempo. Ciel no volvería a pensar en la muerte hasta que Sebastian regresara y le recordara por qué era que quería morir.

Aburrido y distante, actuando con automatismo, Ciel leyó cartas de la baronesa Arlington que le informaban de las exitosas estadísticas de S. S. Royal, leyó invitaciones a más eventos sociales (las cuales inmediatamente arrojó al fuego, empezando por la invitación a la boda del heredero George Leicester), leyó la carta en la que la tía Frances le reclamaba y maldecía por haber roto el compromiso con Elizabeth (y esa carta también la echó a las llamas de la chimenea) y finalmente leyó un carta intrigante y misteriosa que contenía sólo una palabra escrita: "Azar", y debajo de ésta el dibujo de dos dados. Desconcertado, Ciel revisó la hoja en busca de algo más de información, incluso la acercó a la llama inocente de una vela por si tenía uno de esos mensajes escondidos, pero nada. Lo único que encontró fue una elegante caligrafía en el sobre que firmaba como "A. A." y anexaba la frase "Larga vida a la Reina Victoria".

No tenía sentido, y sin embargo, sin saber exactamente por qué, Ciel guardó la carta.

Muchas otras de esas extrañas cartas llegaron esa semana, con palabras como "Fatalidad" y "Destino" por único contenido, siempre acompañadas del dibujo de los dados. Ciel no entendió ninguna carta, pero todas las guardó. A la segunda semana también empezaron a llegar paquetes con obsequios: cajas de chocolates y bombones, tés exóticos, guantes perfumados y demás extravagancias. Todos los paquetes llegaban envueltos en papel de colores, sin remitente ni destinatario, ya ni siquiera con una nota anexa.

Y finalmente, un día arribó una caja de chocolates con un peso sobrenatural, y junto con ésta venía una última carta que rezaba la palabra "Muerte".

Ciel sostuvo la nota entre sus dedos temblorosos por minutos enteros, mientras caminaba con gesto ausente hacia el exterior de la mansión, mil y un pensamientos inundando su cerebro, todos ellos partiendo de una sola idea común, aquella que la carta había vuelto a meter en su cabeza.

Antes de ser consciente de sus pasos Ciel se encontró en el jardín, que ahora era una extraña mezcla de húmedo musgo sobre troncos secos, y en lugar de sus preciadas rosas blancas comenzaban a crecer extrañas flores y hierbas que la lluvia había traído consigo. Su propio jardín le resultaba desconocido, de igual manera que ahora su vida le parecía tan ajena…

Cerrando el puño sobre la carta el joven conde Phantomhive recuperó la determinación de buscar a la muerte, a su tiempo y bajo sus términos. No importaba que Sebastian no estuviera allí; tampoco lo había estado en Buckingham, y sin embargo apareció justo en el momento crucial. Y ahora que se encontraba más lejos y ocupado que nunca, quizá eso lo demoraría los segundos que Ciel requería para que sus planes tuvieran éxito.

Tenía que haber una manera de provocar su muerte y destruir el contrato que lo ataba a Sebastian. Morir a manos de Angela no era una opción, sobrevivir en manos de Sebastian tampoco. Pero si esos obsequios habían sido enviados para motivarlo a construir una cadena de pensamientos que concluyera en un deseo suicida más intenso que nunca significaba que había alguien allá afuera dispuesto a ayudarlo. Alguien de carácter sobrenatural, alguien que odiara a los demonios tanto como él necesitaba odiar a Sebastian.

La respuesta llegó a él tan súbita y de sorpresa como lo hiciera la primera carta. Destino, muerte… Lo que Ciel necesitaba era un shinigami.

Y sabía perfectamente cómo encontrarlo.

Su mayordomo no podría detenerlo.

.

.

_Sebastian sería esta vez el sorprendido, el derrotado… el que lo perdería todo._

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Nota (de nuevo, nota muy larga):**_

Comienzo explicando por qué abandoné este fic al grado de ponerle una advertencia en el summary. Lo que pasa es que escribir esta historia sobre depresión, desamor y suicidio me pone en un estado anímico que trato de evitar por recomendación de mi psicológa, y cada vez que intentaba reanudarlo me deprimía y la verdad que no quiero eso, no es... bueno para mí. Y ya, realmente esa fue la única razón, eso y que ahora estoy más obsesionada con "Sherlock", "American McGee's Alice" y "Game of Thrones".

.

Ahora intentaré fingir que nada pasó y retomar el hilo en el punto donde se quedó.

Para ello quiero aclarar que NO, no es Grell, odio a Grell, me irrita la forma en que ese personaje fue desarrollado, y No habrá Grell en este fic (-Nota: hasta hace dos horas sí iba a haber Grell en este fic, con una participación crucial, pero para inspirarme a escribir el capítulo me prometí que no tendría que lidiar con un personaje que no me gusta ni sé cómo escribir, así que me arriesgaré con un OC. Lo siento por aquellos que sí gustan de Grell, se respeta, créanlo, pero hasta allí-).

Ahora saben que la cabeza pelirroja era Maylene. Es la única pelirroja que vive en la mansión, me sorprende que a nadie se le haya ocurrido esa posibilidad. ¿Neta Grell si es tan popular? Wow, astounded me.

.

Y si se preguntan: ¿Por qué Angela? Mi respuesta es: No sé, quizá porque estoy loca y a mi Ardilla le pareció buena idea. Y lo que Ardilla dice se hace. Voy a explotar tanto a ese personaje, de una manera tan sutil... Wajajajaja (-risa malvada-).

.

Y oh, por los dioses, estoy leyendo sus maravillosos, magníficos y motivacionales reviews y les juro que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y siento una presión en el pecho como si alguien me estuviera apretando el corazón... ¡ ¡ ¡Es que son las mejores reviewers del universo! ! ! Y estoy tan agradecida de que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer esta historia y escribir cosas tan lindas. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde y que no haya perdido a tan espléndidos lectores...

¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ GRACIAS ! ! ! ! !

Addi Winchester, kikyoyami8, Yuki' de Lioncourt, laynad3,

Breyito-Black-Lupin, Love-girl2015, Meena666, xx-gatita,

maryshion, Laura-chan, Akemi Nekoeda, Lena-Lawliet,

Nolimy-kun, XxLupe-MartinezxX, Kokoro Jeevas, carlac94,

Linne-'Malfoy, Dafne, mye'sadez, LUKA666MICH, ToRiMa


	11. Al filo de la navaja

**"Ruleta Rusa".**

Sebastian x Ciel.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, pero si fuera mío… Me atreveré a ser soberbia y diré que sería mucho mejor. Para empezar sería yaoi, muchísimo más oscuro y le restaría torpeza a muchos de los personajes… (Hell, yeah, I'm getting bitchy)

**_Summary:_** -No longer required-

**_Nota: _**¿No les ha pasado que dicen: ¡Oh, sí, hoy actualizo capítulo! y luego resulta que no tienen internet? Acabo de sobrevivir a las dos semanas más tediosas de mi vida, creo que soy dependiente del internet, oops...

Whatever, por fin puedo actualizar y he decidido que este capítulo todavía será drama, pero el que sigue (que ya es el último "capítulo"), cambiaré el género a angst, porque sufrí tanto al escribirlos... Y les garantizo que sufrirán conmigo al leerlos. Si logro conmover a alguien, le agradecería que me dejara saberlo en un REVIEW.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 11: Al filo de la navaja.**

**.**

De pronto parecía como si todas las piezas del universo se estuvieran acomodando en su sitio exacto, como si desde un principio las cosas hubieran estado destinadas a terminar así. Si todos los intentos previos de Ciel habían sido infructuosos se debía únicamente a que no eran lo suficientemente geniales para él, porque Ciel merecía una muerte épica y sobrenatural, una lo bastante impactante como para dejar una huella indeleble en la eterna memoria de Sebastian. Los planes de Ciel habían estado marcados por un sello: el sello de la muerte humana. Si el demonio se movía en un plano dimensional que estaba muy lejos de lo mortal, entonces era justo y necesario que el joven conde invocara una muerte que proviniera del mismo plano.

Suicidio, homicidio, muerte… ¿qué tanta podría ser la diferencia? Morir por su propia mano o por la de otros… El punto era terminar muerto, ¿no? Anular el contrato bajo sus propios términos. Si él controlaba el escenario se daba por satisfecho. Morir en manos de las piezas que él mismo había movido seguía cumpliendo con sus propósitos, seguía siendo un fenomenal suicidio.

"Este es el plan perfecto".

.

El joven conde no perdió más tiempo. Abrió la puerta de su estudio y se abalanzó sobre el escritorio, tomando el teléfono entre sus manos. Tuvo un segundo o dos para el trivial pensamiento sobre lo afortunado que era de contar con ese práctico invento y luego se concentró nuevamente en su tarea, en su misión. Marcó el número de teléfono que venía anotado en una vieja carta y esperó, golpeando el escritorio con los dedos, presa de la impaciencia.

Finalmente una voz masculina y servil contestó al otro lado de la línea.

- Busco a la Baronesa Arlington – dijo Ciel rápidamente -, habla el Conde Phantomhive.

No pasaron ni tres segundos antes de que la baronesa respondiera a la llamada.

- ¡Conde Phantomhive! Esto sí que es inesperado, casi un milagro…

- No tengo tiempo, Baronesa, hablo por una cuestión de negocios – interrumpió Ciel con brusquedad.

- ¿Qué clase de negocios? – quiso saber ella, preguntando con cierta cautela.

- Debe enviar inmediatamente un carruaje a mi mansión. Requiero ir a Londres y me temo que mi conductor está… indispuesto.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó la baronesa, entusiasta - ¿Finalmente irá a supervisar la construcción de la nueva estación de Londres exclusiva para S. S. Royal?

- Sí – mintió Ciel con descaro -. ¿Le importaría darse prisa con ese carruaje?

- Puedo poner a su disposición algo mejor que un carruaje. Enviaré mi nuevo automóvil por usted. ¡Es una maravilla! Los caballos se están volviendo obsoletos…

- Baronesa, no desperdicie mi tiempo del mismo modo en que desperdicia su dinero – refunfuñó Ciel. Afortunadamente la baronesa no alcanzó a escuchar su ofensiva respuesta puesto que el conde colgó el teléfono casi al mismo tiempo que habló.

Bien, al menos ese asunto estaba resuelto: Ciel ya contaba con transporte a Londres.

Un acceso de ira le sobrevino en ese momento, y de un manotazo limpió el escritorio de todo objeto ubicado encima. ¿Por qué tenía que enfrentarse a esa situación tan estúpida? ¿Por qué dependía de Sebastian para todo? No era posible que ni siquiera pudiera salir de la mansión si no estaba allí su mayordomo para conducir el transporte. Era humillante. Ciel era como un pájaro encerrado en una enorme jaula de oro, tan grande que a veces, cuando volaba, le daba la impresión de estar en la inmensidad del cielo, pero siempre terminaría por toparse con un barrote dorado que le recordaba que la llave de esa jaula colgaba del cuello de Sebastian Michaelis.

¿Durante cuántos años se había engañado a sí mismo jugando a que él era el amo y Sebastian el sirviente? En realidad era lo contrario, todo lo contrario. Quizá Ciel daba las órdenes, pero siempre era Sebastian el que sembraba las ideas en su cabeza. Esa creencia de poder, de que disponía de un instrumento letal y eficiente para cumplir todos sus propósitos, eso que hiciera germinar dentro de él el aplomo y la frialdad de un Phantomhive… todo eso se lo debía a Sebastian, y a nadie más. Ciel era quien es hoy en día únicamente por Sebastian. Y ese conocimiento era más de lo que el joven conde podía soportar.

Tuvo que echarse de rodillas y golpear el suelo con ambos puños, mientras una sustancia extraña y tibia escurría hasta su barbilla y la punta de su nariz. No, él no iba a llorar. No lloraría por Sebastian, no…

El grito fue desgarrador e inhumano, una maldición que nacía desde el rincón más oscuro y profundo de su ser, aquél donde se habían originado todas las heridas, todas las dudas, todos esos deseos enfermos y suicidas. Ciel casi se destroza la garganta. No tenía control sobre su respiración, no tenía control sobre su cuerpo… no tenía control sobre su vida.

Todo era una ilusión…

Era injusto.

No había cosa tal como la justicia. Sólo entonces Ciel lo comprendió. Y lo odió, lo odió con todas sus fuerzas.

Desde el momento en que naciera el camino ya había estado trazado, todas las rutas lo llevaban hasta allí. Ciel repasó su vida, le dio vueltas y más vueltas en el interior de su mente, tratando de comprender, de encontrar algún momento en que él hubiera tenido verdaderamente el control… No pudo encontrar ningún momento así. Sus pensamientos estaban rotos, torcidos, incoherentes. Ya nada tenía sentido, ni su presente, ni mucho menos su pasado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había tocado a él vivir todo eso? ¿Qué hizo para merecer la presencia de alguien como Sebastian en su vida? ¿Cuál fue su error? "Invocar a Sebastian, mantenerlo a mi lado, darle un nombre, una imagen, una vida… _mi_ vida…".

No, no podía tratarse de eso, tenía que existir algún otro pecado peor que ése, previo a ése.

¿Nacer, acaso? Angela le había dicho que ése era su más grande defecto: la existencia. Pero ¿por qué lo castigaban por algo que ni siquiera había sido su culpa o decisión?

¿Acaso él había sido obligado a nacer por dioses inmisericordes? ¿Guasones del destino, tirando rudamente de los hilos de su vida, disfrutando al observar cómo las marionetas se desmoronan ante sus ojos? ¿No era más que el bufón de las fuerzas superiores? ¿De ahí su existencia, de ahí su pecado…?

Pero hubo tiempo para una pregunta más primordial: ¿había sido obra de un dios con un repugnante sentido del humor… o había sido un demonio con una encantadora sonrisa y la más oscura de las almas?

Los pensamientos de Ciel corrían fuera de control, y la peculiar idea de que Sebastian, de alguna manera, había controlado el universo para que Ciel viniera a existencia y sufriera de la manera en que lo hizo estaba ahora instalada en su mente con tanta fuerza que parecía ser cierta. Dentro de las turbadas ideas de Ciel Sebastian lo había estado observando desde el principio, acechándolo, preparándolo y conduciéndolo a su final sin que él se hubiera jamás dado cuenta de sus intenciones.

Tal y como temiera en un principio, él jamás había tenido el control. Todo había sido obra de Sebastian.

Culpa de Sebastian.

Y por eso, Ciel lo haría pagar.

.

.

Ciel tenía las manos apretadas en puños, miraba el vacío con ojos vidriosos de rabia y resoplaba como si acabara de correr una maratón, sus hombros subiendo y bajando sin ritmo ni compás. Tuvo que repetírselo mil y un veces hasta que comenzó a creérselo: "Yo no dependo de Sebastian, ¡yo no dependo de Sebastian!". Y si alguna vez lo hizo, ese día terminaría para siempre la vergonzosa dependencia. Ciel estaba decidido, ahora más que nunca. Los intentos del pasado no eran nada comparados con lo que estaba por hacer.

Le arrebataría el control a Sebastian Michaelis de una vez por todas. Destruiría la vida que él le había dado, y junto con ésta lo destruiría también a él.

Ciel iba a morir. Ya nada podía cambiar ese hecho.

Con el pecho henchido de la poca dignidad que le quedaba y en la mano la última carta que recibiera de su misterioso escritor, Ciel tomó su bastón, se caló el sombrero de copa sobre el despeinado cabello y, sin molestarse en tomar un abrigo, salió de la mansión. Afuera ya aguardaba por él el vehículo enviado por la baronesa Arlington, pero Ciel ni siquiera se sorprendió de verlo allí: sabía que había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando en Sebastian. Llevaba tres años pasando casi todo su tiempo pensando en Sebastian.

.

Un mayordomo común y corriente abrió para él la puerta, y Ciel se subió sin perder tiempo. Había que llegar a Londres, y rápido. Intimidado por la frialdad y dureza en palabras de su inusual pasajero, el conductor casi sobrecalienta el motor con tal de complacer los deseos del Conde Phantomhive.

- Llegaremos a la estación en cinco minutos, señor – le informó cuando ya se encontraban entre las calles londinenses, lidiando con el tráfico citadino.

- Yo no voy a la estación – anunció Ciel con voz fría como el hielo.

- Pero la Baronesa me dijo que…

- En este momento estás trabajando para mí, no para ella – interrumpió Ciel -. Y la Baronesa Arlington ciertamente no se imagina en qué consisten _mis_ negocios.

- Pe-pero yo creí que…

- ¿Y cómo es posible que alguien como_ tú_ se crea capaz de saber lo que pasa por la cabeza de alguien como_ yo_? ¿Ahora resulta que los sirvientes le dicen qué hacer a sus amos? – replicó Ciel con sarcasmo, desquitando en aquel desconocido una mínima parte de la furia que lo embargaba. Y aunque fuera minúscula, bastó para humillar al conductor en grado sumo.

- M-mis disculpas, conde, yo… yo pensé qué…

- Tú trabajo no es pensar. Cállate y conduce, ésta es la dirección – ordenó Ciel al momento que entregaba al hombre un papel con los detalles de su destino, terminando así la conversación de manera definitiva.

El conductor apretó las manos alrededor del volante y tragó saliva con dificultad. Ahora sólo quería que ese trabajo terminara lo más pronto posible; debió escuchar a sus compañeros y negarse cuando la baronesa solicitó un mayordomo para poner a disposición del conde, debió dejar que alguien más cargara con el paquete y no él. Había escuchado rumores sobre el conde Phantomhive, rumores inquietantes que se habían acrecentado luego de la famosa fiesta de disfraces en Buckingham (aunque bueno, para ser francos toda la nobleza de Inglaterra había salido de esa fiesta arrastrando más rumores de los que la gente común tiene tiempo para discutir), y honestamente no quería averiguar si eran o no ciertos. Ojalá hubiera llegado a esa conclusión antes de aceptar conducir para él.

Aunque todo apuntaba a que dichos rumores podrían ser verdad, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la dirección a la que el conde quería llegar con tanta prisa. El mayordomo de la baronesa Arlington detuvo el automóvil frente al más extraño de los lugares: una funeraria.

El conde Phantomhive bajó del vehículo por su propio pie, sin molestarse en esperar a que le abrieran la puerta, como era costumbre.

- Ahora vete – le ordenó al conductor al tiempo que azotaba la puerta del vehículo -, no te necesitaré para regresar a la mansión.

El conductor no dijo ya nada, simplemente arrancó el motor y desapareció entre el tráfico lo más pronto posible.

Ciel lo miró marcharse y resopló con determinación: ahora no habría vuelta atrás.

"No regresaré nunca más a esa mansión" pensó.

Con más aplomo y fortaleza de la que se hubiera sentido capaz durante el camino, Ciel cruzó la puerta bajo el letrero que rezaba "Funeraria", y se dispuso a echar su plan a andar.

.

El Sepulturero ni siquiera se había sorprendido al verlo cruzar, solo, el umbral de su tétrica guarida. Aunque preguntó por Sebastian del mismo modo en que Agni y Lau lo hicieran en la fiesta, a diferencia de ellos el Sepulturero no esperaba una respuesta, y pareció enormemente complacido cuando no la recibió. Ciel fue directo al grano, y lo interrogó sobre si existía algún shinigami dispuesto a hacer tratos con humanos del mismo modo que los demonios lo hacían.

Fue una conversación larga y extenuante, porque a Ciel le daba la impresión de que el Sepulturero no se tomaba nada con seriedad. Al menos no le pidió que lo hiciera reír, el Sepulturero lo consideró inútil en vista de que no estaba Sebastian; además, la ausencia del mayordomo ya era bastante divertida en sí misma.

El Sepulturero terminó por darle a Ciel toda la información que necesitaba, revelándole que había una shinigami "rebelde" que hacía de todo por un pago razonable.

- Claro que un shinigami no se conforma con dinero. Si yo te pido una risa ella quizá haga lo mismo… Depende de su humor… Ah, esa chica… – la voz del Sepulturero de repente se fundió en su característica risita, como si estuviera recordando su último encuentro con la shinigami en cuestión y eso lo tuviera de lo más entretenido.

- Sí, se nota que te agrada – atajó Ciel con venenoso desdén, cruzándose de brazos y esperando a que el Sepulturero estuviera dispuesto, una vez más, a ponerse serio -. ¿Y dónde la encuentro?

- Justo en este momento ella está en una fábrica abandonada en East End, no muy lejos de aquí. Casi parece que lo están esperando, conde.

Ciel ya no dijo nada. Ignoró la última risa del Sepulturero y salió de la funeraria a detener el primer carruaje que se cruzó en su camino. Sospechaba que las intenciones para ello no eran nada buenas, pero al menos el Sepulturero le brindó la ayuda necesaria de manera gratuita. "Claro que no lo hizo por ti – le recordó la voz de su consciencia -. Él debe estar ganando algo con todo esto". Tal vez lo único que ganaba era un buen entretenimiento. Ciel estaba cien por ciento seguro que era el primero y quizá el último en buscar romper el contrato con un demonio. Tal vez el Sepulturero sólo tenía curiosidad de ver cómo terminaba su desesperada situación; todo era entretenimiento, igual que si Ciel estuviera en un circo caminando a ciegas por la cuerda floja sin que hubiera una red para amortiguar su caída.

.

.

La fábrica ofrecía un aspecto de lo más tétrico y deprimente. Una persona normal con un mínimo de prudencia habría evitado el lugar como a la peste, ni siquiera los más idiotas o valientes buscaban pretextos para entrar allí. La fábrica era como una trampa; después de la explosión que la llevó a la ruina nadie entendía cómo era que se mantenía en pie, muchos incluso temían que una fuerte lluvia la echara abajo. Cualquier desesperado que entrara allí corría el riesgo de que la estructura se desplomara encima de su cabeza, y así sufrir una muerte agonizante y lenta… Qué suerte que Ciel no temía a la muerte. Por lo demás, sí, él estaba desesperado. Así que sin más demoras forzó la puerta principal usando su propio bastón como palanca para abrir un boquete lo suficientemente ancho para que su pequeña figura pudiera cruzar. Una vez adentro lo invadió un breve sentimiento de satisfacción, porque por vez primera había hecho algo por sí mismo, sin la más mínima intervención de Sebastian.

La fábrica estaba oscura; pese a que un poco de luz se colaba a través de las polvorientas ventanas, cada rincón parecía un vórtice negro hacía otro mundo. Los muros alrededor de Ciel le devolvían el eco de sus pasos, las ratas correteaban en los ductos, un par de cuervos anidaba en el techo. Increíblemente Ciel se hallaba cómodo andando entre la miseria y abandono del lugar.

- Este es un lugar peligroso para un pequeño niño – retumbó una voz en el silencio. Una voz femenina, que destilaba ironía. Y de no ser porque Ciel conocía perfectamente la voz de Angela, esa nueva voz hubiera podido pasar por la de ella -. No deberías estar aquí, _niño_.

- ¡No soy un niño! – replicó Ciel por enésima ocasión. Un niño no podía buscar a la muerte con la fuerza con que él lo hacía.

- Bien, tienes un poco de mérito. Los niños no se atreven a entrar aquí.

De algún sitio perdido en la oscuridad del techo una figura saltó y aterrizó justo frente a Ciel, irguiéndose acto seguido en todo su apogeo. La mujer vestía el típico traje negro que Ciel había visto usar a los shinigami como William, salvo que el de ella estaba ceñido a su curvilínea figura y los pantalones eran cortos, y en lugar de los zapatos de vestir usaba unos elegantes botines negros al más puro estilo victoriano. Debido a la oscuridad Ciel aún no podía ver su cara, pero veía sus relucientes ojos dorados y adivinaba su sonrisa por el brillo de sus dientes. Cuando la shinigami por fin avanzó unos pasos para quedar completamente cubierta por la escasa luz pareció complacida de ver que su aspecto sorprendía al chico: el cabello castaño y alborotado con el flequillo teñido de azul, las finas gafas rectangulares sobre una nariz respingada, la barbilla afilada bajo unos labios gruesos también pintados de azul.

- ¿Tú eres Adele Adler? – preguntó Ciel, sólo por confirmar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas a un aburrido sabelotodo como William T. Spears? ¿O a un bicho raro pintado de rojo como Grell Sutcliff? O tal vez una combinación de ambos… ¿Quizás alguien como Ronald-como-se-llame? – la chica rió por lo bajo, y luego de un burlesco suspiro, finalmente respondió -. Sí, yo soy Adele Adler. ¿Y tú eres…? – sacó del bolsillo interior de su saco una pequeña libreta, seguramente su registro de las almas recolectadas y por recolectar -. No, espera, tu alma ya no está en nuestras listas, se la vendiste a un demonio a cambio de… ¿qué era? ¿Algún tipo de venganza?

- No te atrevas a burlarte de mí – Ciel apretó las manos en puños, como si se dispusiera a iniciar una pelea con la shinigami. Ella notó el gestó y sonrió compasiva, como si el niño pudiera enfrentarla…

- Para nada, Conde Phantomhive. Yo no me burlo de mis clientes, y todos en el mundo son clientes potenciales.

- El Sepulturero dijo que podría hacer negocios contigo.

- Eso depende de qué esperas lograr mediante nuestro "negocio".

- Quiero romper el contrato con ese demonio.

Apenas y Ciel había terminado de pronunciar las palabras cuando Adele estalló a carcajadas, y no paró de reír por un minuto entero. Ciel se sintió irritado a más no poder, pero el Sepulturero le había advertido que Adele era famosa por su risa fácil y sarcástica, por eso y por romper todas las reglas de los shinigami. Ella estaba en la lista negra de William, pero era tan buena que nadie había podido capturarla para confiscarle su guadaña.

Cuando ella dejó de reír y se hubo limpiado las lágrimas de los ojos y abanicado un poco con la libreta, recuperó la compostura y miró seriamente a Ciel.

- ¿Y cómo, en nombre del abismo, planeas hacer eso?

- Con mi muerte – anunció Ciel fríamente, su rostro sombrío y su mirada opaca.

Adele se quitó las gafas y se llevó la mano derecha a la espalda, tomando la empuñadora de su guadaña personalizada: una katana. Con un veloz movimiento la sacó de su funda y la sostuvo frente a Ciel, deslizando suavemente un dedo por el filo de su arma.

- Entonces creo que podemos ayudarte – dijo ella.

.

.

Sebastian descendió del techo de la capilla con un pulcro salto y de un tirón a la cadena que rodeaba su cuello derribó al perro-demonio que ya intentaba escapar en busca de su dueña original. Llevaba dos semanas persiguiendo a Angela de ciudad en ciudad, viéndola esconderse en capillas, templos y conventos, como si de ellos pudiera extraer algún tipo de energía vital que la hiciera más fuerte. Con esos ridículos actos Sebastian pudo comprobar que la criatura estaba loca; si los lugares "sagrados" no tenían ninguna energía extraña que lo debilitara a él, un demonio, en definitiva tampoco tenían el efecto contrario. Al menos esa táctica había vuelto al ángel predecible hasta cierto punto, y horas antes Sebastian estaba seguro de que ése sería el último enfrentamiento.

Hasta que Ash entró en escena, lo cual sí sorprendió al demonio. Dos seres igual de enfermos cohabitando en el mismo cuerpo, eso explicaba muchas cosas. Por eso Angela no había muerto la última ocasión, pese a verse superada por demonios y shinigamis a la vez: derrotaron a Angela, pero Ash había sobrevivido para sanar el cuerpo que compartían y, salvando lo poco que quedaba de ella, regresarla a la existencia.

Y ahora volvían a aplicar la misma técnica. Sebastian estaba a punto de acabar con Angela, a punto de aniquilarla, y justo antes del ataque decisivo Ash se apoderó de la forma física del ángel para dar a Angela tiempo de recuperarse. Y de pronto Sebastian estaba peleando contra dos ángeles en lugar de uno, de la manera más bizarra que cabe imaginar. Y al darse cuenta que pronto perdería el control sobre Puru-Puru tuvo que dejar escapar a sus víctimas, porque enfrentar a dos ángeles y un perro-demonio estaba de momento más allá de sus posibilidades. Sebastian estaba cansado, herido y (lo peor de todo) hambriento, lo cual era de comprender teniendo en cuenta que ahora se estaba enfrentando a seres sobrenaturales a la altura de sus habilidades; pero lo que más lo estaba debilitando no tenía nada que ver con peleas y persecuciones.

No podía dejar de pensar en Ciel. No dejaba de preguntarse a cada segundo cómo estaría su joven amo, y lo más extraño es que se lo preguntaba a un nivel emocional. Si el bienestar físico de su contratista hubiera estado en peligro inminente él lo sabría a pesar de la distancia, pero saber si el alma de Ciel se estaba hundiendo nuevamente en ese abismo suicida era algo que Sebastian no era capaz de hacer. Y eso lo frustraba, le preocupaba, le _dolía_… Y eso estaba mal, no debía pasar. Él no podía estarse volviendo vulnerable a causa de ese niño… "No es sólo un niño, es Ciel… ¡Y es mío!".

Pero estaba pensando tanto en Ciel que a veces se hundía en esos pensamientos y perdía la dimensión de la realidad, cosa que jamás se había escuchado que le pasara a un demonio. En esos instantes de distracción era cuando Angela solía aprovechar para atacarlo o, más comúnmente, escapar. De hecho, Angela había llegado a darse cuenta de que el modo más eficaz de combatir a Sebastian era distrayéndolo con un breve diálogo sobre el niño que era su amo y las incontables razones por las que debía morir.

Y por eso había escapado, de nuevo, porque Sebastian Michaelis estaba _distraído_.

"La distracción es sólo para los humanos, yo no puedo estar…".

Ni siquiera terminó de hilar el pensamiento, tuvo que volver a la realidad por la fuerza porque Puru-Puru estaba vuelto loco, ladrando y rodando por el piso en un intento desesperado de liberarse y seguir a Angela. Normalmente Sebastian lo hubiera dejado salir corriendo, porque así era mucho más fácil encontrar a esos ángeles, pero en ese instante lo único que el demonio quería era que el perro guardara silencio, que se callara de una vez por todas. Él necesitaba pensar, y con el incesante ladrido…

- ¡Basta! – bramó, para acto seguido golpear al perro y descargar toda su ira contra éste, hasta que a fuerza de patadas lo obligó a regresar a su forma humana y esconderse en un rincón a lamer sus heridas, lleno de temor.

¡Al fin! Silencio. Un minuto más de esos ladridos y a Sebastian le hubiera dado una migraña, y él no necesitaba ya más para…

¡¿Migraña?!

Nunca antes se había sentido tan ridículo, tan débil. La confusión, la sufrida ansiedad, todos esos sentimientos tan netamente humanos que él no debería experimentar siendo, como era, superior.

Exacto… _era_. Hace años que había firmado el contrato de su propia perdición. Y desde que acudiera al llamado de ese niño frágil y desesperado la llama de su naturaleza demoniaca, poco a poco, había comenzado a extinguirse. Sebastian ya no pensaba como un demonio, ya no sentía como un demonio, estaba perdido, transformado en lo que durante milenios había utilizado y destruido. Al lado de Ciel había descubierto que poseía un corazón que latía al ritmo de los corazones humanos, de uno en particular: el de su joven amo. Ahora sentía, sufría y se ahogaba en el dolor de ver a su amo destrozado, corrompido por su presencia. Sí, Ciel había perdido su inocencia mucho antes de que Sebastian entrara a su vida, pero su humanidad… ésa sí la había perdido a manos del mayordomo. Sebastian lo había lastimado, lo había humillado, lo había arrastrado al borde de la cordura…

Ahora se daba cuenta de su error… y se arrepentía; lamentaba en lo más hondo de su ser haber sido, por tanto tiempo, la causa de la frialdad inhumana de Ciel.

Pero parecía que lo que el joven conde había perdido de humano, Sebastian lo había ido… absorbiendo, asimilándolo poco a poco, al grado de que hoy día su naturaleza como demonio estaba comprometida. Y ya ni siquiera le importaba.

Por primera vez encontraba las palabras que definieran el sentimiento que lo invadía desde que había entrado al servicio de Ciel Phantomhive, y que hubiera encontrado su apogeo la noche de la fiesta de disfraces, cuando tuvo el valor de comportarse como un humano y tratar a Ciel de la forma que había añorado durante años.

Si perder su poder como demonio era el precio por permanecer al lado de Ciel, Sebastian estaba más que dispuesto a pagarlo. Porque ahora lo entendía, ahora era capaz de ver el vacío que siempre estuvo ahí y él no había percibido antes: de nada le servía la inmortalidad si no tenía a Ciel, a su precioso niño, para llenarla.

Finalmente, después de tanto, Sebastian lo comprendía. Más aún, lo reconocía, lo aceptaba y deseaba que Ciel lo comprendiera también. Pero para esa misión podría ser demasiado tarde: su joven amo estaba solo, lejano, a merced del espectro de la muerte en cualquiera de sus presentaciones…

¡No!

"Tengo que regresar, asegurarme de que él está bien… No puedo… ¡no voy a perderlo!"

.

.

- ¿Cuál es tu precio? – preguntó Ciel - ¿Qué pides a cambio de matarme?

- Oh, esto es tan divertido que casi lo haría gratis – le aseguró Adele con una sonrisa ácida -, pero ¿por qué desperdiciar tu disposición, conde? Mi precio es… simple. Respóndeme unas cuantas preguntas, cuando termine con mi interrogatorio terminaré contigo. ¿Hecho?

- Hecho – Ciel no confiaba en la shinigami, no entendía sus razones para pedir como pago una simple conversación en lugar de, por ejemplo, su alma. ¿Pero qué importaba? Lo había logrado: por fin moriría; detalles así eran lo de menos.

Adele recargó la katana sobre su hombro, estudió sus alrededores con sus ojos dorados como para asegurarse que nadie más que ella escuchaba e inició su interrogatorio.

- ¿Dónde está tu demonio? ¿No interferirá con nuestro negocio?

- Está demasiado ocupado cazando a un ángel como para darse cuenta. Y le ordené no regresar hasta haber terminado con él. No llegará a tiempo – garantizó Ciel.

- Vaya, niño, eres listo… _"A tiempo"_, lindo toque…

- Siguiente pregunta – urgió Ciel antes de que ella empezara a divagar como lo hiciera el Sepulturero.

- Bien. ¿Por qué cambiaste de idea respecto a este demonio? Apuesto a que cuando lo invocaste creíste que era lo mejor que te podía pasar. ¿Qué te hace ahora querer deshacerte de él?

Ciel tuvo que tragar saliva antes de responder, pero después de controlar la marea de emociones que se desató dentro de él finalmente logró articular las palabras.

- Eso no te importa – dijo con toda la frialdad del universo, casi como si no fuera humano. Adele torció los labios, apareciendo increíblemente ofendida.

- Mírame a los ojos y dilo de nuevo – desafió al joven conde.

Ciel levantó la barbilla y avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar justo frente a Adele, clavando su ojo azul en los dorados de ella. Se quitó el parche de la cara para aumentar su nivel de arrogancia.

- Eso a ti no te importa – repitió, hablando lenta y pausadamente, puntualizando cada palabra.

Por unos segundos dio la impresión que Adele accionaría su katana y daría por terminado el interrogatorio, pero ella terminó por entrecerrar los ojos y dibujar una sonrisa complacida.

- ¡Oh, por el abismo! Muchas gracias, niño, ahora lo entiendo todo – acto seguido la shinigami comenzó a caminar en círculos en torno a Ciel y a jugar con su katana. Inhaló profundo e hizo su siguiente pregunta -. ¿Por qué quieres morir?

- Esa es prácticamente la misma pregunta – reprochó el conde.

- Permíteme insistir – dijo ella con descaro -. ¿Por qué quieres morir?

- Porque puedo – fue la cortante repuesta.

- Así que tú quieres anular este contrato, y descubriste cómo hacerlo… Pero si es un asunto de "poder", entonces ¿por qué me necesitas? ¿No sería más fácil y directo suicidarte y darle a ese demonio tu mensaje de superioridad?

- He intentado suicidarme… – esta vez Ciel habló en voz muy baja, incómodo y avergonzado de tener que decir eso.

- ¿Él te detuvo?

- ¡Obviamente! ¡A él no le conviene que se rompa el contrato! ¿Acaso eres estúp- - -? – las palabras de Ciel fueron cortadas bruscamente por el golpe seco que Adele le dio en la boca con la hoja plana de su katana.

- Eso es extraño – declaró Adele, ignorando a Ciel y sumiéndose en una especie de reflexión -. Si estuviera tan desesperado por conseguir un alma hay maneras mucho más sencillas. Dejarlo morir sin haber cumplido con su parte anularía el contrato, por supuesto… Pero siempre puede hacer un trato conmigo: él lo mata, yo tomo su alma y se la entrego. No sería la primera vez. Por el abismo que soy una experta en esas tácticas, ¡acéptalo y ódialo, Spears! ¿Entonces por qué…? – finalizando su monólogo, Adele se dirigió a Ciel, la curiosidad y la molestia pintadas en su rostro - ¿Qué eres, una especie de prodigio? ¿Qué tienes de especial para que este demonio quiera mantenerte con vida?

- Él sólo quiere mi alma – Ciel no lo quiso exteriorizar, pero decir eso le dolió más, mucho más, que el golpe de Adele. Ojalá el dolor sentimental fuera suficiente para matar a una persona, así Ciel estaría muerto desde hace mucho, y no necesitaría ayuda para eso, le bastaría con que Sebastian contestara "No" a una pregunta específica.

- Sí, claro, y ahora resulta que tú quieres conservarla. No me quejo de que hayas optado por mis servicios, pero podrías haberlo hecho tú mismo perfectamente – Adele caminó hasta una escalera cercana y se sentó en la barandilla, columpiando los pies como una niña pequeña -. ¿Quieres saber cómo engañar a un demonio?

- Tsk. Como si fuera posible – Ciel comenzaba a impacientarse, el interrogatorio estaba tardando demasiado.

- ¡Lo es! Hay una manera de engañar a los demonios, a los ángeles, a los shinigami y a todo tipo de seres.

- ¿Qué manera? – a pesar de la impaciencia, Ciel seguía siendo un niño (sin importar cuánto se empeñara en negarlo), y su curiosidad pudo más que su lógica.

- Una palabra para ti, niño: _Azar_. Es la única fuerza del destino capaz de burlarnos a todos.

- ¿Azar? ¡Eso es ridículo! – gritó el joven conde, decepcionado y molesto - Si hubiera una manera de burlar a Sebastian yo ya la hubiera implementado. ¡Es un demonio, maldita sea! ¡Nada puede engañarlo!

- ¿Conoces el significado de la palabra "azar", niño? – replicó Adele, reflejando en sus ojos un aburrimiento puro, como si estuviera hablando con alguien muy, muy tonto - Si puede engañarme a mí, puede engañar a tu demonio. Sólo piénsalo: yo tengo un nombre en mi lista, alguien debe morir y yo ya tengo perfectamente planeado mi escenario para matarlo. Pero porque alguien más en la otra esquina del mundo decidió girar a la izquierda en lugar de a la derecha todo mi escenario se modificó y ya no puedo ejecutar a mi víctima de la manera en que yo quería. Por supuesto que yo soy fabulosa y me las ingenio para aun así matarla, y soy tan buena y tan veloz que diera la impresión de que ya tenía todo previsto. Pero ¿cómo, en el nombre del abismo, se suponía que yo supiera que una persona cualquiera daría vuelta a la izquierda en lugar de a la derecha y arruinaría mis planes? Eso es el azar, niño, y supera a cualquiera.

- No es posible… – aunque el discurso de la shinigami logró recapturar la atención de Ciel, él no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Niño, somos seres superiores, pero no universales. No podemos controlar aquello que no vemos, ¿para qué crees que somos tan rápidos? – contrario a lo que Adele esperaba, Ciel no le respondió, se limitó a balbucir un par de cosas sobre Sebastian. La shinigami suspiró, exasperada, y de un brinco bajó de la barandilla - Deja te lo explico de manera que lo entiendas… Si tu demonio lanza una moneda, ¿qué posibilidades tiene de saber si cae cara o cruz?

- Él siempre lo sabe – afirmó Ciel casi al instante.

- Diera la impresión que sí porque él controla el escenario: él escoge la moneda y sabe perfectamente cuánta fuerza debe aplicar a la hora de lanzarla para que caiga cara o cruz según su conveniencia. Ahora, replanteemos el escenario: ¿cuáles son sus posibilidades si _tú_ lanzas la moneda?

- Esto no tiene sentido, sería exactamente lo mismo…

- No, no lo sería. Porque él no puede saber con cuánta fuerza la lanzaste; puede observarte, puede usar esos agudísimos sentidos demoniacos y _adivinar_ justo antes de que la moneda toque el suelo, pero tendría la misma posibilidad que tú de acertar. ¿Eso tiene sentido para ti?

- Un poco…

- Ahora, piénsalo: ¿si tú lanzas la moneda y él no te ve al momento de lanzarla…?

- Él no lo sabría – finalmente, la iluminación alcanzó a Ciel. Cierto, era absolutamente lógico.

- Y quizá sería tu oportunidad perfecta para ganarle la partida – estableció Adele.

- _Azar_… – ahora que el chico comprendía el verdadero significado, pronunciar la palabra se sentía completamente diferente.

- Ahora lo entiendes.

- Entiendo más de lo que crees. Todo tiene perfecto sentido: tú me mandaste las cartas. Querías traerme hasta aquí. ¿Tan aburrida es la vida de un shinigami que urdiste todo este escenario para entretenerte? – se burló el chico.

- La vida de los shinigami es, en efecto, muy aburrida. Es mucho más divertido romper las reglas y tener momentos como éste.

Adele blandió su katana en el aire y realizó unos cuantos movimientos tanto para presumir frente a Ciel como para calentar sus muñecas.

- Ya has completado tu depósito, al menos conseguiste un poco de iluminación antes de morir. ¿Sí sabes que lo que la guadaña de un shinigami corta está más allá de toda posibilidad de salvación?

- Lo sé, por eso este plan es perfecto.

- Espero que hayas lanzado una moneda antes de venir aquí – murmuró Adele.

- Es hora – ordenó Ciel, quitándose el sombrero y lanzando el bastón a lo lejos, parándose muy erguido justo al centro de la fábrica. Cerró los ojos -. Hazlo. Rápido.

- Seremos veloces y asertivas. ¿Alguna última palabra, conde?

- No para ti.

Adele rió por lo bajo con ese estilo ácido que Ciel ya comenzaba a reconocer.

- Por cierto – dijo ella, preparándose para atravesar con su guadaña el cuerpo de Ciel -, entérate: yo no mandé esas cartas.

Ciel sólo tuvo un segundo para registrar las palabras de la shinigami y alarmarse antes de que todo sucediera. La katana rasgó el aire y su contacto con la piel de Ciel se sintió más bien como un piquete. Después de eso Ciel no percibió nada más, lo cual era inquietante.

El joven conde abrió los ojos y observó a Adele gritar iracunda mientras la mano enguantada de Sebastian la jalaba hacia atrás, y ella no podía hacer nada por detenerlo.

.

.

_Sebastian había llegado, una vez más, a tiempo de arruinarlo todo._

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Nota:** _Les confieso que yo quería incluir la conversación completa con el Sepulturero, pero no estaba segura de saber cómo escribirlo, y entre más la imaginaba más me iba gustando el personaje de Adele. Me gustan mis OCs, con ellos no tengo límites. A Sebastian y a Ciel los escribo porque me identifico plenamente con ambos, sobre todo con Ciel... sobre todo en este fic... Sé lo que sientes, Ciel, mejor que nadie; hemos caído casi en lo mismo, pero por muy diferentes motivos...

Sí, ehm... switching mood... De hecho, es toda una catarsis escribir esto. Uff.

.

¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡Sebastian ya lo aceptó! ! ! ! ! !

.

Prepárense que el siguiente capítulo... ¡es el "último"! Ya lo había mencionado, ¿no? Trataré de no hacerles esperar mucho... De hecho, el fic ya está... terminado, pero debo decidir si se quedará así o si cambiar un pequeño e insignificante detalle crucial...

Tal vez necesite una segunda opinión para eso, ¿voluntarios? ¿Alguien con la suficiente paciencia para enseñarme cómo demonios funciona eso del beta? Tendría un preview exclusivo del "final" de esta historia. ^^

.

Muchas gracias por haber llegado conmigo tan lejos.

**Agradecimientos a:**

Love-girl2015, Crosseyra, MariiEzz,

Lady Darkness Phantomhive, Kokkiri,

Jendaline, HBluesHeart, sweetdemonenvy,

y a los guests! (¿pueden dejar un nombrecito para los honorarios?)

.

.

_Los reviews valen oro, plata y bronce._

Y un pequeño favor... ¿Se pasean por mi fic de Narnia?


	12. Ruleta Rusa

**"Ruleta Rusa".**

SebasCiel.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, pero quiero imaginar que algún día tendré la autoridad para hacer con la historia lo que se me plazca, y quizá estas palabras se vuelvan legítimas.

**_Summary:_** Ruleta Rusa.

**_Nota: _**Hoy pasaron dos cosas impresionantes. La primera, alguien me ha leído el pensamiento y se está infiltrando en mis sueños sin que yo me dé cuenta. La segunda, creo que esa persona tiene más poder del que pensé en un inicio... ¿o es sólo una coincidencia que estuviera a punto de publicar algo que esa persona no quiere leer y se fuera la luz en todo mi coto?

Me desgarré el alma escribiendo esto, hace ya dos o tres semanas. Este es el último capítulo, el punto culminante, el tan temido clímax. Hoy se formula la última respuesta a la máxima pregunta.

Así que lean... y espero puedan llegar conmigo hasta el final.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 12: Ruleta Rusa.**

**.**

Ciel no lo podía creer, no quería creerlo. ¿Qué acaso todo era una broma del universo? ¿Era él un bufón o alguna especie de juguete para que nunca le salieran bien las cosas?

El plan era perfecto, estaba en marcha. Todas las piezas estaban en su lugar… ¿Entonces por qué Sebastian estaba allí, arrastrando a Adele lejos de él?

- ¡Suéltame! – renegaba ella, los tacones de sus botas dejando surcos en el piso - ¡Quítame tus sucias manos de encima, demonio!

Finalmente Adele fue capaz de girarse y apartar a Sebastian de una patada. Tuvo que sobarse un poco el cuello y reacomodarse la camisa y la corbata cuando por fin las manos enguantadas del mayordomo la soltaron.

- ¿Así que éste es tu demonio, niño? Es veloz, lo reconozco.

- Él no debería estar aquí… – balbució Ciel; comenzaba a sumirse en estado de shock.

- Tu plan perfecto falló. La próxima vez recuerda lanzar una moneda antes de tomar las decisiones importantes.

Adele avanzó katana en mano hasta llegar a la orilla del cráter que la caída de Sebastian había creado, y como era de esperarse, en medio ya estaba el demonio en pie, acomodando su saco y ajustando sus guantes.

- Tú debes ser Sebastian Michaelis – dijo Adele -. No nos conocemos, pero he oído hablar mucho de ti.

- Entonces sabes que acabas de cometer el peor y último error de tu existencia, shinigami.

- Ooh… – se burló la chica, poniéndose en guardia, katana en alto -. ¿Debería asustarme? ¿Voy a arrepentirme de lo que hice?

- No te imaginas cuánto…

Sebastian se tronó los nudillos de ambas manos antes de enfocar su mirada y su rabia contra Adele. Un segundo después se abalanzó sobre ella y establecieron combate.

Fue impresionante verlos cruzar golpes y patadas; Adele era tan veloz como Sebastian, si no es que más, aunque el demonio era más fuerte, pero no le servía de mucho teniendo en cuenta que la shinigami estaba muy bien armada. Adele esquivó casi a ojos cerrados todos los cuchillos y tenedores que Sebastian le arrojó, y a punto estuvo de herirlo varias veces. Si Sebastian pudiera concentrarse seguramente el combate hubiera sido más parejo, pero como no podía el dominio de Adele era abrumador.

Hubo un momento en que ella creyó haber dejado al demonio fuera de combate, y luego de cepillarse el cabello con los dedos se encaminó hacia Ciel, quien estaba paralizado en el lugar donde la shinigami lo dejara, limitándose a ser un mero espectador.

- Eso fue… entretenido, casi divertido. El Sepulturero debe haber disfrutado mucho observándonos. Es una pena por mis botas, las manchas de sangre serán difíciles de quitar. Como sea… ¿Y bien, conde? ¿Listo para retomar nuestro pequeño negocio en donde lo dejamos?

Esas palabras fueron las que sacaron a Sebastian de quicio. La ligereza con que Adele se tomaba el asunto de matar a Ciel… ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de la magnitud de lo que estaba por hacer? ¿No veía que Ciel no era un humano cualquiera?

Nadie entendía el verdadero valor de Ciel como Sebastian. Sebastian necesitaba a su joven amo, lo necesitaba con vida y a su lado, porque no toleraría el dolor de perder lo único que ahora le daba significado a su vacía e inmortal existencia.

"Voy a protegerte, Ciel… lo quieras o no".

Esta vez Adele ni siquiera supo qué la golpeó. Había sido como estar encerrada en un cuarto sin luz donde la misma oscuridad te ataca, adquiriendo una corporeidad inesperada e irreal. Cuando menos lo esperaba ella ya estaba tendida de espaldas en el piso, sin su katana y con Sebastian encima de ella, ahorcándola con una mano y con la otra en alto, lista para atravesarle el pecho en cualquier momento.

El demonio iba a acabar con la shinigami, hasta que…

- ¡Alto! – gritó la voz, potente y oportuna, de Ciel Phantomhive - ¡Detente! ¡Te ordeno que no la mates!

- No… Ciel…

- ¡Kyaaaaaaa!

En el segundo de distracción Adele logró estirar la mano lo suficiente para alcanzar su katana, y casi apuñala a Sebastian acto seguido, pero el demonio fue lo bastantemente rápido para esquivar la estocada.

Sebastian retrocedió unos pasos, sin apartar sus ojos de su joven amo. Adele se paró.

- Qué buen niño… ayudando a tus socios de negocios – dijo ella.

- Cállate, shinigami – gruñó Sebastian, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en su amo -. Tú no tienes palabra aquí.

- ¿Por qué no? El niño y yo tenemos un trato – ante esas palabras Adele obligó a Sebastian a mirarla.

- Conmigo tiene un _contrato_ – dijo el demonio, consciente de que toda criatura sobrenatural estaba, de cierta manera reglamentaria, forzada a respetar ese hecho. Lástima que Sebastian no conocía a Adele y no sabía nada del intenso odio que ella sentía por las reglas.

- Que está a punto de caducar: yo voy a matarlo – aseguró ella con desfachatez.

- Y yo voy a detenerte.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por tu estúpido contrato? ¡Eso es todo lo que te importa! – gritó Ciel, finalmente despertando de su estado de shock y viéndose embargado por una explosión de emociones.

Caminando sin ser consciente de ello terminó por situarse en medio de la shinigami y el demonio, su demonio, aquél que lo había obligado a buscar la muerte y ahora, cruelmente, se dedicaba a alejarlo de ésta.

Ciel sentía que le ardían los ojos y el corazón le latía tan rápido en el pecho que sentía como si fuera a estallarle. Nunca se había sentido tan furioso, tan frustrado… tan expuesto. Había estado tan cerca de morir, de cumplir su propósito y acabar de una vez por todas con el sufrimiento que lo carcomía por dentro. En su interior Ciel ya estaba muerto; había agonizado durante años y ahora estaba muerto. ¿Por qué? Porque perdió a sus padres, porque fue hecho prisionero y su vida le fue robada, porque para escapar de esa prisión ofreció a cambio su vida, su alma y su ser… Y la criatura que las recibió hizo con ellas lo que se le antojó: se infiltró en su vida hasta controlarla, contaminó su alma hasta corromperla, e intoxicó su ser hasta enamorarlo por completo, hasta que cada pensamiento y cada fibra de su cuerpo se quemaban de deseo. Y ahora Ciel estaba perdido, hundido en el abismo, en un lugar donde nadie podía ya rescatarlo. No existía esperanza, porque el único hombre que podía tenderle una mano ni siquiera era un hombre, era un demonio que no podía sentir nada, y mucho menos por él.

Ciel quería gritar hasta destrozarse la garganta, quería escupir sangre y manchar el rostro de Sebastian para siempre con sus palabras.

- ¡Todos estos años! – habló, al principio apretando los dientes, tratando de reprimir los sollozos que amenazaban con liberarse y mostrar su vulnerabilidad. Pero el sentimiento de ira era demasiado poderoso… Más que ira, era odio, y ese odio lo alimentaba con una fortaleza enferma, y Ciel fue poco a poco alzando la voz - ¿Y para qué? Dices que no mientes y sin embargo todo acerca de ti es una mentira. ¡Yo te di tu apariencia, tu nombre, tu vida! ¡No eres más que una farsa! ¡Tú no tienes cara, ni cuerpo… y mucho menos un corazón! Ni siquiera tienes un alma… ¡No eres nada… más que un demonio! Y no crees en nada más que en tu estúpido contrato…

Sebastian experimentó un terrible malestar, una puñalada helada en la boca del estómago que iba subiendo poco a poco, conforme lo hacía el volumen de voz de Ciel y el veneno en sus palabras, amenazando con llegar hasta su corazón. Porque Sebastian tenía uno, aunque Ciel estuviera plenamente convencido de lo contrario. ¿Pero cómo podría demostrárselo? ¿Qué podía hacer Sebastian?

- El niño te conoce bien – interfirió Adele, mirando la estupefacción de Sebastian con creciente gozo. Dio unos cuantos pasos y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del oído de Ciel -. ¿Qué más quieres decirle a este demonio? Él te lastimó, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no le dices eso?

- ¡Cállate, shinigami! – bramó el demonio, sintiéndose increíblemente frustrado porque descargar su ira contra Adele no le proporcionaba ningún alivio. Tenía que admitirlo: en ese preciso instante el enemigo era Ciel.

- ¡No, tú cállate! – rugió el niño - ¡Yo no te he dado permiso de hablar!

Sebastian sintió automáticamente que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, como si su cuerpo siguiera empeñado en obedecer cual sirviente, pese a que su mente y el resto de su ser querían desobedecer cada orden hasta que las cosas volvieran a tener sentido. El mayordomo quería rebelarse… y _revelarse_ ante Ciel, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

- Sé lo que eres y lo que quieres… – proseguía Ciel, sus ojos dispares refulgiendo con rabia y repulsión hacia el demonio - Y no te lo daré… ¿No has tomado ya suficiente de mí? ¿No te basta con todo lo que me has quitado? Firmé mi sentencia de muerte el día que acepté tu sello…

- Ciel… – el jadeo que emitía Sebastian no podía describirse como una voz.

- ¡Basta! – exclamó el niño, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, sacudiéndola en un gesto casi demente - Sé lo que hiciste… ¡Tú lo planeaste todo! Desde un principio… ¡lo único que querías era arrastrarme hasta ti! ¡Mataste a mis padres y destruiste todo en lo que yo creía!

No. Todo menos eso… Todo, cualquier cosa, Sebastian podría soportarlo si se aferraba a la parte más demoniaca de sí mismo (o a lo que sobrevivía de ésta). Pero esa acusación, eso por lo que Ciel lo estaba culpando… era demasiado. Más de lo que se debe soportar.

- ¿Pero qué estás…? ¡Ciel! – Sebastian intentaba, en vano, hacer reaccionar a su joven amo, recordarle cómo era que habían sucedido las cosas. Ni siquiera valía la pena tratar…

- No me importa cuánto hayas esperado por un alma atormentada como la mía… ¡Por mí, espera toda la eternidad! ¡Mi alma no la tendrás! ¡Terminaré con este contrato de una vez por todas!

Adele sonrió y blandió ligeramente su katana, entendiendo que su momento de intervenir estaba próximo. Como buena shinigami, disfrutaba de ver a bestias como los demonios sufrir un poco con una cucharada de su propia medicina.

- No lo hagas… – suplicó Sebastian, reuniendo lo que le quedaba de fuerza en un último intento desesperado de salvar a Ciel.

- Yo ya estoy muerto – afirmó Ciel -… y mi alma también…

- ¡¿No entiendes que ya no me interesa tu alma?!

Entonces pasó algo que ni el joven conde ni la shinigami se esperaban: Sebastian tomó el rostro de Ciel con ambas manos y lo atrapó en un intenso y desesperado beso.

Si Adele tenía la intención de retomar el "negocio" y asesinar al joven conde en ese mismo instante, al ver la insólita escena lo olvidó por completo.

Ciel también se quedó paralizado entre los brazos de Sebastian. Todos sus pensamientos se dispararon hacia la incoherencia y no sabía qué era lo que debía sentir ni cómo reaccionar. Por unos segundos sólo se dejó besar, hasta que definió que la cercanía de Sebastian ahora sólo le resultaba dolorosa, no quedaba ni rastro del embrujo que tuviera en la fiesta de Buckingham.

- ¡S-suéltame! – sollozó, y usando toda su fuerza logró empujar a Sebastian - ¡Déjame ir!

- _Nunca_ – dijo el demonio, desafortunadamente, en un tono de voz que sonó más a amenaza que a promesa.

Entonces Ciel hizo lo que, según sus pensamientos actuales, debió haber hecho desde la primera noche en que Sebastian se le acercó de esa manera. No sólo lo abofeteó, sino que le plantó un puñetazo de lleno en la cara, y, por increíble que parezca, lo hizo sangrar. Hilillos de sangre roja y cálida escurrían por la cara de Sebastian desde su ceja izquierda y su labio inferior hasta su barbilla, manchando su impecable camisa.

- ¡Te odio!

- Ciel… – finalmente la terrible puñalada había alcanzado y perforado el nuevo corazón de Sebastian.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Es una orden! – a cada palabra Ciel retrocedía un paso, dos, hasta que la distancia física entre él y Sebastian asemejó al abismo mental que los separaba - ¡No quiero que estés cerca de mí, no quiero que me toques, no quiero que me mires! ¡No quiero que estés presente en lo que me queda de vida! ¡Nunca más! ¡Te ordeno actuar como si yo no existiera! Porque de ahora en adelante yo haré lo mismo contigo…

Y tras pronunciar esa sentencia de muerte, Ciel Phantomhive dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la fábrica de East End, abandonando allí a Sebastian… para siempre…

.

.

No importaba que fuera un ser inmortal; ahora Sebastian sabía perfectamente cómo se siente la muerte.

Con la respiración estentórea y los ojos perdidos en el vacío, Sebastian se dejó caer de rodillas, viéndose en la necesidad de apoyar ambas manos sobre el suelo. El dolor lo carcomía por dentro, recorriendo su ser como si fuera lava ardiente: un fuego voraz que lo destruye sin aniquilarlo. Sebastian no moriría, y vivir con ese infinito dolor era una alternativa mil veces peor que caer muerto. ¿Así era como se sentía Ciel? ¿Por eso la idea de suicidarse?

"Yo… lo he perdido… Se acabó…" pensaba el mayordomo febrilmente. Su mente giraba como un torbellino que lo arrastraba hacia las profundidades, hasta un abismo del que no pudiera salir…

No obstante (y afortunadamente), la risa ácida de Adele fue suficiente para sacarlo de sus desahuciados pensamientos.

- Bueno – dijo ella, con su tono de voz burlón y estúpido -, la única vez que presencié un rechazo tan doloroso fue hace cuatro mil años, y creo que éste fue peor. Humillante, ¿no lo crees?

Gracias al hiriente comentario de la shinigami, Sebastian de alguna manera recordó que todavía estaba vivo y conservaba sus fuerzas, que todavía podía levantarse, quitarse el guante y comprobar que el sello del contrato seguía allí. Luego de haber hecho eso se sintió de nuevo como él mismo, y pudo enfrentar a la shinigami y dedicarle una mirada asesina. Por su parte, la mirada de Adele brilló con entendimiento. Ahora para ella todo tenía sentido, y sus labios trazaron una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¡Oh, por el abismo! ¡Estás enamorado del pequeño malcriado! Creí que ese beso era tu forma de manipular sus sentimientos por ti, ¡pero en verdad estás enamorad- - -!

Antes de darse cuenta Sebastian ya la tenía fuertemente agarrada por el cuello, empujándola con violencia contra el muro más cercano. Sí, definitivamente la shinigami había vuelto a despertar al demonio que Sebastian requería ser. Adele rió con demencia y satisfacción.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme? – se burló ella - El mocoso acaba de darte la orden contraria.

- ¿Cómo lo llamaste? – inquirió Sebastian, susurrando entre dientes con ira contenida.

- ¡Oops! Me disculpo… Tu pequeño y hermoso amo te ordenó no matarme.

Sebastian sabía que ella estaba en lo correcto, y muy en su fuero interno le estaba agradecido por haberlo hecho reaccionar, así que la soltó. Adele cayó al suelo jadeando desesperadamente, aun cuando segundos antes, al reír, no daba la impresión de que Sebastian la estuviera privando del aliento. "Qué bueno que el contrato sigue vigente" pensó la shinigami.

- De cualquier forma, no es a mí a quien deberías matar – dijo ella, sobándose el cuello con precaución.

Sebastian volvió a implementar una peligrosísima mirada asesina.

- Trataste de asesinar a _mi_ Bocchan.

- _¿Tuyo?_ – insinuó Adele, remarcando lo que Sebastian seguía haciendo evidente. Él le advirtió con sus ojos rojos y brillantes que dejara el asunto por la paz y Adele, lo suficientemente prudente como para evitar su ira, optó por no tentar más la paciencia del demonio -. Oh, bueno, él hizo un trato conmigo, aunque creo que ahora está roto. Pero Angela… Ella es el verdadero peligro, lo sabes.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú de ella? – se sorprendió el mayordomo. Adele sonrió, irritante.

- No negaré que ella me tenía algo así como contratada para este trabajo. No le importa de qué manera muera tu precioso amo, ella sólo lo quiere muerto. O ellos, debería decir.

- No me hubiera imaginado que sentías tanta aversión por la vida, shinigami – rechinó Sebastian los dientes. Era una manera elegante de decir "Tú de verdad quieres que te mate", una advertencia de Sebastian para guardar silencio.

- ¿Quieres saber cómo detenerlos, para siempre? – exclamó Adele justo a tiempo, capturando la curiosidad del demonio - Arráncale al maldito ángel su blanco y palpitante corazón del pecho… y quémalo. Tienes acceso a muchas apariencias, estoy enterada, una de las cuales es un demonio de fuego, ¿cierto? Quémalo, justo frente a sus malditos ojos. Sólo así tu precioso niño estará a salvo.

- ¿Y cómo puedes estar segura de que funcionará? Porque si no puedo matarlos a ellos, regresaré por ti. Puedes apostarlo.

- Oh, me ha funcionado antes.

- ¿Has matado ángeles? – murmuró Sebastian con incredulidad y la dosis justa de sarcasmo.

- Soy fuerte, demonio – certificó ella, arrastrando las palabras ya que estaba apretando la mandíbula.

- Yo lo soy más.

- Entonces para ti debería ser pan comido, ¿no?

Sebastian ya no respondió al comentario de Adele. No tenía ni las ganas ni mucho menos el tiempo de enfrascarse en una discusión con la casi-asesina de su querido amo. No tenía la más mínima idea de qué era lo que pasaba en esos momentos por la cabeza de Ciel Phantomhive, pero inexplicablemente Sebastian estaba seguro de que él ya no intentaría nada más, al menos por ese día. Su plan maestro había fallado, y Ciel necesitaba tiempo para digerirlo y pensar en otra cosa… si es que insistía en sus enfermos atentados suicidas y se negaba a reflexionar sobre lo que Sebastian había dicho y hecho. Además, Adele ya estaba advertida de que si no abandonaba su "negocio" con el joven conde lo pagaría muy caro.

El único obstáculo, el último peligro que quedaba sin resolver, era precisamente Angela.

Y Sebastian lo arreglaría cuanto antes. Acabaría con el ángel y regresaría a buscar a Ciel para enmendar sus errores, para demostrarle que ahora era _mucho más que un demonio_. Pero debía darse prisa.

Justo antes de que Sebastian se marcharse, Adele no desperdició la oportunidad de burlarse de él con una última palabra.

- Ve, sé el salvador, destruye al ángel que amenaza a tu lindo niño. Mi pregunta es: ¿puedes salvarlo de él mismo?

Sebastian prefirió controlarse y hacer caso omiso de la venenosa y ácida shinigami, ya luego tendría tiempo de lidiar con ella. Saltó hasta la oscuridad del techo y desapareció a través de una ventana.

Adele lo vio partir, y después miró a su alrededor, sonriendo porque entre ella y Sebastian habían causado unos muy buenos destrozos. Era una pena que la fábrica siguiera en pie. Silbando la tonadilla de "London bridge" la shinigami deslizó su katana a través de un par de columnas y paredes, y al final le bastó con rozar la punta de su bota contra un pilar para echarlo abajo y colapsar toda la fábrica.

Dejando a su espalda una montaña de polvo y escombro, Adele Adler se marchó, dispuesta a compartir el jugoso chisme que acababa de presenciar en la antigua fábrica.

.

.

Londres ofrecía una panorámica sombría y aburrida con tantas nubes de tormenta pendiendo por encima de la ciudad. Seguramente todo el lugar se vería más hermoso cubierto de luz… de la luz de las llamas que ellos desatarían. Todo Londres ardería hasta las cenizas y consumiría a todos los pecadores, una versión renovada de Sodoma y Gomorra. Qué visión tan espectacular sería.

- La shinigami falló – dijo Ash, molesto y decepcionado. Si no lograban eliminar primero a los grandes errores del universo como Ciel Phantomhive, la meta de crear un mundo ideal donde todo fuera blanco y puro como ellos nunca se cumpliría.

- Ella cumplió con su parte – replicó Angela.

- El chico sigue vivo.

- No por mucho – musitó Angela, jugueteando con el látigo que sostenía entre manos.

- ¿Sabes usar eso?

- Es una habilidad que desarrollé mientras tú dormías. Muy pronto la pondré en práctica. Nuestra misión tendrá éxito; todo Londres será consumido por nuestra luz.

- Y en el mundo finalmente gobernará la pureza.

- Todo será perfecto…

- En cuanto ustedes dos estén muertos – irrumpió la amenazante voz de Sebastian.

Ash desapareció dentro del cuerpo de Angela, y ella se giró sobresaltada para encontrarse con la visión más oscura que hubiera enfrentado jamás.

- ¡No podrás detenerlo, demonio! ¡El plan está en marcha! – chilló ella, con doble voz.

- Tengo talento arruinando planes.

- Tu presencia aquí es insignificante. Muy pronto los seres impuros como tú y el _sucio_ niño que te manda dejarán de existir.

- Atrévete a decir una sola cosa más sobre mi Bocchan – retó Sebastian, echando, literalmente, chispas por los ojos.

Angela esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica y agitó su látigo.

Sebastian se preparó a luchar. Esa guerra tocaría ese mismo día su fin.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Ciel se las había ingeniado para volver a su mansión, ni siquiera supo cómo lo hizo, sólo supo que de pronto se encontraba subiendo las escaleras de la entrada, abriendo la puerta y ordenando a los sirvientes a voz en grito que se fueran y no regresaran.

Subió hasta su estudio y se encerró allí, sin molestarse en encender la chimenea, de todos modos no sabía cómo. Se sentó frente al escritorio y subió los pies a la silla, abrazándose las piernas en un gesto ausente y demente. De verdad se sentía a un paso de la locura, ya nada en su mísera vida guardaba sentido.

No recordaba cómo se articulaban los pensamientos, mucho menos las palabras. Impotencia y rabia lo invadían a partes iguales, y aunque no recordaba los detalles no podía borrar la imagen de su cabeza: Sebastian, de pie en medio de la fábrica. No podía recordar nada más, y honestamente no quería hacerlo. Ya había tenido suficiente de Sebastian, estaba harto de él, de sus juegos, de su risa, de su sola presencia. Tenía que desintoxicarse de su voz grave y seductora, que sólo era un disfraz para palabras mortales e impías, tenía que liberarse de su mirada, de los ojos que lo hipnotizaron y lo llevaron al precipicio.

Tenía que romper el contrato.

Tenía que morir.

"Debo morir. Voy a morir…".

Una lluvia torrencial hizo eco repentino de su turbado ánimo, arreciando contra los cristales e invadiendo el estudio con sus relámpagos atroces. Ante los ojos atónitos de Ciel, todas las cartas que le enviara "A. A." brillaron sobre su escritorio, y la luz intermitente que ofrecía la tormenta le permitió volver a leerlas todas, una por una.

Y de pronto lo entendió todo. Allí estaba la clave, en el último regalo: la caja de chocolates de peso sobrenatural. Levantándose lentamente del escritorio y caminando de igual manera, Ciel llegó hasta el librero donde había abandonado el obsequio firmado por "A. A." La caja envuelta en papel morado y sellada con listón blanco pareció emitir un débil resplandor cuando la luz de otro relámpago logró atravesar las cortinas, como diciendo: "soy una señal, soy la respuesta a tus plegarias".

Ciel tomó la caja entre sus manos, deshizo el moño y levantó la tapa. Allí estaba su obsequio: sobre terciopelo blanco descansaban una pistola y una única bala.

Ahora podría jugar al máximo juego de azar: la ruleta rusa.

"Y Sebastian jamás lo verá venir". Ciel sonrió levemente, pero comenzaba a olvidar cómo utilizar su cuerpo, así que se apresuro en tomar la pistola y acto seguido dedicó minutos enteros a deleitarse en la visión del instrumento que le daría la victoria.

Otro relámpago, otro trueno; la cara de Ciel quedó sumida en las sombras. Lo triste es que su corazón llevaba ya toda una vida hundido en la oscuridad.

"Quizás me he vuelto loco – pensó el niño, sosteniendo la bala con dos dedos justo a la altura de sus ojos -. Sólo un loco buscaría la muerte con esta urgencia por el simple hecho de que un demonio no lo… quiere. Para empezar sólo alguien muy enfermo invocaría a un demonio… Y mírame ahora: completamente solo… y… destrozado…".

Había que ponerle fin a todo ese sufrimiento, y rápido.

Ciel sólo intentaría tres tiros: uno por el contrato, uno por Sebastian, y uno por sí mismo.

Presa de la desesperación, depositó la bala en su sitio e hizo girar la cámara de la pistola. Cuando ésta se detuvo, Ciel se puso la boca del arma sobre la oreja y sin pensarlo tiró del gatillo.

Nada.

La angustia se hizo aún más fuerte y el sufrimiento más pesado. Ciel quiso gritar por la frustración, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo no le respondía de la misma manera y ya no era capaz de externar ninguna clase de emoción, todo iba hacia adentro, acumulándose, pudriéndose, esperando el momento para estallar.

Con la respiración irregular de quien sufre un ataque demencial el joven conde dudó un segundo sobre si simplemente volver a tirar del gatillo o volver a girar el depósito de las balas. Supuso que añadir otro giro incrementaría el azar, y así lo hizo.

Se puso otra vez el arma contra la cabeza y esta vez se tomó su tiempo… No quería pensar en Sebastian, ni rememorar sus crueles mentiras. ¿Por qué su inconsciente lo obligaba a prolongar el sufrimiento?

"¡Tira del gatillo! ¡YA!".

Nada. El chasquido seco de la ausencia de una bala.

El grito fue mental y tan abrumador que casi derriba al pobre chico. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo morir? ¡Si ya estoy muerto, maldita sea! ¿Qué diferencia hace? ¡Déjenme morir!". Ciel no sabía a quién se dirigía, pero estaba seguro que si se atascaba en el pensamiento con suficiente fuerza ese alguien lo escucharía.

Un par de lágrimas dibujaron surcos en sus mejillas; Ciel las limpió con el cañón del arma, arañándose la cara en el proceso. No quería que lo vieran llorar, no ahora que sentía que el universo convergía en su persona.

Con las manos temblorosas revisó la pistola para asegurarse de que sí había colocado la bala en su sitio y que no se lo había imaginado. Una vez comprobado que todo estaba "en orden" giró la cámara una vez más y se apuntó a la cabeza antes de que se detuviera. Era la última oportunidad; si fallaba… "¡No! ¡No puedo fallar!". Cerró los ojos, inhaló superficialmente varias veces y se dispuso a tirar el gatillo.

Antes de que su dedo presionara con suficiente fuerza, un eco se abrió paso entre su caótica y derruida mente: _"¡¿No entiendes que ya no me interesa tu alma?!"_.

Sorprendido, Ciel respiró hondo, abriendo los ojos y apartando el arma unos centímetros. ¿Sebastian? ¿Por qué debía visualizarlo con tanta nitidez justo ahora? El niño ni siquiera sabía si lo que retumbaba en su mente era un recuerdo o una ilusión creada por su propio miedo y soledad, que ponía en boca del mayordomo palabras que él jamás diría.

Pero… ¿y si resultaba ser cierto? ¿Y si Sebastian en verdad quisiera protegerlo? ¿Si tuviera motivos para…?

"NO – Ciel detuvo en seco las ridículas elucubraciones -. Si fuera cierto nada de esto estaría pasando. Sebastian me juró una vez que siempre estaría a mi lado, hasta el final… Éste es el final, ¿y dónde está él ahora?". Parte de Ciel quiso recordar que la ausencia del mayordomo era su culpa, que él le ordenó ignorarlo, pero eso no hizo más que empeorar la situación: si a Sebastian le importara el niño, aunque fuera un poco, se habría atrevido a violar el contrato y desobedecer esa terrible orden. Sin embargo, Ciel estaba allí, solo. Siempre había estado solo.

"Sebastian no me quiere, sólo me utiliza…" El chico supo entonces, mejor que nunca, que él no tenía a nadie… sólo a su mayordomo, pero como los demonios no tienen emociones y no pueden amar ni preocuparse por nadie… "No tengo nada… mi vida no vale nada… _Yo_ no valgo _nada_…"

Nada… nada…

"¡BASTA!"

Tiró del gatillo.

El arma se disparó.

.

.

.

.

Cubierto de sangre y con el traje desgarrado, Sebastian corría a toda velocidad hacia la mansión Phantomhive. Bueno, correr es una expresión inapropiada; un demonio no corre… se desliza, atraviesa, se transporta… hace de todo cuando usa su verdadera forma en una situación de vida o muerte.

Sebastian estaba herido, sí, pero la sangre que manchaba sus guantes no era suya, era lo único que quedaba de los dos ángeles maniáticos que compartían el mismo cuerpo. Tras una ardua batalla, el mayordomo del Conde Phantomhive finalmente logró acabar con ellos, haciendo caso del consejo que esa repugnante shinigami le diera horas antes.

Sentir cómo su mano perforaba el pecho de la criatura y aferraba el deforme corazón en su puño fue una sensación asombrosa, repleta de poder, satisfacción y venganza. Pero más que nada, saber que había destruido al ángel lo llenó de alivio, porque ahora su Bocchan, su "precioso niño" estaría a salvo. Cuando el corazón ardió y se derritió en su puño el grito fue desgarrador y antinatural, el cuerpo con dos cabezas y tres brazos intentó arrastrase hasta él y aferrarse a sus tobillos para detenerlo, logrando únicamente su más pronta destrucción, porque lo que agarraron no fue el pantalón de mayordomo, sino una extremidad de piel oscura y llameante.

De Angela y Ash no quedó más que el recuerdo, porque ni siquiera su perro los sobrevivió. Sebastian se había encargado de matar a Puru-Puru mucho antes de ir al encuentro del ángel.

Y aun así no era posible saborear la victoria.

Sebastian se había equivocado… y mucho. Se dio cuenta poco después de regresar a su apariencia humana, la cual inmediatamente anuló para poder sacar provecho de su forma original y llegar a la mansión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"¿Qué has hecho, Ciel?". El agónico pensamiento bombardeaba cada partícula de su ser. Él estaba en peligro, peor que nunca… Ciel, _su_ Ciel…

Sebastian llegó a la mansión tan agotado por la pelea y el viaje que, aunque hubiera querido, no pudo mantener su forma demoniaca por más tiempo. Claro que si iba a salvar a Ciel prefería hacerlo con la imagen que él le había concedido, la que él reconocería y la que había sido vehículo para que se enamorara de él. Volviendo a ser el perfecto mayordomo (sólo en apariencia, porque estaba quebrantando muchísimas órdenes y no estaba dispuesto a obedecer ninguna más) entró en la mansión y se precipitó hacia el estudio. Sabía que Ciel estaba allí; podía percibir su presencia, su miedo, su anhelo inconsciente de ser rescatado una vez más…

Y al llegar hasta el estudio Sebastian entendió que todo lo que había "percibido" no habían sido más que sus propias inútiles esperanzas…

Al abrir la puerta vio a su joven amo que yacía inerte sobre la alfombra, rodeado de un charco de su propia sangre, con la pistola aún apretada en su mano.

El universo pareció venirse abajo en un instante…

- ¡ ¡ ¡CIEL! ! !

Sebastian se precipitó al lado del cadáver y tomó a su niño entre sus brazos: frío, pálido, vacío… Un segundo fue lo que le tomó al demonio aprender cómo se derrama una lágrima.

La presencia de Sebastian de alguna manera extraña encendió las luces de la habitación, y a la trémula llama de chimenea, las facciones de su Bocchan se dibujaron diáfanas e inexpresivas, y Sebastian descubrió _dos_ ojos azules, como hechos de cristal, y opacos.

"No…"

Sin soltar el cuerpo de Ciel, Sebastian se arrancó el guante de la mano izquierda y vio cómo su tetragramatón se iba desvaneciendo, y al desaparecer por completo se llevaría consigo lo último que aún lo ataba a Ciel.

.

.

Ciel Phantomhive estaba muerto.

.

Y por única vez en la historia, el contrato con un demonio se había roto.

.

.

_Sebastian estaba destrozado…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Nota: **Haters gonna hate._ Y créanme, me dolió más a mí que a ustedes...

Gracias por haber llegado conmigo hasta el final... ¿Quién tiene el valor de seguir adelante?

No pido perdón, no me arrepiento de nada. No hay nada dejado al azar, yo no caí en ese juego. Si prestan atención, encontrarán una pequeña luz...

¿Existirá todavía la esperanza?

Un mínimo de diez reviews podría responder a esta pregunta. Aunque... me temo que hoy no hay respuestas.

.

Atte: Sinattea.


	13. Epílogo: Eternidad

**"Ruleta Rusa".**

SebasCiel.

By: Sinattea.

.

.

**_Disclaimer:_ **-No longer required-

_**Summary:**_ -No longer required-

**_Nota _**_(Será muy larga, pero les recomiendo leerla completa antes de conocer el Post-Ruleta-Rusa ^_^)_**_: _**Primero que nada quiero decir que estoy... conmovida por todos esos reviews tan épicos que dejaron. Ironía que el capítulo en el que yo (¡ ¡y a mucha honra! !) maté a Ciel es el que mayor respuesta ha tenido... aunque no del todo positiva, jeje. Alguien me ha concedido el título de "monstruo", y hay quien me ha dicho que su odio por mí puede más que su amor. ^^ Supongo que puedo dejar la historia así, entregarles el funeral de Ciel y confirmar que me he convertido en un monstruo... De hecho, alguien me retó sin querer con un "¡No puedes dejarlo así!", y mi vena diabólica inspiró a mi vocecita interna a decir: ¿Cuánto apuestas a que sí puedo?

Pero primero tengo una confesión por hacer: soy adicta a los finales felices. Creo que en la vida se tienen suficientes finales tristes, y no tendría caso que nuestros refugios (libros, películas, fics, anime, etc, etc.) nos traicionen con conclusiones "realistas", porque no queremos ver lo que podríamos apreciar a través de nuestras ventanas, sino que queremos algo que nos dé esperanza y nos ayude a mantener nuestra fe en la bondad del destino. Sin importar que tan iluso, irreal, cursi o fuera de carácter pueda ser... ¿Cierto?

Siempre he querido creer que "Después de la tormenta llega la calma", y que una vez que hemos tocado fondo lo único que nos queda es subir hasta el cielo. Con esto estoy, de cierta forma, confirmándome esa creencia. Esta idea fue llevada a término más que nada para consolarme, porque yo también quiero bañarme en luz después de haberme hundido en la oscuridad.

Les confieso que tenía (y aún tengo) mucho temor de publicar este "extra", porque en esos maravillosos reviews hubo quien aceptó el trágico final y elogió el fic en general, por su trama y proceso (mi corazón fue dichoso al leer esas palabras ^/ / /^). Porque, aceptémoslo, somos seres humanos y nuestra vena masoquista está demasiado exaltada, secretamente disfrutamos de ese perenne regusto amargo en la garganta.

Pero nunca dejaremos de esperar que alguien llegue y nos brinde un dulce momento para contrarrestar, así sea por lo que dura un parpadeo, el mal que no supimos evitar.

Yo espero desde lo más profundo que con estas palabras logre sanar una herida y no crear otra peor, porque la decepción puede ser más venenosa que el mismo dolor.

Dejo todo en sus manos. Yo ya he terminado mi trabajo.

Y estoy lista para tirar del gatillo...

* * *

**.**

**Epílogo: Eternidad.**

**.**

Si tan sólo pudiera seguirlo…

No podía manejar la culpa que lo calcinaba desde el centro de su ser. Y el dolor, el terrible, infernal y agonizante dolor… No llegó a tiempo para salvarlo. Le había fallado…

Las lágrimas de Sebastian hervían y se convertían en vapor al caer y salpicar contra la sangre de Ciel. Si pudiera… si la pistola que sus pequeños y delgados dedos todavía sujetaban sirviera de algo… Sebastian la tomaría y se perforaría también el cráneo, y se uniría para siempre a Ciel en un retrato de oscuridad y muerte…

Pero todo intento sería en vano. Lo había perdido para siempre… Tendría que enfrentar una eternidad de vivir con el dolor resquebrajándolo por dentro…

Si tan sólo pudiera imitar su muerte y seguirlo al inframundo… ¿Qué caso tenía siquiera pensarlo? Un disparo no podría matar a Sebastian. Nada podía matar a un demonio, mucho menos una simple bala…

Sebastian aferró a su Bocchan con mucha más fuerza, como si a base del abrazo pudiera fusionar su cuerpo con el del niño.

El tetragramatón estaba a punto de desaparecer…

_"¡NUNCA!"_

.

.

Habían transcurrido ya seis días; seis días en los que Sebastian no había hecho otra cosa más que velar por su joven amo. Había depositado su cuerpo sobre la cama en la que tantas veces lo arropara en el pasado, prendió velas por toda la recámara, y desde entonces se dedicó a esperar, sentado al lado de la pequeña figura inanimada.

Volvió a calarse los guantes, y honestamente temía quitárselos. No quería ni imaginar la visión de su mano sin la estrella tatuada en el dorso de la misma.

Había limpiado cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Ciel, poniendo especial atención en su rostro, que volvía a ser tan angelical como siempre; le había cerrado los ojos… y los labios. Cambió las ropas ensangrentadas por un traje de gala, de tela negra y detalles en azul medianoche (que combinaba con sus ojos), con botones de plata; las ropas sucias Sebastian las mantenía sobre su regazo mientras permanecía al lado de lo que quedaba de su querido Bocchan. De vez en cuando hundía la nariz en los pliegues de esa tela, inhalando el perfume de la muerte de Ciel, tratando de detectar la más mínima diferencia entre ese aroma y aquél que desprendía el cuerpo sobre la cama.

No había nada más por hacer. Sólo esperar, en ese estado autómata, guardando el anillo de la familia Phantomhive en el bolsillo de su pantalón, como una reliquia.

Podría tardar días, años… la eternidad, mas a Sebastian no le importaba; estaba decidido a no apartarse ya jamás de su lado.

"Ciel…"

.

.

.

.

.

Una profunda y agitada bocanada de aire. Un jadeo que asemejaba un grito.

Abrió los ojos y su cuerpo se echó involuntariamente hacia adelante, como queriéndose levantar. Apoyando su peso sobre los codos mientras trataba que su cabeza no cayera hacia atrás le sobrevino un terrible acceso de tos; estaba tan oscuro que no supo si lo que resbaló por la comisura de su boca fue saliva o sangre.

Cuando terminó dejó colgar la cabeza hacia atrás y dobló las rodillas para dar a su cuerpo recostado boca arriba más estabilidad; en esta postura recuperó la normalidad en su respiración (seguro había sido sólo otro ataque de asma).

Volvió a abrir los ojos, el cuarto estaba completamente a oscuras, salvo por la llama endeble de un par de velas a punto de extinguirse en un rincón lejano.

¿Dónde estaba? Le parecía reconocer el lugar, excepto que su mente estaba exenta de recuerdos, muy a duras penas recordaba cómo mover los dedos de los pies.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?".

- ¿Ciel? – pronunció una voz desde algún punto de la oscuridad - ¿En verdad eres tú o…? – No, no podía ser cierto; no podía ser él. Seguro se trataba de otro de esos espectros que, cual buitres, acudían como por invocación a las escenas de las muertes más violentas; seguro otra vez estaban aleteando cerca de la cama. Y él que creía que ya los había ahuyentado a todos…

Ojalá y la voz hubiera terminado la frase; hubiera dado más tiempo para reconocerla. Sintiendo que su corazón dejaba de latir por un instante, obligó a su tieso y entorpecido cuerpo a girar la cabeza para poder constatar si esa voz era realmente la de…

- ¿Sebastian? – jadeó Ciel, su garganta tan seca que casi pareció un graznido, como si no hubiera pronunciado palabra, o respirado, por días.

Ahí estaba, sentado junto a su cama (porque ahora se daba cuenta que era su cama), su silueta perfectamente fácil de adivinar aun en la oscuridad: su mayordomo.

- ¡Ciel! – el tono de alegría, alivio y duda sonaba tan extraño en la grave voz del demonio, casi como si él creyera que todo eso era una especie de sueño. Pero los demonios no pueden soñar… ¿o sí?

Antes de dejarle articular cualquier otro pensamiento, Sebastian se lanzó sobre la cama y lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo besó a la vez deseoso y delicado, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarlo. Ciel supo entonces que estaba alucinando, no podía ser posible que su demonio lo tratara con tanta ternura.

De repente lo recordó todo: el sufrimiento, la soledad, la ruleta rusa…

"Seguramente este es mi último pensamiento – razonó -. Dentro de poco moriré y Sebastian desaparecerá, junto con todo lo demás… Y así… termina… mi… vida…"

Ciel cayó inconsciente entre los brazos de Sebastian, y el demonio no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír, reír sin saber cuál de todas esas nuevas emociones lo impulsaba a ello: desconcierto, alivio, felicidad, rabia, mucha rabia… Eran tantas las opciones…

.

.

.

La próxima vez que Ciel abrió los ojos se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Era de día y tanto cortinas como ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par, la luz lagañosa de un sol de invierno filtrándose a chorros.

Ciel estaba mareado y le dolía mucho la cabeza, casi como si fuera a estallarle en mil pedazos de un momento a otro. Torpemente, se incorporó sobre el costado y observó a su alrededor. Seguía estando en su cuarto, recostado sin cobijar sobre su propia cama; estaba vestido de gala y sobre la almohada, a un lado de su cabeza, descansaba una rosa blanca, a la que cuidadosamente le habían arrancado todas las espinas.

Sebastian no se veía por ningún lado. "¡Ese demonio! – pensó Ciel, enfurecido - ¡De nuevo me ha dejado solo! ¿Cómo… cómo se atreve?".

Presa de la ira, Ciel bajó de la cama de un salto y rápidamente se dirigió al pasillo. Tenía que encontrar a Sebastian. ¿Qué se creía, llegando inesperadamente y salvándolo de forma inexplicable, para luego dejarlo botado en un rincón de la mansión? No, era suficiente. Ciel tenía que… ponerle fin a todo eso. Sí, fin… Pero cada que se le ocurría volver a pensar en "romper el contrato" la cabeza volvía a agobiarle con ese dolor punzante. Se sentía confundido a más no poder y sus memorias estaban borrosas, desordenadas. Debía encontrar a Sebastian, ya luego se ocuparía de lo demás.

Recorrió la mansión de un rincón al otro abriendo puertas y más puertas, pero sin resultado. Donde quiera que se encontrara el mayordomo seguramente lo estaba evitando. "Ah, no – rugió el niño interiormente -, ¡no te lo permitiré! ¡Sebastian, te ordeno que…!". El hilo de pensamiento dejó lugar a un quejido de dolor, de nuevo esa palpitación en la cabeza. Ciel se talló la frente tratando de aplacarla, y tanto se concentró en eso que de alguna manera inexplicable pudo bloquear la jaqueca y prestar atención a sus sentidos. Le parecía escuchar algo en el primer piso, cerca de la biblioteca.

Con la esperanza de que se tratara de su mayordomo, el chico Phantomhive se apresuró hasta allí. Abrió la pesada puerta de un simple empujón, y ahí, de espaldas hacia él y con la vista fija en el paisaje más allá de la ventana, estaba Sebastian Michaelis.

Ciel quiso gritarle en cuanto lo vio, pero no logró que las palabras salieran de su boca.

- Por fin despertaste – dijo Sebastian, extrañamente gutural. Levantó la mano derecha formando un puño y la estrelló contra el vidrio frente a él - ¡¿No te das cuenta de la estupidez que cometiste?! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡El azar va más allá de mis posibilidades! ¡ ¡Podrías haber muerto! !

- ¡ ¡Eso es lo que quiero! ! – rugió Ciel, súbitamente reencontrando su voz - ¡Y tú eres el estúpido! ¡ ¡Idiota! ! ¡Todo es tu culpa y te niegas a reconocerlo!

- Mi culpa… – Sebastian apretó la mandíbula, esforzándose por sosegar la opresión en el pecho. Sí, el lo sabía, en buena parte era su culpa, por no haber despertado a tiempo. Llevaba dos días enteros parado frente a esa ventana, reflexionando sobre cómo todo lo que había pasado era _su_ culpa.

- Tu culpa – reafirmó Ciel -. Ahora lo recuerdo… la fábrica en East End… ¡ ¡Te odio! ! ¡A ti y a tu estúpido contrato!

- ¡El contrato que salvó _tu vida_! – restregó Sebastian, fuera de control, irritado, y manteniendo su espalda hacia Ciel.

- ¿Y eso a mí de qué me sirve? ¿Qué sentido tiene que me salves, una y otra vez, ¡si sólo lo haces por el contrato!? ¡Tú me abandonaste, me olvidaste!

- ¡Tú diste una orden! ¿Lo recuerdas? – alegó el demonio, tratando de decidir si era o no el momento de hacer que Ciel aceptara su buena parte de responsabilidad por toda esa tragedia.

- Claro… Todo lo que te preocupa son las órdenes, lo que estipula tu estúpido contrato. ¡Puedo morir y a ti te dará exactamente igual! Yo no te importo… – el exabrupto había tocado a su fin, y ahora Ciel se rendía ante esa parte solitaria y triste que sufría por el desamor del demonio -. Y ni siquiera sé por qué quiero ser importante para alguien… algo como tú…

- A veces me sorprende lo necio y estúpido que eres – gruñó Sebastian, por fin girándose para mirar al chico. Estaba demasiado molesto como para enternecerse con la frágil figura que estaba frente a él - ¿Tú crees que por un mísero contrato me arriesgaría tanto? ¡ ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en humano y no es por el contrato, es por ti, Phantomhive! !

- ¿Qué? – si Ciel había estado enojado, lleno de odio, confusión y cobardía, en ese segundo todo desapareció. ¿Qué había dicho Sebastian?

- Pero no eres más que un niño caprichoso y ciego que cree que puede jugar con la vida y la muerte y solucionarlo todo poniéndose una pistola contra la cabeza… – Sebastian avanzó y se inclinó ligeramente para que Ciel escuchara a la perfección lo que, rechinando los dientes, estaba por decirle - _Te odio_ por lo que hiciste…

Ciel sintió un golpe seco en el pecho.

- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto, Sebastian? – quiso saber, sintiéndose herido e insignificante como lo hiciera desde principios de toda esta locura.

- ¡Si no eres más que un niño! ¡Sólo eso y nada más! ¿Cómo es posible que yo…? – Sebastian detuvo sus palabras en seco y se obligó a inspirar hondo. Todavía no aprendía a controlar eso de las emociones y la confusión, y no entendía por qué tenía tantos deseos de golpear a Ciel y arrojarlo contra el muro cuando un par de días atrás había estado tan agradecido de escuchar su voz - Vete – le advirtió en tono imperativo y ligeramente amenazante -. Vete.

Igual de confundido que el mayordomo, y con lágrimas escociéndole en los ojos, Ciel salió corriendo de la biblioteca, desconsolado, aturdido, tropezando con sus propios pies. Al doblar en un pasillo cayó de nuevo y esta vez no fue capaz de levantarse, permaneció de rodillas, sollozando, con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho… y su cabeza no se quedaba atrás. El chico elevó las manos y enterró los dedos entre su propio cabello, presionando su cráneo como si mediante eso pudiera mitigar el dolor. No lo consiguió y tuvo que hacerse un ovillo sobre el suelo, las manos contra su pecho y la cara contra sus rodillas.

Fue entonces cuando pudo percibir algo extraño: sangre. Había sangre en la punta de sus dedos, pero sólo en los de su mano derecha. Intrigado, Ciel volvió a llevarse la mano al cabello tras unos segundos de muda observación, y ahora su mano estaba aún más teñida de rojo. Gotas de sangre escurrieron por su brazo.

Ahora Ciel estaba asustado; se dio cuenta luego de que escuchó un grito que, increíblemente, había escapado de sus propios labios.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – gimió, su mano temblando frente a sus ojos.

- No sanará hasta que la transformación se haya completado – murmuró la voz de Sebastian a sus espaldas.

Ciel sintió cómo esas manos enguantadas se deslizaban por su cintura y lo ayudaban a ponerse en pie.

- ¿Q-qué quieres decir?

- ¿Todavía no lo entiendes? – inquirió el demonio, ligeramente exasperado. Ciel lo miró fijamente, sin parpadear, sin comprender. Sebastian suspiró - Sígueme.

Caminando con tranquilidad fingida, propia de un mayordomo, Sebastian guió a Ciel hasta el estudio y abrió la puerta para él, revelándole el macabro espectáculo de una habitación bañada en sangre. Sólo a medias, Ciel comenzaba a comprender.

- Aquí es donde… donde…

- Felicidades, _Bocchan_ – dijo Sebastian, un dejo de burla en su voz (definitivamente el sarcasmo era el sistema de defensa del demonio, lo mismo que lo era para Ciel) -. Lo lograste, perdiste en la Ruleta Rusa. Ganaste tu partida de ajedrez.

- Pero… eso no puede ser… Significaría que yo… que yo estoy…

- Estás _muerto_, Ciel – confesó Sebastian -. Cuando vine por ti… estabas muerto.

- Pero entonces… esto no es real.

- Júzgalo tú – dicho esto Sebastian dio media vuelta y salió del estudio.

No quería estar cerca de Ciel, no aún, le producía demasiadas emociones encontradas mirar esos ojos de azul intenso. Sebastian no sabía qué pensar, no sabía definir lo que sentía, y eso le parecía tan ridículo. Ahora, viendo las cosas en perspectiva, se daba cuenta que la vida de los demonios era tan sencilla: inmortales, poderosos, y sin la capacidad de que su estado de ánimo se altere. Debió notarlo antes, lo mucho que había cambiado debido a Ciel. Se supone que los demonios no sienten _nada_, y sin embargo, desde mucho antes que Sebastian empezara a fantasear con probar los labios de su joven amo, Ciel ya tenía la capacidad de hacerlo enojar, y el enojo, aunque parezca una emoción afín, es algo que la naturaleza de un demonio no puede experimentar. Sebastian, al tercer día de servicio, ya comenzaba a ver inestable su antes inexpugnable temple, y cuando Ciel se puso a actuar como niño caprichoso y a arrojar los postres por los aires, Sebastian Michaelis se molestó por primera vez en su existencia.

En realidad siempre había sido obvio. Más que eso, parecía destino.

"Un demonio creyendo en el destino. Tiene que ser la primera vez que se escucha una idea tan absurda" se burló de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, todo en los últimos tiempos resultaba tan absurdo, desde el comportamiento de Ciel hasta el suyo. Era insólito, una experiencia que no debería suceder ni una sola vez en la vida de un demonio… Y, sin embargo, allí estaba Sebastian, con el poder de un demonio y, súbitamente, el corazón de un humano.

Y cómo era impredecible ese nuevo corazón, lo tenía mareado, y la ironía lo molestaba porque no había nada más azaroso que un corazón. Qué mejor ejemplo que él mismo, incapaz de desenmarañar sus propias emociones. Por un lado estaba dolido, mucho, por la muerte de Ciel, por esos minutos angustiosos que parecieron siglos en los que lo creyó perdido para siempre. Estaba muy enojado consigo mismo porque sabía que pudo haber evitado todo lo que pasó con Ciel, sus ideas sombrías y la degeneración de su deseo suicida; si tan sólo se hubiera tomado el tiempo de hablar con él, sin títulos de amo y sirviente, pero no lo hizo porque su estúpida arrogancia de demonio no le permitía reconocer que existía un sentimiento por él, estaba más enfocado en ser el perfecto mayordomo que demandaba el contrato.

Pero también estaba enojado con Ciel, más de lo que jamás creyó que podría enojarse, porque, de habérselo propuesto, el chico Phantomhive también podría haber evitado la tragedia, si tan sólo hubiera querido ver las sutiles señales que Sebastian le mandaba; después de todo, para alguien que lo conocía tan bien como Ciel, Sebastian podía resultar incluso obvio. Peor aún, le guardaba rencor, y por qué no, un dejo de odio: Sebastian no podía perdonarlo por haberse suicidado.

Pensar en una vida sin Ciel le generaba una angustia sin precedentes. Los demonios _odian_ el cambio, va en contra de su naturaleza oscura y estática, de lo que representan. Sebastian lo odiaba porque ya se había acostumbrado a la rutina de su joven amo, a ser lo primero que él viera por las mañanas, a bañarlo y vestirlo día con día, a escuchar su voz llamando su nombre a cada minuto. Le gustaba tener a Ciel presente en cada momento de su existencia, aportándole propósito y significado. Y pensar que todo eso estuvo a punto de extinguirse, y que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, desaparecería ahora que ya no estaba el contrato de por medio, lo ponía de un humor irritable, rencoroso: él y Ciel nunca volverían a la normalidad, si es que ésta en algún momento existió para ellos.

Esas emociones lo embargaban con tanta fuerza que casi lo hacían olvidar lo agradecido y dichoso que se sentía de que Ciel hubiera despertado y vuelto a la vida.

Y como si todo esto no fuera suficiente, Sebastian también estaba molesto y confundido porque no terminaba de entender todas sus nuevas emociones ni por qué él, de entre todos los demonios, tenía que experimentar esa transformación interna. ¿Por qué fue justo él quien acudió al llamado de Ciel? Habiendo tantos humanos y tantos demonios, el simple hecho de que se hubieran encontrado el uno al otro bastaba como argumento para creer en el destino. De estar al servicio de cualquier otra persona, Sebastian jamás hubiera _cambiado_, no se hubiera aferrado a su amo de la manera en que lo hizo. ¿Y Ciel? ¿De haber tenido a otro demonio bajo sus órdenes, se habría enamorado igual? "No" negó Sebastian con contundencia, sintiendo un vacío amargo en la garganta. ¡Ah, magnífico, agrega celos en el cóctel emocional! "Esto no podría ser más complicado".

La voz de Ciel que lo llamaba con urgencia lo hizo dudar.

.

.

Ciel estaba completamente atónito, lo único que lo mantenía atado a la realidad era la sangre en su mano. Escuchó los pasos de Sebastian alejarse, vio la pistola y el casquillo en el piso, su silueta dibujaba en sangre… Él, en efecto, había muerto. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera entonces allí, viendo su escenario de suicidio como si fuera una escena del crimen cualquiera?

E iluminado por un chispazo de cordura, el niño se abalanzó sobre el escritorio, rebuscando ansioso en los cajones hasta que dio con algo que fungiera como espejo. Miró su rostro, que al principio le resultó ajeno; no se reconoció sin el parche y sin el ojo púrpura.

"Rompí el contrato" entendió, un fantasma de júbilo y satisfacción creciendo en su interior. ¡Era libre! No obstante, la sombra de la duda, de la necesidad, fue capaz de opacar a la parte de él que quería cantar victoria.

- ¡Sebastian, espera! – lo llamó, echando a correr tras sus pasos. Le dio alcance en mitad del pasillo, donde el mayordomo seguía insistiendo en darle la espalda.

- ¿Qué quieres? – resultaba extraño verlo actuar de esa manera tan… natural, dejando de lado el porte de mayordomo que había adoptado tan religiosamente durante años. Sin embargo, Ciel no estaba sorprendido; no por eso.

- Déjame ver tu mano – pidió el niño.

Sebastian resopló molesto, pero no opuso resistencia, se quitó los guantes, y dio media vuelta; su despreciable remolino de emociones podía aguardar un par de minutos.

Dando pasos cortos y con las rodillas temblándole, el niño cerró la distancia entre él y el mayordomo y tomó su mano entre las suyas: no había rastro del tetragramatón.

- Rompí el contrato – musitó Ciel.

- Dime algo que no sepa – Sebastian apartó su mano y de nuevo se puso en marcha. Todavía no se sentía listo para enfrentar a Ciel, no con todas esas emociones tan negativas superponiéndose al alivio y la felicidad de tenerlo de nuevo con vida: aún quería golpearlo.

- ¡Sebastian! Por favor no te vayas… – habló Ciel, deteniéndose justo a tiempo para no parecer que rogaba.

Increíblemente, Sebastian se detuvo; liberó un suspiro resignado, con leves tintes de frustración, y decidió que ya no valía la pena seguir esquivando a Ciel; no cuando equivalía a evadirse a sí mismo.

Él y Ciel se miraron a los ojos con una intensidad eléctrica, tanto así que el menor se quedó sin aliento. Tuvo que carraspear y reunir todo el valor y el orgullo que le quedaban para poder hablar, aunque lo hizo prácticamente en un susurro.

- Me debes una explicación – dijo -. Si el contrato ya no existe… ¿entonces por qué estoy vivo? Tú me salvaste. No tenías por qué y me salvaste…

- Ya te expliqué todo en East End. No quisiste escuchar y te clavaste una bala en la cabeza. ¿Qué caso tiene que te lo explique ahora? – contestó Sebastian con cierta indignación.

- ¿Por qué me salvaste? – insistió Ciel, ahora sí suplicante.

- Yo no miento – le recordó Sebastian -: ya no me interesa tu alma.

- ¿Y entonces por qué lo hiciste? – Ciel no lograba entender, tenía miedo de dar una interpretación errónea a las palabras del demonio; no quería arriesgarse, sólo quería que él fuera claro - ¿Qué es lo que te interesa de mí si no es mi alma?

- Si eso no lo entiendes, yo no voy a explicártelo.

- Sebastian, yo… – ¿por qué no podía reunir el valor de simplemente preguntarle? Si hubiera tenido las agallas desde aquella noche en que Sebastian le diera su primer beso nada de eso habría pasado. "¡Sólo hazlo y demuéstrale que no eres un niño!" - ¿En verdad te importo? ¿En serio te preocupas por mí?

Sebastian no pudo negar que la actitud directa de Ciel lo sorprendió de manera muy grata. Esa era su cura, era lo que necesitaba para volver a sentirse como él mismo. ¿Cómo podía algo tan complicado resolverse con algo tan simple? Ah, el impredecible latir de un corazón…

- Más de lo que estoy dispuesto a admitir – dijo con voz lo más neutral posible luego de unos segundos. "Yo sólo quería… protegerte".

- ¿Por qué me dejaste creer que me habías dejado solo? – llegado este punto Ciel comenzó a derramar diminutas lágrimas.

- ¿Cómo se supone que diga que no sabía qué hacer? Todos estos… sentimientos, esta humanidad… No la entiendo, y no iba a permitir que tú te dieras cuenta de ello – reconoció el demonio con una pizca de desdén, recuperando ese acento demoniaco. Lo único que Ciel pudo pensar entonces, es que el cinismo de su mayordomo no conocía límites… pero tampoco lo hacía su encanto.

- Eres un imbécil – se quejó -. Un idiota arrogante y cínico…

- Tú no te quedas atrás: idiota, orgulloso y suicida.

Había algo tan burlesco, desvergonzado y encantador en la manera en que ahora Sebastian se dirigía a él que Ciel pudo imaginar que se encontraba en otro tiempo, en un momento previo a la ruleta rusa, al beso y todo lo demás. Eso se sintió muy bien.

- Soberbio, diabólico y… tan distante. Y aun así creo que _siento_ algo por ti – confesó Ciel, desviando la mirada y retrocediendo un paso o dos, sintiendo los ardientes ojos de Sebastian clavados en él. "Sí, mírame, Sebastian, escúchame. No soy un niño, no para ti…" -. No quería… no soporté saber que sólo permanecías a mi lado por el contrato, y creí que, si lo rompía, podría obligarte a…

- Silencio – le mandó Sebastian al tiempo que apoyaba su mano en la tersa mejilla de Ciel. El mayor se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Ciel y sus labios flotaron por encima de los del joven por unos segundos, llenándolo de una extraña ansiedad.

Entonces posó la otra mano sobre el rostro de su antiguo amo y lo jaló hacia él para besarlo sin limitaciones. Esta vez Ciel sí pudo sentir el placer asfixiante de tener a su antiguo mayordomo tan cerca, y le costaba creer que, después de haber añorado su contacto durante tanto tiempo, finalmente él lo estuviera complaciendo.

Dejándose llevar por el placer, Ciel aferró a Sebastian por la corbata y entreabrió los labios, rogándole por más. Sebastian no tardó en satisfacer sus deseos, y su lengua se infiltró en el beso, deliciosa y experta. De pronto Ciel ya estaba contra la pared, los brazos de Sebastian sujetándolo fuertemente por la cintura mientras él cerraba sus piernas alrededor del torso del mayor, deseando que el contacto físico fuera más íntimo…

- ¿Sebastian? – se las ingenió Ciel para murmurar entre besos. El mayordomo hizo una breve pausa en su juego labial para mostrarle que lo escuchaba con atención - ¿Recuerdas que, en Buckingham, te pedí que me… enseñaras algo? – Sebastian nunca lo admitiría, pero recordaba cada segundo de esa noche con lujo de detalle. Se limitó a asentir vagamente; Ciel se ruborizó -. Aún…aún quiero aprender esa lección.

- _Yes, my Lord_ – el demonio sonrió contra los labios del chico, besándolo, acto seguido, con intensidad aún mayor. Ciel casi olvida su propio nombre.

Sebastian llevó en brazos a su precioso niño a la habitación, y tras un diálogo tenso y excitante entre sus miradas, Ciel se recostó sobre la cama invitando a Sebastian a unírsele, no con palabras, sino con su misma postura. Todo en su ser, cuerpo, mente y alma, llamaban a su mayordomo y le rogaban, una y otra vez, que lo hiciera suyo.

Mientras se desprendía de saco, chaleco y camisa (de la manera más sensual posible para deleite visual de Ciel), Sebastian tuvo tiempo de recordar qué fue lo que le hizo dudar la noche de la fiesta, cómo su recién adquirida consciencia le había reprochado que Ciel todavía era un niño y qué él no debía corromperlo, que eso estaba mal. "Muy tarde – pensó el demonio -, ya hemos rebasado por mucho la línea entre el bien y el mal. Y Ciel… ya no es un niño". Él se aseguraría de eso.

Con el torso al desnudo y todo su cuerpo exudando el aroma que a Ciel tanto intoxicaba, Sebastian se colocó encima del chico, apoyando su frente suave y delicadamente contra la de Ciel. Ambos cerraron los ojos, queriendo sentir su presencia así, limpia y casta, por unos segundos, antes de olvidar la humanidad y reemplazarla por salvajismo. Sebastian estaba seguro que llegaría a esos extremos, había deseado a Ciel por demasiado tiempo.

La mano de Ciel acarició su rostro.

- Sebastian – susurró el niño - ¿y si estuviera enamorado de ti? – planteó la posibilidad, ruborizándose violentamente. Su aliento volviéndose más cálido de lo habitual.

Sebastian encontró ese gesto irresistible y tentadoramente tierno, igual que lo hiciera aquella lejana noche cuando regresaban de la mansión Arlington. No pudo controlarse en ese entonces, y ahora simplemente no quería reprimir el deseo.

- Claro que lo estás – presumió, con algo similar a una sonrisa torcida decorando sus perfectos labios, que rápidamente encontraron nuevamente los de Ciel.

Impaciente por sentir esa blanca piel contra la suya, Sebastian se deshizo de las ropas superiores de Ciel con mano experta, y al ver su inmaculado pecho expuesto y palpitante no pudo evitar acordarse de qué fue, exactamente, lo que lo hizo caer rendido por Ciel. Podía ser egoísta, malcriado y frío, sí, pero ante los ojos de Sebastian, el niño era la encarnación de pureza, firmeza y belleza. Todo lo que Sebastian encontraba intrigante, atrayente y "bueno" convergía sobre la pequeña figura de Ciel.

Y Ciel merecía más que el arrebato animal que amenazaba con adueñarse de sus impulsos.

- Seré muy amable – prometió. La voz del mayordomo sonaba más suave e hipnótica que nunca, y Ciel empezó a temblar ligeramente, presa de la emoción de tener a Sebastian tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

- No, quiero que seas apasionado.

- ¿Es una orden? – se mofó Sebastian. Se inclinó hasta que su boca rozó el oído izquierdo de Ciel, con exquisita seducción - No, tenemos la eternidad para eso. Tu primera vez la haré… especial.

- Sebastian… – sólo entonces Ciel tuvo verdaderamente claro la intensidad del sentimiento de Sebastian hacia él; se sintió protegido, seguro, _amado_… - Lamento haberme suicidado – dijo rápidamente, antes de que su cerebro registrara la disculpa y le impidiera pronunciarla.

- Shhh – Sebastian silenció a Ciel de forma definitiva con besos en el cuello, mientras sus manos lo recorrían de pies a cabeza, haciéndolo gemir de placer.

El gozo que le producían las caricias de Sebastian no tenía límites, cada beso, cada toque se sentía eléctrico y lo hacía estremecerse embriagado en placer. Su cuerpo estaba listo, Ciel lo anhelaba más que cualquier otra cosa, y Sebastian también…

.

.

.

. . . . . . . .

.

Ciel dormía plácidamente, su mejilla apoyada sobre algo muy suave y cálido. No recordaba con precisión en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero sí que recordaba con lujo de detalles _todo_ lo que había pasado antes de eso.

El chico abrió un ojo azul y echó un vistazo a su alrededor; era de noche, y la luz de la luna espiaba tras las ventanas. Debía ser una noche muy fría, porque los vidrios se habían cubierto de escarcha; de no ser por ese detalle, Ciel Phantomhive no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, todos sus sentidos estaban embriagados de Sebastian.

Ciel se acomodó, cerró con más fuerza su brazo alrededor del torso de Sebastian, y restregó levemente la mejilla contra su pecho, porque el desnudo cuerpo del mayordomo era ese algo suave y cálido sobre lo que Ciel dormitaba. Poco más abajo, los cuerpos de ambos eran un revoltijo de piernas y sábanas.

- Siempre pensé que tu piel sería fría – le dijo, dibujando círculos con el dedo sobre el perfecto abdomen de su demonio, al adivinar, por su respiración, que Sebastian estaba despierto.

- _Es fría_. Supiste calentarla bien…

El rostro de Ciel se tiñó de un intenso rojo.

- Idiota – repuso con gesto de puchero, impactando un leve golpe en el pecho de Sebastian. El mayor se limitó a reír por lo bajo y le acarició los cabellos a su querido niño. Ciel se reacomodó sobre el torso de Sebastian para poder mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Sebastian miró a Ciel imitando su seriedad, y le dijo, honestamente, que después de la noche anterior podía preguntarle lo que quisiera. Aunque naturalmente omitió la primera parte de la frase al hablar.

- Tengo curiosidad – prosiguió Ciel -, si me quieres a mí y no a mi alma, ¿por qué defendías tanto el contrato?

- Soy un demonio, ignorar el contrato era ignorar mi naturaleza. Además, el contrato era la excusa perfecta para estar siempre a tu lado, aunque no quisieras.

- Pero eso que dijiste… sobre convertirte en humano…

- No es como si fuera a dejar de ser inmortal – dijo Sebastian con demasiada burla.

- Ah, claro… – Ciel se avergonzó por haber hecho un comentario tan bobo.

- Digamos que ahora soy más que un demonio… Y tú pronto serás mucho más que un humano, Ciel.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – quiso saber Ciel, molesto porque comenzaba a comprender - ¡¿Qué hiciste, Sebastian?!

- ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? – espetó el mayordomo - Las balas no lastiman a los demonios. Si te convertía en uno como yo, te haría inmune a la herida – Sebastian recorrió el perfil de Ciel con sus manos seductoras, aplacando su ánimo.

- Dijiste que yo ya estaba muerto…

- Aún no se disolvía del todo el contrato. Mi sello estaba hecho con tu sangre, con una parte de tu… esencia – explicó.

- ¿Me devolviste… la vida que te di a cambio de firmar el contrato? – Ciel estaba impresionado, eso sí que encajaba con la definición de un acto desinteresado y noble. ¡Sebastian en verdad lo quería!

El demonio se encogió de hombros como queriendo restar importancia al asunto.

Ciel se incorporó sobre la cama, tratando de digerir toda esta nueva información. Ahora entendía a qué se refería Sebastian, por qué le había hablado de una transformación y de la eternidad. Con la mirada ausente, Ciel se llevó la mano a la cabeza, a su herida de bala, y permaneció un buen rato mirando sus dedos manchados de sangre.

"Después de todo lo que pasó… de todo lo que intenté… y ahora jamás moriré".

- Hace frío – dijo el niño de pronto.

Sebastian lo observaba en silencio; al escucharlo se acercó, plantó un beso sobre su hombro, sobre la herida en su cabeza, y luego, sin decir nada, se levantó de la cama y regresó con su camisa y pantalones puestos y en las manos la camisa de dormir de Ciel. Lo vistió como hiciera antaño, salvo que esta ocasión todas las caricias "prohibidas" fueron necesarias y muy bien recibidas. Cuando abrochaba el último botón, se dio el lujo de cerrar la distancia entre él y el niño para besarlo.

- ¿Y ahora qué va a pasar? – murmuró Ciel una vez se hubieron separado.

- Te convertirás en un demonio – dijo Sebastian, con los ojos rojos y brillantes, y un par de colmillos asomando entre su sonrisa -, y estaremos juntos por la eternidad… Te guste o no - añadió con mordacidad y encanto.

- Ya no soy tu amo – le recordó él -. No tienes por qué ser mi mayordomo.

- Entonces seré tu _amante_ – resolvió Sebastian con picardía, arrodillándose frente a Ciel y tomando su mano izquierda entre las suyas, para deslizar en su pulgar el anillo con la gran piedra azul de la familia Phantomhive.

Ciel miró a Sebastian y al anillo alternativamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y tras unos instantes de silencio rompió a reír. La habitación se inundó con el eco cristalino de la bella y delicada risa de Ciel, y su mirada reflejaba que no sabía si llamar a Sebastian "idiota" por enésima ocasión o dejar de lado su orgullo y lanzarse a sus brazos. Afortunadamente el orgullo ganó por mucho, y eso era lo que a Sebastian más le agradaba de Ciel.

Era la segunda vez que Sebastian lo oía reír así, con esa pureza (porque su Ciel era puro y él había asesinado a esos ángeles maniáticos para demostrarlo), y muy en el fondo esperaba que no fuera la última. Nunca se lo diría, por su ego que no, pero Ciel no se imaginaba lo mucho que él amaba su risa, y el infinito deleite que le causaba el saber que él, y solamente él, Sebastian Michaelis, era capaz de sacar a la luz esa sublime faceta de Ciel Phantomhive.

Permanecieron tomados de la mano, clavando su mirada en los ojos del otro por minutos enteros, quizá horas; el tiempo tenía ahora un significado completamente nuevo porque… no tenía ya ningún significado. Sólo por romper la tensión del momento, Sebastian depositó un beso sobre la mano de Ciel. Las mejillas del niño enrojecieron contra su voluntad.

Después de todas las respuestas aún faltaban miles de preguntas, y ninguno de los dos sabía bien cómo reaccionar o qué hacer a continuación, pero por el abismo que ahora tienen la eternidad para averiguarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_No existen los finales, sólo los inicios._

.

.

.

* * *

_**Nota **(Síp, también muy larga)**:**_

Siempre he sabido que tengo problemas con los finales, normalmente empiezo veinte historias y sólo una la llevo a término. Es mi maldición, supongo, y mis historias originales son las que más la sufren.

No dejo de pensar en lo mucho que prolongué este epílogo, y que me volé la barda con el OoC. ¿Quién lo diría? No soy romántica, ¡soy cursi! De la hipoglucemia he saltado a la diabetes, ¡tanta miel! Pero bueno, ¿no me habían pedido algunas de ustedes solucionar este problema? ¿No pidió alguien una sobredosis de SebasCiel? Jeje, y aún así, no pude escribir nada explícito. No puedo escribir lemmon, soy biogenéticamente incapaz. Además, he descubierto que la relación de estos dos me gusta mucho más cuando las cosas son sutiles, ¡dejemos algo a la imaginación, que tan rica es!

Creo que después de tanto llorar todos tenemos derecho a que se nos derrita el corazón con la ternura, ¿no? Aún temo haber metido la pata con esto, si no les gusta teniendo en cuenta el contexto previo siempre puedo borrar el capítulo y conservar el final original trágico y desgarrador.

Por cierto que les confieso que, "originalmente", el plan era que Sebastian llegara justo a tiempo y recibiera la bala por Ciel, pero me gustó mucho más la versión aquí publicada. Todo el fic se centra en el dolor de Ciel; Sebastian _tenía_ que sufrir también, ése sería el auténtico detonante.

Y Sebastian llegó tarde por, por lo menos, cinco minutos. En verdad falló. Pero supo salvar a Ciel, todos sabemos el por qué.

.

Y ahora no me queda más que agradecer. Agradezco al destino porque hizo que se cruzara en mi camino la canción "Russian roulette" de Rihanna al mismo tiempo que un episodio de aburrimiento/inspiración en clase de Ética Ciudadana para que así naciera el primer capítulo de este fic.

Agradezco a mi musa que, a veces de mala gana, pero me llevó a terminar este proyecto luego de ¿qué? ¿dos años y medio después de su inicio? -facepalm-

Pero sobre todas las cosas, **agradezco a mis lectores**, que me regalaron palabras tan dulces y me han acompañado a lo largo de este largo y arduo camino, siempre motivándome a seguir adelante. ¡ ¡Todos ustedes valen oro! ! Espero haberles podido hacer un poco de justicia, porque se merecen sólo las mejores lecturas. ^ ^

**Y el Oscar es para...**

E and Y, Akemi Nekoeda, Miel110, Addi Winchester,

Love-girl2015, Princesa Lunar de Kou, Crosseyra, HBluesHeart,

Mininahermosa29, AliceHearts'Queen, AliceMichaelis4242564,

Namikaze yuki, sweetdemonenvy, jrdsebmalmarshal,

M, MariiEzz, Whatsername-Sama, SebaCielForever.

qaroinlove, Natasha Dalton, Rebeca18, L.F.L

y muchas personas más. (^_^)

.

Addi Winchester tiene mención honorífica y una galleta de chocolate por adivinar sin querer el auténtico final, por bautizarme un monstruo (¡y a mucha honra!) y por ser Team Winchester. ^^

Pero la verdad que a todos les debo muchísimo, no sólo a los que están en esta breve lista, sino a quienes desde el primer capítulo me estuvieron acompañando, pero creo que ya hice estas notas demasiado largas. Ustedes saben quiénes son y lo mucho que valen. ^^

.

Gracias por haber llegado conmigo hasta el final y aún más lejos.

.

.

_Sus reviews decidirán si yo gané o no en mi juego de la Ruleta Rusa._

.

.

Auf Wiedersehen! ! !

.


End file.
